Retorno al pasado
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Naraku controlara al mundo entero y las hijas de Sesshomaru y Rin tienen que volver al pasado e impedir que el futuro sea un caos total? y mas aun ¿que pasara cuando el Sesshomaru del pasado las conozca? CAP 9.
1. Chapter 1

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: Llegada al pasado.

_Todo era un caos tremendo, había fuego y destrucción por todo el lugar, ya en ningún sitio alguien estaba seguro, ni siquiera Inuyasha y compañía podía seguir luchando, era el peligro tan grande que ya nada parecía poder salvarlos._

_Hace varios años, Inuyasha creyó haber derrotado a Naraku con ayuda de sus amigos, de su medio hermano Sesshomaru y de su ex enemigo Kouga, y cada quién hizo su vida, Inuyasha se caso con Kagome, y tienen dos hijos, el mayor Benjiro de 19 años, igual a Inuyasha, solo que con el cabello negro y su hija menos Izumi de 6 años, copia exacta de Kagome, pero con el cabello plateado y los ojos ambarinos._

_Sango y Mirku también se casaron, y tienen un hijo de 13 años llamado Kohaku, a honor de su tío que falleció y porque es igualito a Kohaku, Shippo creció y se dedico a viajar por el mundo, pero el tener nuevamente guerra lo volvió fuerte y valiente. También Kouga sentó cabeza con Ayame y tuvieron una hija de 16 años llamada Aine._

_Y por último Sesshomaru se fijo en Rin, y esta a su vez en su señor, pero ella quería estar siempre con él, así que con ayuda de Kagome, se volvió una youkai, así que ella teniendo 18 años se caso con Sesshomaru y dos años después dio a luz a su primera hija llamada Naomi quien tiene ahora 18 años, quien es una copia exacta de Sesshomaru nada más que con el cabello negro y recogido como su abuelo Inu-no-tashio, luego a su segunda hija Hikari de 14 años, quien es igual a Inuyasha pero con el cabello negro, luego a su tercera hija Riku de 10 años quien es igualita a Rin y por último a su cuarta hija Eri de 4 años quien se parece en cara a Rin, pero en ojos y cabello a Sesshomaru._

_Todo parecía marchar bien, pero al cumpleaños número 18 de Naomi, renació el malvado de Naraku, tres veces más fuerte que antes, con ayuda de Kikyo, quien fue su cómplice para revivirlo, así que ahora Naraku gobernaba todo pues era sumamente poderoso y ni el Comillo de Acero le había podido hace un solo rasguño._

**- Inuyasha no hay opción, tenemos que enviarlas - **

**- Tienes razón Kagome, niñas vamos - **

_Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Yaken, Ah-Uh, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame y sus hijos iban en camino hacía el viejo pozo con el propósito de ir al presente y salvar al futuro y al llegar._

**- Niñas, por favor cuídense, no vayan a confiarse - dijo una youkai Rin que tenía ahora 38 años de edad. **

**- Tranquila mamá, estaremos bien – le dijo su segunda hija Riku**

**- No dejare que les pase nada mamá – le dijo su hija mayor Naomi**

**- Te las confió hija - **

_La última esperanza para todos, era el enviar a Naomi a los tiempo en que Naraku aún no era tan poderoso y así poder acabar con él de una vez por todas, ya que Naomi tenía la habilidad de controlar tanto a Colmillo de acero como a Colmillo Sagrado, así como a Tokiyin y poseía poderes espirituales como Kagome, pero como todo era tan violento y peligroso se decidió enviar a las otras tres hijas de Sesshomaru con ella para mantenerlas a salvo, así como a Izumi la hija de Inuayasha y a Aine la hija de Kouga. Kohaku y Benjiro se quedaron en el futuro, ya que no podían dejar solos a sus padres. _

**- Naomi cuídate y cuida a tus hermanas y primas - **

**- Si papá, no te defraudare - **

**- Se que no - **

_Kagome se las ingenio para hacer un conjuro y abrir un portal del tiempo junto al pozo para enviar a las chicas, este portal funcionaba absorbiendo la magia del pozo, ya todo estaba listo, era momento se irse. Naomi cargo en brazos a su hermana menor Eri y tomo de la mano a su hermana Hikari mientras que esta tomo de la mano a su hermana Riku, esta a su prima Izumi y esta a su prima postiza Aine. _

**- Adiós - **

**- Adiós – dijeron todas las niñas antes de desaparecer por el portal.**

_Todo el camino por el portal solo se podía ver luces azules y moradas con uno que otro destello, pero al final del portal todas cayeron y al abrir bien los ojos y poniéndose de pie vieron que todo era igual a su época, pero entonces Erik grita:_

**- Miren, es el árbol sagrado – todas voltearon a ver el árbol y rápidamente todas los fueron a ver**

**- Si, aunque no es tan grande como yo recuerdo – dijo Hikari viendo al árbol con sus manos en la cintura. .**

**- Es por la diferencia de tiempo hermana – dijo Naomi con su expresión de indiferencia igual a la de su padre**

**- Ya lo se Naomi - **

_Después de eso todas empezaron a caminar, aunque claro Eri tomada de la mano de su hermana Naomi, que era a la que confianza tenía e Izumi caminaba de la mano de Riku. Sabía que ellas estaban ahí con un puposito, el matar a Naraku, a sus extensiones y a su cómplice Kikyo. Pero en especial tanto Hikari como Naomi querían darle muerte e Kagura, ya que por ella Rin había sufrido mucho al pensar que Sesshomaru la dejaría por ella. _

_Y sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrarse con sus padres y sus familiares del pasado y lo malo s que no sabrían como explicarles su situación, pero de algún modo lo harán y ellos comprenderán y si no, no importaba, ya que ellas solo estaban ahí con el propósito de matar a Naraku._

Notas de la Autora: ya se, ya se, se que debería estar con mi fic de ¡Atrapados en mi época! Pero se me ocurrió este fic y no me pude contener, por favor no sean malos y déjenme reviews, siiiiiiiiiiiii? Bye.


	2. ¿Quien eres tu?

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: ¿Quién eres tú?

_Las chicas empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque, recordando a sus familiares y preguntándose como estarían, ya era de noche y Eri e Izumi ya estaban cansadas por ser las más pequeñas._

**Hermana ¿podemos descansar? **_Pregunto Eri a Naomi._

**Como quieras **_ le respondió Naomi indiferentemente._

_Mientras Eri e Izumi dormían, Naomi estaba platicando con sus otras dos hermanas y su prima postiza._

**¿Qué haremos primero Naomi?**

**Aún no estoy segura Hikari, supongo que sería bueno encontrar la manera para poder ver a nuestros padres**

**Pero ¿qué les vas a decir Naomi?**

**La verdad Riku, les contare toda la verdad y espero que nos ayuden.**

**¿Y si no lo hacen?**

**Entonces tendremos que pelear por nuestra cuenta Aine, vinimos para acabar con Naraku cueste lo que cueste y de preferencia con la ayuda de nuestros padres, y si nos creen que bueno y si no también, nosotras no tenemos porque dar explicaciones todo el tiempo.**

**Como tú digas hermana **_finalizó Hikari._

_Después de esa charla, Hikari, Aine y Riku se fueron a dormir tranquilamente pensando en que seria extraño el ver a sus padres antes de que ellas nacieran, la única que no dormía era Naomi, y no dormía por dos razones._

_1.- Por estar atenta a cualquier clase de peligro que pudiera estar cerca._

_2.- Por estar sumergida en recuerdos, recuerdos amorosos que eran muy dolorosos y mientras recordaba, veía una flauta que reposaba en su mano derecha y pensaba._

"_Mi querido Etsuya, me pregunto ¿qué harás en este momento?"_

_A la mañana siguiente, una vez que las chicas despertaron y desayunaron (ya que llevaron cada una mochila con comida instantánea y cosas de la época de Kagome) empezaron nuevamente su caminata tratando de captar el rastro o alguna pista de donde podrían estar sus padres de jóvenes, pero en vez de eso, sintieron una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, y vieron como del cielo, descendía una mujer sobre una pluma gigante._

**Kagura **_dijo Naomi _**Hikari, Aine llévense a mis hermanas y a Izumi lejos de aquí.**

**Pero Naomi…**

**Tranquila Hikari, no me pasara nada malo.**

**Esta bien hermana **_y se fueron._

**Oye, mujer **_decía Kagura _**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué tienes un aroma tan parecido al de MI Sesshomaru?**

"**¿Tu Sesshomaru?" **_pensó Naomi _**Yo creo que eso algo que a ti no te interesa**

**¿Cómo dices? **

**Ya me escuchaste**

**Que chiquilla tan irrespetuosa, te enseñare a respetarme, DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS **_Kagura empezó a atacar a Naomi, pero lo que no esperaba, es que Naomi era igual o más fuerte que Sesshomaru en pelear y esquivo su ataque a la vez que desenfundaba a Tokiyin y la atacó._

**Que lenta eres Kagura**

**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**Yo se mucho sobre ti, pero ahora eso no interesa **_en ese momento, Naomi volvió a atacar a Kagura provocando que esta cayera gracias a una gran herida en el estómago._

_Entonces Naomi se acerco tranquilamente a Kagura, preparando a Tokiyin para darle otro golpe_

**Pero si te interesa tanto saber quien soy, permíteme presentarme, soy Naomi, hija de Sesshomaru.**

_Al decir esto último Kagura la miro sorprendida y asustada, pero antes de decir algo, recibió otro ataque con la espada haciendo que producirá un enorme grito, que fue escuchado por tres oídos desde diferentes lugares: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kouga, quienes al escuchar fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía, ya que captaron el aroma de Kagura._

**Que escandalosa eres, no te preocupes, te ayudare a que ya no te duela tanto **_dijo Naomi tan indiferentemente como lo haría su padre, y estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a Kagura para que muriera, cuando su olfato capto una serie de aromas familiares y se detuvo antes de matar a Kagura._

_Lo que le dio tiempo a la youkai de los vientos para irse volando en su pluma gigante, teniendo en la cabeza las palabras: _**"Pero si te interesa tanto saber quien soy, permíteme presentarme, soy Naomi, hija de Sesshomaru".**

_Y mientras Kagura se iba, Naomi guardo a Tokiyin, esperando lo inevitable, que era el ver a sus padres y familiares de jóvenes, y en menos de un minuto ya había llegado y pudieron detectar que el pasto de aquel lugar, se podía ver sangre que obviamente era de Kagura, la cual perdió debido a sus heridas. Peor eso no fue lo que impacto a cada uno de nuestros personajes principales, sino el ver a Naomi y ver el enorme parecido que tenía con Sesshomaru._

**Oye, ¿quién demonios eres? **_Preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido y enojado, pero Naomi no iba a dejar conocerse de una manera tan fácil, así que hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y empezó a caminar tratando de irse, peor fue acorralada por Inuyasha _**¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¿Quién eres tú?**

**¿Y por qué te lo diría?**

**Porque te lo estoy ordenando, así que contesta, ya que no quisiera hacerte hablar por la fuerza **_dijo Inuyasha, teniendo la iniciativa de querer desenvainar a Colmillo de Acero._

_Sabemos que Inuyasha no sería así dado a que se trataba de una mujer, o bien dicho de una jovencita, pero estaba tan intrigado del enorme parecido con Sesshomaru, y no solo físicamente hablando, sino también en su forma de hablar y en su forma de permanecer inerte ante cualquier cosa._

**Si tienes la necesidad de sacar tu espada, adelante hazlo, ya que no conseguirás ninguna información mía si no me ganas.**

**¡Feh! Será un placer **_dijo Inuyasha sacando a su poderoso Colmillo de Acero, pero sin esperar que Naomi sacara a su propio Colmillo de Acero del futuro sorprendiendo a todos _**¿De donde sacaste esa espada?**

**Eso es lo que menos importa ¿o no?**

_Y empezaron a pelear, dejando a los espectadores mudos, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo veían la pelea con miedo y emoción, ya que aunque la pelea comenzó hace poco, se podía ver a simple vista que Naomi era una experta en el arte de atacar, esquivar y contraatacar, dejando a Inuyasha con pocas oportunidades de ganarle. Kouga y sus compañeros igualmente estaban sorprendidos, aunque ellos no esperaban que Inuyasha saliera vivo de esto, y por último pero más importante, Sesshomaru, él solo veía toda la escena tan indiferente como siempre, pero interiormente lo intrigaba el ver a Naomi, ya que de cierta manera se le hacía familiar y a l vez no y no se explicaba porque ese parecido con él, si hasta en la pelea, sus tácticas eras similares a las de él. En poco tiempo, Inuyasha fue derrotado._

**Que aburrido, pensé que me darías más pelea**

**Cállate**

_Naomi estaba a punto de irse nuevamente, cuando ahora fue Sesshomaru quien la acorralo._

**No te vas de aquí, hasta que me digas quien eres**

**Bueno, pero me tendrás que ganar**

**Ja, ¿con quién crees que tratas niña? **_Dijo Sesshomaru sacando a Tokiyin._

**No lo se, tal vez deberías decírmelo **_dijo Naomi sacando también a Tokiyin para tercera sorpresa para todos._

**¿De donde sacaste esa espada?**

**Como ya dije, eso no importa, por ahora **_y nuevamente comenzó otra pelea, pero esta era más feroz, puesto que ambos estaban muy parejos, peor sin duda, Naomi sería que la ganra al final, porque conforme avanzaban los ataques, Sesshomaru se iba debilitando, era fuerte y hábil, pero Naomi tenía algo que la hacía aún más poderosa, y como dije, ella gano al final._

**No es posible, mi amo bonito fue derrotado **_dijo Jaken, (quien al igual Rin, estaba ahí)_

**Señor Sesshomaru **_dijo Rin preocupada. _

_Y Naomi estaba a punto de irse, dejando a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru todavía algo lastimados por tremenda pelea que les dio, pero dijo antes de irse:_

**Si quieren saber quien soy, tendrán que alcanzarme **_y se volvió una esfera de luz y se fue a gran velocidad._

**No te escaparas **_dijo Inuyasha subiendo a Kagome a su espalda y siguiendo a Noami seguido por Sango, Miroku y Shippo montados en Kirara, también Kouga fue a gran velocidad y obviamente también Sesshomaru la empezó a seguir, y Rin y Jaken también fueron montados en Ah-Uh._

_Pero a pesar de la velocidad de cada uno, no podían alcanzarla, era realmente rápida, Naomi empezó a rastrear el aroma de sus hermanas y lograr llegar antes que sus perseguidores, y en poco tiempo encontró a Hikari preparando la cena. ._

**Hermana ¡volviste! **_Le dijo Hikari. _

**Hikari, ¿Dónde están las demás? **

**Fueron por leña y agua ¿sucede algo?**

**Mejor prepárate, que tendremos compañía**

**¿Compañía? **_Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo más, pues sus familias del pasado habían llegado._

**Vaya, al fin llegaron**

**Déjate de tonterías y dinos de una buena ves quien eres**

**Pero que poca paciencia Inuyasha**

**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**Ya vez Hikari, a esto se refería papá cuando te dijo que tú trates de controlar tu carácter y no seas como él.**

_Todos voltearon a ver a quien le estaba hablando Naomi, y cuando vieron por primera vez a Hikari Inuyasha casi se cae desmayado, pues era una copia exacta de él, dolo que con el cabello negro y es mujer obviamente, peor de ahí en fuera, era igual a él. _

**Y ¿tú quién eres?**

_Hikari solo se les quedo viendo y sin hacerle caso a Inuyasha, volteo hacía su hermana._

**¿Tan pronto los trajiste?**

**Fue inevitable, ellos me siguieron.**

**Bueno ya, fuera misterios, ¿quiénes son? **_Preguntó Kagome pero la respuesta jamás llegó, ya que más bien se quedo viendo anonada que todas las cosas de Naomi y compañía eran de su época._

**¿De donde sacaron esas cosas? **_Dijo Kagome señalando, las 6 mochilas, las sopas instantáneas, relojes y demás objetos._

_Pero nuevamente antes de conseguir cualquier respuesta, se escucharon los pasos de las otras chicas anunciando que se acercaban y la primera en llegar fue Aine, quien fue por leña y al ver a su padre Kouga ahí parado, se quedo muda y estática y luego miro hacía Naomi como pidiendo una explicación. _

**Lo siento Aine, pero el encuentro fue más rápido de lo que pensamos **_le dijo Hikari_

_Entonces también se vio llegar a Izumi quien fue con Aine por leña, ahí que aclarar un punto, tanto Izumi como Eri aún son niñas muy pequeñas, por lo tanto aún no comprendían la situación por las que tuvieron que alejarse de sus familias y como no entendían lo que era viajar al pasado, así que Izumi al ver a Inuyasha creyó que era su "verdadero" padre, así que..._

**¡PAPÁ! **_Gritó sin contenerse y se fue corriendo hacia Inuyasha y le abrazo la pierna y tanto Inuyasha como sus amigos, y enemigos se quedaron mirando a Izumi con expresión muy sorpresiva (bueno excepto Sesshomaru, ya que es muy difícil que él exprese algo) _

**¡PAPÁ ¿CÓMO QUE PAPÁ? **_Gritó Kagome _**¿Y QUIÉNES LA MADRE?**

**Inuyasha que escondidito te lo tenías **_dijo Miroku muy picadamente._

**NO esperen, ella no es mi hija, ni siquiera la conozco, Kagome por favor quínamela **_pero cuando Kagome lo intentó…_

**¡MAMÁ! **_Izumi al ver a Kagome, también la abrazo, dejando a la mayoría atónitos._

**Esperaste ¿Cómo que mamá?**

**¡PAPÁ!**

**¡Ahí niña, ya te dije que no soy tu papá!**

**Vaya hermanito, no sabía que ya me habías hecho tío**

**¡Cállate Sesshomaru!**

_En ese momento, llegan Riku y Eri, quienes fueron por agua, Riku se sorprendió al ver a sus "invitados" y al igual que Aine, miro fijamente a su hermana Naomi, pero no le dijo nada, la única que habla fue Eri, pero no a sus hyermanas, al igual que Izumi se emociono mucho al ver a Sesshomaru e hizo lo mismo que su prima._

**¡PAPÁ! **_Gritó mientras corría hacía Sesshomaru y lo abrazaba de la pierna y Sesshomaru no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando._

**Vaya Sesshomaru, no sabía que ya me habías hecho tío**

**¡Cállate imbécil!**

_Varios se quedaron aún más impactados al ver a Eri abrazando a Sesshomaru, y la que realmente mostro algún malestar por ello, fue Rin, que al ver a Eri abrazar a su amo sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago y sentí que un enorme enojo se apoderaba de ella (N/A: tan pequeña y ya es celosa)_

**Señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué esa niña lo abraza? **_Dijo Rin con una mirada llena de enojo, y era tan notorio, que hasta Jaken se alejaba de ella porque daba miedo._

_Pero Sesshomaru no le dijo nada, y solo se quedo mirando a Eri, quién después de haber escuchado a Rin, le dijo:_

**Oye, te pareces mucho a mi mamá**

**Bueno ya estuvo bueno de tanto secreto, ahora díganos quienes son **_gritó Inuyasha ya desesperado._

**Tienes razón, es hora de decirles la verdad **_dijo Naomi, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

**Pues verán, mi nombre es Naomi, y soy hija de Sesshomaru**

_Ante tal declaración, todos con las bocas casi hasta el suelo y los ojos bien abiertos como platos, voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. _

**Notas de la Autora:** bueno hasta aquí llega el 2º Cáp. En el próximo, sabremos toda la historia de Naomi y compañía, y veremos las reacciones de sus parientes del pasado.

**miara makisan.- **que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que te siga gustando, pues como veras, ya se conocieron, ahora es cosa de ver como reaccionan ante su historia, y no te equivocas, aquí Rin aún es una niña.

**ayaka.usagui.- **hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que te sigas gustando, y que me vuelvas a dejar review, bye.

**MeilinSnape.- **pues como ves ya vieron a sus padres, pero ahí que esperar a la reaccion de estos, y pues si jaja Naraku revivió gracias a la muñeca de barro jeje.

**Melany Bolivar.- **Hola Melany mucho gusto, pues gracias por tus felicitaciones y que bueno que te guste el fic, y espero que así siga jeje, y no te preocupes voy a seguir con ¡Atrapados en mi época! Ya que de ninguna manera lo abandonaría (con lo bueno que me esta saliendo jaja) y espero que me dejes más reviews para saber tus opiniones de este y mi otro fic, bye.

**Barbara Guardado.- **bueno, aquí dejo la actualización, 'ojala la disfrutes.

**Atori-chan.- **jeje, que bueno que te gusto la dedicatoria, y bueno aquí ya dejo la actualización, y si tienes razón lo de Hikari, peor no fue mi culpa sino la de mi amiga Mariana que es ese personaje, por así decirlo y quiso ese nombre, pero yo prefiero el significado de mi personaje, Naomi ante todo belleza, jeje y bueno a ver que pasa después, cuídate bye.

**Natalia.- **aquí esta la actualización, ojalá te guste bye.


	3. Quienes somos

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: Quienes somos…

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

**Pues verán, mi nombre es Naomi, y soy hija de Sesshomaru**

_Ante tal declaración, todos con las bocas casi hasta el suelo y los ojos bien abiertos como platos, voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión. _

**Eri, Izumi, ya dejen de estarlos abrazando**

**Pero Naomi…**

**Hagan lo que les ordeno**

**Esta bien **

_Entonces Eri e Izumi se fueron con Naomi, mientras que esta sacaba de sus mochilas las bolsas de dormir, ya que ya comenzaba a anochecer y no permitiría que ni su hermana menor ni su prima se desvelaran._

**¿Ya cenaron?**

**Antes de que llegaras **_le respondió Izumi._

**Bien, vengan que ya es hora de dormir.**

**¿Nos tocas nuestra canción hermana?**

_La que hizo la petición fue Eri, a quien siempre le ha gustado escuchar a su hermana mayor tocar su flauta, y a veces (casi siempre) le pedía que le tocara una canción que le gustaba mucho y con la cual dormía muy tranquilamente, pero esa idea no les gusto al resto de sus hermanas._

**Eri, no creo que Naomi deba… **_decía Hikari_

**Esta bien Hikari, no hay problema**

**Pero…**

_Y sin darle tiempo a Riku de poder decir algo, Naomi tomo su flauta y comenzó a tocar una tonada muy suave, muy tranquila, que te relajaba, y al poco tiempo a Eri y a Izumi les comenzó a dar mucho sueño, pero no solo a ellas, sino también a Shippo y a Rin, quienes también se quedaron dormidos._

**¿Qué, qué les paso? **_Preguntó Kagome algo asustada._

**Tranquila **_decía Naomi _**solo se durmieron.**

**Bien, ahora nos podrías decir ¿Quiénes son?**

**Tienes muy poca paciencia Inuyasha**

_Esto último lo dijo Naomi, antes de dejar bien dormidas y comodonas a las pequeñas y después de eso, se fue a sentar recargada en un árbol que se encontraba cerca, y ahí comenzó a hablar._

**Primero que nada, lo mejor será que se sienten, ya que la historia es larga y no quisiera que se cansaran de tanto estar de pie.**

_Y con algo de desconfianza, todos se sentaron a su alrededor para escuchar mejor (excepto Sesshomaru)_

**Verán, como les dije, mi nombre es Naomi y tengo 18 años, soy la hija mayor de Sesshomaru, y ellas son mi familia, mis hermanas menores, ella es Hikari, tiene 14 años ella es Riku que tiene 10 años, y la menor, es Eri que tiene 4 años. Mientras que las otras son Aine que tiene 16 años y como pudieron ver, la otra pequeña es Izumi, hija de Inuyasha.**

**Espera, hay algo que no entiendo, si esa pequeña es mi hija, ¿quién es su mamá?**

**Pues… Kagome claro esta**

**¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**

**Cállense, o si no las niñas se despiertan **_les dijo Hikari._

**Lo siento **_dice Kagome_

**¡Feh!**

**Bueno como decía, dentro de 10 años Inuyasha y Kagome se casaran, después de haber creído haber destruido a Naraku para siempre y un años después Kagome dará a luz a mi primo de 19 años Benjiro, un año después mi madre me dará a luz, 2 años después nacerá Aine, 2 años después nacerá mi hermana Hikari y Kohaku, el hijo de Sango.**

**A ver… ¿qué? ¿Voy a tener un hijo? ¿Y con quién?**

**Pues con Miroku**

**¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**

**Que se callen, no entienden que van a despertar a las niñas **_reclamó Hikari._

**Lo siento **_dicen Sango y Miroku_

**Bueno como decía, 4 años después, nacerá mi hermana Riku, 4 años después mi prima Izumi y 2 años después mi hermanita Eri. Y todos éramos muy felices, y aún cuando no lo crean mi papá y el tío Inuyasha empezaron a llevarse mejor que ahora, todos vivimos en el Sengoku, pero nosotras, Kohaku y Benjiro nos la pasamos más tiempo en la época de la tía Kagome ya que asistimos a la escuela como humanos ordinarios, pero bueno, en mi cumpleaños número 18 revivió Naraku pero más poderoso de lo que es ahora, y ni Colmillo de Acero le hace ni un rasguño, y nuestros padres pensaron en enviarme aquí para acabar con él de una manera totalmente definitiva, ya que yo fui entrenada para poder usar a Colmillo Sagrado y Colmillo de Acero, más aparte a Tokiyin, pero me traje a mis hermanas y primas, porque nuestros padres pensaron que sería más peligroso dejarlas allá que traérmelas. **

**Espera hay algo que no entiendo **_decía Inuyasha _**si tu historia es verdadera y tengo un hijo de 19 años, porque no mejor vino él armado con mi espada, en lugar tuyo**

**Inuyasha, no seas grosero**

**No, esta bien Kagome, es buena pregunta, pues veras como bien sabes, no puedes elegir tener a Colmillo de Acero o Sagrado, sino que esas espadas te eligen como dueño, y lamento decírtelo, pero ambas espadas me eligieron a mí en vez de a Benjiro, ¿por qué? No lo se, pero así fue y entonces tanto tú como mi papá me dieron un entrenamiento duro para controlar ambas espadas y más aún también a Tokiyin.**

**¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer que eres mi hija, al igual que esas niñas?**

_Naomi no le dijo nada a Sesshomaru, solo se le quedo viendo indiferentemente como era su costumbre._

**Tal vez tú si seas mi hija, dado el gran parecido que tienes conmigo, pero de esas niñas no me lo creo, esa niña parece más hija de Inuyasha que mía **_dijo señalando a Hikari_

**¿Qué…? **_Empezaba a decir Hikari, para reclamarle_

**Es cierto **_Hikari miro a Naomi, quien la interrumpió _**Hikari se parece más al tío Inuyasha, pero es por eso, porque es nuestro tío, así como Riku se parece más a nuestra mamá y Eri es una combinación tuya de nuestra mamá**

**¿Y quién es su mamá? **_Preguntó Kagome _

_Ante esa pregunta, ni Hikari ni Riku sabían que decir, pues no querían decir que la niña de 6 años que duerme placidamente junto a ellos, va a ser su futura mamá, pero…_

**Lo sentimos, pero eso es algo que no les puede decir.**

**¿Por qué no? **_Preguntó Sango_

**Porque esa información no les importa, no por el momento**

**Me imagino que es una youkai, ya que ustedes también lo son **_dijo Kagome_

**En eso tienes razón **_dijo Riku._

**Aún así, no me fió de su palabra **_decía Inuyasha_

**Mira, lo que menos me importa es que si nos creen o no, vinimos para acabar con Naraku y sería genial si fuera con su ayuda, pero si nos crees ese ya es su problema**

_Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente a Naomi ¿Cómo puede hablar de un tema como ese de una manera tan serie e indiferente? _

**Yo si te creo **_dijo Kagome, para sorpresa de todos _**no se, pero tú tienes algo que me hace confiar en ti**

**Me alegra **_dijo Naomi _**bueno ya es tarde, Hikari, Riku, Aine ¿ya cenaron? **

**Si hermana**

**Si Naomi**

**Bueno, vayan ya a dormir, que no quiero que se desvelen, en especial tú Hikari, cuando te desvelas despiertas de pésimo humor**

**¡OYE!**

**Jajajajajajaja **_reían Riku y Aine, mientras que los otros las veían asombrados._

**Será mejor que ustedes también duerman **_dijo Naomi, y entonces todos se prepararon para dormir, excepto Sesshomaru _**ya te lo dije, si no nos quieres creer no tienes porque quedarte **_pero para sorpresa de todos, Sesshomaru se fue a recargar en un árbol cerca de Naomi, ya listo para dormir._

_Y entonces todos ya se empezaban a quedar dormidos, y cuando ya hubo total silencio, Sesshomaru fijo su mirada en Naomi por unos segundos, para después dormir un rato._

_--------+--------+--------+--------------_

_En ese momento, la mente de Sesshomaru estaba en negro, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, pero de repente, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de una mujer._

"_¿Qué sucede?" se preguntaba Sesshomaru en su propia mente_

_Pero los gritos cesaron, y dieron lugar a los llantos de un bebe, y de repente todo dejo de ser negro, y paso a ser todo de color, y entonces pudo ver la imagen de una mujer que no conocía (N/A: todos sabemos que es Rin, pero él aún no lo sabe) que se veía exhausta recostada en un futón, y en los brazos tenía un bebe. _

**Mira Sesshomaru, es nuestra hija, **_le dijo la mujer, mientras le entregaba al bebe en brazos._

_Y sin ser él quien controlara su cuerpo en ese sueño tan extraño, vio como sus manos se dirigía a ese bebe y lo cargo, y sin quererlo se empezó a escuchar su propia voz que decía:_

**Es hermosa, y por eso te llamaras Naomi**

_Después de eso, todo se volvió negro otra vez, y luego empezó a ver de colores y entonces vio que estaba arrodillado y frente a él una niña de no más de un año._

**Vamos Naomi, ven con papá **_dijo Sesshomaru estirando sus brazos y entonces la niña con dificultad empezó a caminar hacía su padre, hasta que llegó con él _**Bien hecho Naomi **_(N/A: a este hombre si que le entra la paternidad) _

_Poco después, todo volvió a ser oscuro otra vez y nuevamente escucho los gritos de la misma mujer y luego un llanto parecido al de la vez anterior, solo que al ver todo con claridad, vio a la misma mujer, con otro bebe en brazos y con la niña de hace un momento, solo que ahora con unos 4 años, que saltaba y gritaba de alegría_

**¡YA NACIÓ MI HERMANA! ¡YA NACIÓ MI HERMANA!**

**Mira Sesshomaru, ella es Hikari **_le dijo la mujer_

_Nuevamente todo se volvió negro (N/A: ya me canse de esto ¿ustedes no?) y cuando vio todo claro, ahora veía a un par de niñas jugando de lo lindo, mientras que la mujer que vio hace poco, también estaba ahí, solo que su vientre se veía más grande._

**¿No te alegra Sesshomaru? **_Le decía la mujer _**dentro de poco nacerá nuestra hija Riku**

_Pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo acarició levemente el vientre de la mujer, y por último vio un río y a la orilla de este, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras que tres niñas (hijas de Sessh) y un niño (el hijo de Inu) estaban jugando y Sessh se vio viendo a esos niños, cuando la misma mujer de antes se le acercó como que nerviosa y le dijo:_

**Ahhhh Sess… hay algo que tengo que decirte.**

**¿De qué se trata?**

**Pues veras… se trata de que… **_decía la mujer nerviosa _**pues… hay ¿cómo decírtelo? Ahí iré al punto, la cosa es que estoy embarazada otra vez**

_Y Sesshomaru ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo fijamente a la mujer._

**¿Otra vez embarazada? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**Esta ya es la cuarta vez **_dijo Kagome, y obviamente este último bebe fue Eri_

_-------------+-------------+-----_

_Entonces Sesshomaru despertó de golpe_

"**Fue un sueño" **_pensó, antes de volver a mirar a Naomi, quien estaba dormida, con su flauta entre las manos _**"Que extraño sueño" **_pensó Sessh antes de volver a cerrar los ojos._

_A la mañana siguiente, ya todos empezaban a despertar._

**¡Ahhhhhh! Buenos días **_decía Hikari estirándose y bostezando._

**Buenos días **_respondieron sus hermanas_

_Todos ya estaban despiertos, pero aún tenían varias preguntas para Naomi y las demás_

**Buenos días**

**Buenos días Shippo **_dijo Kagome_

**Oye Kagome ¿qué me paso? ¿Cómo me quede dormido?**

**Con ayuda de la flauta de Naomi**

**Ahhhhhh**

_En ese momento, Rin también despertaba y vio como Eri al despertar, se fue corriendo a abrazar a Sesshomaru para darle los buenos días y esta solo ardía de furia y celos. _

**Sin importar lo que digas, yo aún no me fió de ellas **_lo decía Inuyasha._

**Pues si no te convence mi hermana, tal vez deberías ver esto **_dijo Riku, quien estaba buscando algo en las mochilas de sus hermanas y en la suya, y entonces le entrego a Inuyasha uno de tres libros algo pesados._

**¿Qué es esto? **_Preguntó Inuyasha abriendo los libros y vio varias imágenes._

**Son álbumes de fotos **_dijo Kagome_

**¿Fotos? **_Preguntó Sango._

**Si, son imágenes que te ayudan a tener un recuerdo de algún buen momento **_decía Kagome._

**Así es, el que estas viendo es el de Izumi**

_Y entonces Rikui le entregó otro álbum a Sango y a Miroku_

**Ese es de Kohaku, pero me lo prestó **_respondió Riku, antes de entregarle otro álbum a Sesshomaru _**y ese es nuestro**

_Primero vieron el álbum que le dieron a Inuyasha, mientras que Kagome se sentaba a su lado, y una entusiasmada Izumi al otro, y los demás veían el álbum desde atrás, y al abrir el álbum…_

**Mira papá, esa es cuando te casaste con mamá **_y parecía que todos estaban en la época de Kagome porque todos estaban delante de una iglesia mientras que Kagome lucía un vestido de novia de diseñador, muy bonito con el pelo recogido e Inuyasha llevaba un traje (difícil de creer pero es la verdad) y a sus lados se podían ver a la familia de Kagome, a Sango con Miroku, a Shippo y hasta sorpresivamente a Sesshomaru tomado de la mano con una chica que no conocían._

"_**De seguro esa es la esposa de Sesshomaru"** pensaron todos. _

_Al pasar a la siguiente página, se vieron a todos en la casa de Kagome, celebrando el casamiento, y se veía como todos reían y se veían muy felices, a la siguiente página, se vieron ahora en el Sengoku, y solo estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, que estaban frente al pozo, pero se veía que Kagome llevaba el vientre algo abultado. _

**Ahí mamá estaba embarazada de Benjiro **_dijo Izumi_

_Al pasar la página, ahora estaban todos frente a una casa que nadie conocía._

**Esa casa se construyo para que ahí vivieran el tío Inuyasha con la tía Kagome y mi primo Benjiro, o eso nos contaron **_eso último lo dijo Hikari._

_Al pasar la página, otra vez estaban Kagome e Inuyasha frente a la misma casa, pero ahora Kagome llevaba un bulto en los brazos._

**Ese es mi hermano Benjiro.**

_Kagme se quedo viendo muy fijamente esa fotografía, le era algo sorprendente el verse en una foto con Inuyasha, con un bebe en los brazos, y que además es su hijo. E Inuyasha estaba en un estado igual, la diferencia es que aún no entendía bien como era que estaba con Kagome, en lugar de Kikyo. Al voltear la página, ahora vieron a un niño no más de 4 años que era la viva imagen de Inuyasha en la luna nueva (solo que este si llevaba sus orejitas de hanyou) y una pequeña mochila en la espalda._

**Si no me equivoco, ese fue el primer día en que Benjiro entro al jardín de niños.**

**Salió igualito a Inuyasha en luna nueva **_dijo Sango._

**Es cierto, pero, ¿y la orejas? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Se las ocultaste con un pañuelo, y así lo sigues haciendo cada vez que tenemos que ir a la escuela **dijo Hikari

**Ahhh…**

_Al voltear la página, ahora veían al mismo niño, pero ahora con sus padres y ahora tendría 7 años, y con una mochila más grande en la espalda, y abajo una misma foto, solo que ahora con la edad de 13 años y ahora Kagome llevaba otro bulto en los brazos._

**Ese fue el primer día en Benjiro en la primaria, y la otra es el primer día de la secundaria, y es cuando Izumi ya había nacido **_dijo Riku._

_A la siguiente página, ahora se veía a Benjiro, con ya 16 años y a Izumi con una mochila pequeña en la espalda._

**Déjame adivinar, el primer día de Benjiro en la preparatoria y el primer día de Izumi en el jardín de niños **_dijo Kagome algo emocionada._

**Así es **_dijo Riku._

_Y las siguientes páginas ya era muy obvio que eran fotos, de fiestas de cumpleaños, graduaciones, y uno que otro viaje, y teniendo picnis en familia, ya sea solo Inuyasha, Kagome y sus hijos, o con Sango, Miroku, Shippo, y hasta Sesshomaru y su familia._

**Vaya Shippo, creciste mucho **_dijo Kagome_

**Si, te convertirás en un gran hombrecito **decía Miroku.

**Lo que me sorprende, es también ver a Sesshomaru **_decía Inuyasha, mientras que Sesshomaru hacía como si no lo escuchara._

**Ya te lo dijo Naomi, aunque no lo crean ustedes se llevaran bien, no ahora pero si después **_dijo Hikari_

_En fin, después de ver ese álbum ahora todos se pusieron a ver el de Sango y Miroku, y al empezar vieron a Sango y Miroku teniendo una boda sencilla, en el Sengoku, y lo sorprendente es que ni Sango ni Miroku iban vestidos adecuadamente para la ocasión_

**¿Por qué…?**

**Porque la boda fue decisión de 5 segundos, Miroku le propuso matrimonio a Sango un día, y a los 10 minutos ya se estaba celebrando la boda, Sango no quería esperar **_dijo Naomi adivinando la respuesta._

**¿Por qué…?**

**Porque Sango quería casarse, antes de arrepentirse ya que sabía que Miroku es un mujeriego y un pervertido sin remedio **_dijo Hikari_

**Ahhhh **_dijo una Sango muy sonrojada._

_Y al ir viendo más fotos del álbum, pudieron ver a Sango y Miroku junto con un bebe, que conforme iban cambiando de página, iba creciendo y vieron que ese niño era la viva imagen de Kohaku._

**Él es su hijo, Kohaku **_dijo Naomi_

**¿Kohaku? **_Preguntó Sango antes de ponerse a llorar en brazos de Miroku._

**Él es muy divertido, junto a él me enseñaste a ser una exterminadora **_dijo Hikari, para luego sonreír._

**¿Exterminadora? **_Preguntó Sango dejando de llorar._

**Si, así es, a ver espera aquí **_dijo Hikari antes de irse corriendo a quien sabe donde._

_Pero antes de decir otra cosa, de repente aparece un gran ogro cuyo objetivo era robar los kakera de la shikon no tama que Kagome traía._

**¡ENTREGUENME LOS KAKERA DE LA SHIKON NO TAMA! **_Gritaba el ogro, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse un poco, un boomerang Hiraykotsu entro en escena matando así al ogro, pero ese boomerang no era el de Sango._

**¿Un boomerang Hiraikotsu? **_Preguntó Sango, y entonces se fijo que el boomerang regreso a manos de Hikari, quien para sorpresa de todos, ahora estaba vestida con un traje y una armadura idénticos a los de Sango, solo que en vez de rosa era de color azul eléctrico._

**Como me chocan los ogros, solo molestan **_dijo Hikari_

**Entonces tú… **empezaba a decir Sango.

**Tú me entrenaste como exterminadora y al venir me diste tu boomerang Hiraikotsu**

**Ya veo, peor no me creo que el que haya entrenado a una hija de Sesshomaru y que este me dejara**

**En realidad él no quería **_decía Naomi _**pero Hikari quería ser exterminadora, y cuando Hikari se pone de necia, nadie la puede contradecir. **

**Ya veo **_dijo Sango_

**Bueno ahora veamos nuestro álbum **_dijo Eri, señalando el álbum que le dieron a Sesshomaru, y este sin expresión alguna, abrió el álbum teniendo a todos detrás suyo para poder ver. _

_Y al abrirlo se sorprendió, porque ahí estaba él y junto a él estaba la mujer que apareció en su sueño, y aparentemente por sus ropas, era su boda._

**La boda de nuestros padres **_dijo Naomi_

**Mamá se veía hermosa **_dijo Riku_

_Y al pasar de páginas, había más fotos de solo ellos dos, pero de repente aparece una en la que esta la mujer (Rin) y Sesshomaru quien sostiene a un bebe._

**Según mamá, desde que Naomi nació papá no la dejaba ni un segundo, él siempre la cargaba y cuidaba **_dijo Hikari._

**¿Sesshomaru cuidando a un bebé? **_Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado_

**Según mamá, Naomi era una bebe muy tranquila y seria **_dijo Riku_

**Pues claro, salió al padre **_dijo Miorku, aunque luego se arrepintió al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de Sesshomaru._

_Al ir cambiando de páginas, veían a Naomi crecer, hasta la vieron con su pequeña mochila._

**Mi primer día en el jardín de niños **_dijo Naomi _**papá no quería que estudiara con humanos, peor mi mamá y la tía Kagome lo pudieron convencer.**

_Y así pasaron los primeros días de escuela para Naomi en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, hasta que llegaron a las fotos de Hikari, quién era lo mismo, solo que ahora era la mujer quien la cargaba al ser bebe, mientras Naomi tenía agarrada la mano izquierda de su padre y ahí… _

**Oigan, pero, ¿no Sesshomaru perdió su brazo? **_Dijo Kagome_

**Si, pero tú lo ayudaste a recuperarlo **_dijo Hikari_

**¿Yo?**

**Si, tú**

**Ahhhhhhh**

_Al seguir pasando de páginas, ya se veían fotos de Riku y de Eri, y todo eso era extraño para Sesshomaru y pensó…_

"**¿Acaso el sueño de anoche, será real?"**

_En ese momento, antes de terminar de ver el álbum, se sintió como alguien se aproximaba al grupo, y era un remolino, que al parar se descubrió la figura de Ayame._

**¿Ayame? ¿Qué haces aquí? **_Preguntó Kouga_

**¿A qué más querido Kouga? Vengo por ti**

**Ni lo piense, yo pienso casarme con Kagome.**

**Pero Kouga… **_y antes de terminar _**oye, ¿te conozco? **_Dijo Ayame señalando a Aine_

**Pues por ahora no, peor yo soy tu hija futurista**

**¿Mi hija futurista?**

**Así es**

**¿Eso significa que me casare y seré madre? **_Dijo Ayame con mucha emoción._

**Pues si**

**¿Y verdad que Kouga es tu padre?**

**¡Aayame deja de decir estupideces! Ya te dije que me casare con Kagome.**

**Pues de hecho **_dijo Aine, atrayendo la atención de los dos _**soy la hija de ambos.**

**¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? **_Gritaron Ayame y Kouga, una por felicidad y otro por sorpresa y miedo. _

Notas de la Autora: bueno ya volví a ustedes con una nueva actualización, ¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora ya no fue tan cortó así que no sean malos y manden sus reviews con sus comentarios, gracias bye.

**Natalia.- **hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, y si que mal que no se murió kagura, jeje y gracias por tus felicitaciones, me animas mucho con eso jaja, y espero que con la lista que puse, ya no te confundas tanto, cuídate bye.

**Senfhi.- **jeje lamento confundirte con los nombres, ojalá y la lista te ayude, bye.

**Elen-Ses.- **pues mira, todos viven en el Sengoku, pero Naomi y sus hermanas van a la época de Kagome a estudiar, y por eso llevan cosas de la época actual, en fin, que bueno que te guste el fic, eso es importante jeje, peor no, yo quería que Sessh tuviera puras hijas, ¿por qué? No se, s eme ocurrió así.

**Miara Makisan.- **creeme por mi mataba a la youkai de los vientos esa, pero aún me falta por matarla, no te preocupes Naomi la mata jeje, la pelea con el padre y el tío estuvo también bien jeje y si tienes razón, quien se cree Kagura para decir que Sessh es suyo? Si es de Rin jajaja y lo de la frase de Sessh, a mi también me encanto, se me ocurrió y no pude evitar ponerla jeje y si, Rin aunque es niña, es muy celosa, y lo veras aún más y los siguientes capítulos, y no, no le dicen nada a Rin, de que ella será su madre, cuídate bye.

**Itsaso.- **la termine tan rápido como pude, jeje disfrútalo y mándame review, cuídate bye.

**FLor.- **que bueno que te guste el fic, y aquí tienes la actualización, deja review, cuídate bye.

**Estrella Syriana.- **que bueno que te guste la trama, me costo el querer subir este fic, jeje bueno cuídate y gracias por la felicitación, manda tu review bye.

**Atori-chan.- **Bueno, a ver, 1 tienes razón, la SEÑORA esa no tiene ningún derecho a decir que Sessh es suyo, ya que como dices, es solo una exhibicionista y convenenciera y además hipócrita, jeje, 2 si pobre mi, yo que la quería matar pero ya no pude, así tuvo que ser (que horror) jeje 3 y si, pobre de Sessh al haber perdido contra su propia hija, pero era para que viera que yo o Naomi, fue bien entrenada, que hasta derrota a su padre y a su tío, jaja, y lo de las frases de tío, a mi me encantaron y las puse, solo se me ocurrieron jeje, y tienes razón, 4 Rin es una niña pero bien celosa que nos salió, pero eso bueno, que luche por su futuro marido, jaja, bueno ahora 5 ya viste que apareció tanto tu oto-san como tu oka-san, y ves que emocionada salió jajaja, cuídate y mándame review, bye.

**Rinko Inukai.- **tienes razón, es bello que los hijos se encuentren con sus papas antes de nacer jeje, ojalá te guste el cap. Cuídate bye.

**TakakoKurumi.- **que linda, gracias por tu review, me encanto jeje, pues aquí esta mi actualización y ojalá te guste y mandes review, cuídate mucho bye.

**Melany Bolivar.- **gracias por tu felicitación, y aquí dejo la continuación, cuídate bye.


	4. Kohaku

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: Quienes somos…

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

**Pues de hecho **_dijo Aine, atrayendo la atención de los dos _**soy la hija de ambos.**

**¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? **_Gritaron Ayame y Kouga, una por felicidad y otro por sorpresa y miedo. _

**¿Tiene algo de malo? **_Decía Aine, pero se vio jalado por sus primas postizas _**Oigan ¿qué les pasa? **

**Aine, recuerda que en esta época, tu padre esta enamorado de tía Kagome **_le dijo Hikari_

**Es cierto **_dijo Naomi_

**Que fastidio, ¿cómo puede ser eso si mi mamá es mucho más bonita que Kagome? **_Dijo Aine mientras cruzaba los brazos_

**¿Qué dijiste? **_Preguntó Izumi molesta _**mi mamá es muy hermosa**

**Ya, ya no empiecen, no debemos pelear **_dijo Naomi _**Aine, discúlpate**

**Naomi tú no eres nadie para… **_decía Aine, pero, al ver la mirada amenazadora de Naomi _**esta bien, esta bien, perdón Izumi**

**Esta bien **_dijo la infante_

**En fin, ahora hay que ver que hacemos con todos ellos **_dijo Riku_

**En primera hay que hacer que mis padres se unan **_dijo Izumi_

**Y luego los míos **_dijo Aine_

**Luego hacer que papá no se fije en nadie que no sea nuestra madre **_dijo Hikari_

**Y más que nada, destruir a Naraku, mmmmmm tenemos que deshacernos de Kikyo para juntar a nuestros tíos, luego sacar a la tía Kagome de la cabeza del tío Kouga, y deshacernos de Kagura, de esa me encargo yo **_dijo Naomi muy tranquilamente, pero, con un brillo malicioso al decir lo último _**Bien cada una tiene una misión, así que, andando.**

**Si **_dijeron las demás y cada una se fue por un lado_

_Izumi se volvió a colgar de la pierna de Inuyasha, mientras que Eri se colgaba de la pierna de Sesshomaru provocando los celos de Rin, pero bueno, y por esto Riku caminaba junto a Rin a platicar de cualquier cosa, Hikari hablaba con Sango y Miroku, Aine hablaba con Ayame acerca de algunas experiencias familiares. Para cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, Inuyasha ya sentía que su pierna se estaba entumiendo._

**Oye niña, ¿es necesario que te cuelgues en mi pierna?**

**¿Por qué preguntas papá?**

**Porque ya se me entumió, y no la puedo mover bien**

**Entonces llévala sobre tus hombros **_dijo Naomi _**porque esa será la única manera de que te suelte**

**¿Por qué lo dices? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**Porque Izumi siempre va o colgada de tu pierna o sobre tus hombros, pero nunca de otra manera **_respondió Naomi fríamente_

**¡Feh!, esta bien, esta bien, que molesto, a ver niña… **_decía Inuyasha antes de cargar a Izumi y ponerla sobre sus hombros ¿_**así esta bien?**

**Si papi**

**Y ya deja de llamarme así ¿quieres?**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque me siento incomodo**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque no me acostumbro**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque es nuevo para mí**

**¿Por qué?**

**¡Ya deja de hacer preguntas!**

**¿Por qué?**

**¡Ahhh!, ya cállate ¿quieres?**

**¿Por qué?**

**¡AHHHHHHH!**

**Jeje, lo siento **_dijo Hikari _**olvidamos decirte que Izumi es una niña que le encanta hacer muchas preguntas**

**Si, ya me di cuenta **_dijo Inuyasha de mala gana_

_Después de caminar otro rato, tanto Rin como Shippo se quejaron de estar ya muy cansados, así que la mayoría (ya que ni Sesshomaru ni Naomi estaban de acuerdo) decidieron descansar y comer algo, así que Kouga, Ayame y Aine fueron de caza como una linda familia (o ese fue el comentario de Aine), mientras que Hikari y Riku fueron por agua, Jaken fue por leña, mientras que Eri e Izumi se pusieron a jugar, todos los demás estaban descansando, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban peleándose porque Inuyasha se quería comer una bolsa de papas y Kagome no lo dejaba, Sango y Miroku estaban platicando tranquilamente, aunque esa platica terminó en que Miroku puso su mano donde no debía y Sango le dejo la cara marcada de tremenda bofetada que le dio. Y Sesshomaru y Naomi estaban recostados en un árbol cada uno y metidos en sus propios pensamientos, lo que provocaba que se notara más aún su parentesco familiar. Para cuando la comida ya estaba lista, y ya todos iban a comer, de una manera brusca Naomi se levantó y desenfundo a Colmillo de Acero._

**¿Sucede algo hermana? **_Preguntó Hikari_

_Poco después de esa pregunta sin respuesta, también Sesshomaru e Inuysha se levantaron y desenfundaron sus espadas a la vez que veían hacía varias direcciones._

**¿Qué sucede? **_Preguntó Sango_

**¡Varios fragmentos de la perla de shikon de acercan, y a gran velocidad! **_Dijo Kagome alarmada_

**¡Se siente una gran energía maligna! **_Dijo Miroku también antes de ponerse de pie _**ha de ser…**

_Y antes de decir algo más, un gran remolino de veneno se hizo presente, hasta que se desvaneció y dejo ver a…_

**¡NARAKU! **_Gritaron Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Hikari, Riku, Kouga, Aine e Inuyasha_

**Hola a todos **_dijo Naraku que venía acompañado de Kagura, lo que provoco mucha ira en Naomi_

**¿A qué has venido maldito? **_Dijo Inuyasha_

**Quería conocer a la jovencita que dice ser hija del señor Sesshomaru**

**Pues soy yo **_dijo Naomi tranquila pero furiosa_

**Vaya, vaya, realmente es usted muy parecida a su padre señorita, dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?**

**Eso a ti no te interesa**

**Pero que forma de contestar es esa, señor Sesshomaru se nota que no ha educado bien a su hija**

**Mi hija te puede responder como se le de su gana **_dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a todos, de haber reconocido a Naomi como su hija._

**Jajajajajaja **_se reía Naraku _**según me ha contado Kagura, usted señorita Naomi es muy hábil en el combate ¿es verdad?**

**Si ya sabías mi nombre ¿para qué lo preguntas?**

**Quería saber que tan cortes eras, pero dime ¿eres buena si o no en el combate?**

**Tal vez deberías pelear conmigo para averiguarlo**

**Jajajajaja, que niña tan atrevida, ¿crees poder ganarme?**

**No solo lo creo, lo se**

**Eres muy confiada ¿no?, bien, pero no pelearas conmigo, sino con Kagura, así sabré que tan buena eres**

**Cobarde, ¿por qué siempre haces que otros hagan tu trabajo sucio? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**Esta bien **_dijo Naomi mientras todos la miraban _**de cualquier manera tengo que matar a esa maldita**

**Como quieras **_dijo Inuyasha antes de guardar a Colmillo de Acero y también Sesshomaru guardaba a Tokiyin_

**Te advierto que esta vez peleare en serio **_dijo Kagura_

**Eso espero, porque la vez pasada me aburriste como no tienes idea **_dijo Naomi provocando enojo en Kagura_

**¡Maldita!, DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS**

_Y así empezó el combate, el cual estaba claro que Noami llevaba la ventaja, ya que podía evitar y contraatacar a Kagura muy fácilmente, para cuando la pelea tenía muy poco de haber iniciado, ya Kagura estaba tirada en el suelo tremendamente lastimada y Noami no tenía ni un rasguño._

**¿No que pelearías en serio?, creo que esta pelea es más aburrida que la anterior **_dijo Naomi provocando que Kagura la viera con profundo odio desde el suelo._

**Realmente Naomi es muy buena **_decía Sango_

**Por algo es hija de Sesshomaru, tuvo que haber heredado su gran habilidad con la espada y en la pelea **_decía Miroku _**tanto tú como yo Sango, fuimos testigos de que al pelear contra Sesshomaru, Noami gano fácilmente y al ver esta pelea, solo puedo llegar a una conclusión.**

**¿A qué conclusión se refiere excelencia?**

**A que si Naomi, tan solo usando una pequeña parte de sus poderes es capaz de derrotar a Kagura, Inuyasha y hasta al mismo Sesshomaru, utilizando todos sus poderes tal vez sea capaz de ganarle al mismo Naraku**

**¿Usted cree eso?**

**Es algo muy probable Sango**

**Es increíble**

_Volviendo a la pelea, ya era muy claro que Noami iba a ganar, solo un golpe y adiós Kagura._

**La verdad Kagura, es que fuiste un contrincante bastante débil **_decía Naomi_

**No cantes victoria, aún no se acaba esta pelea**

**Claro que si Kagura, claro que ya acabo **_decía Naomi antes de ponerse frente a Kagura, quien otra vez estaba tirada boca abajo _**desde que Naraku te creo le has servido, para luego volverte una hipócrita al decirle a mi padre que te ayudara a liberarte diciendo que estabas segura que él era el único que podía acabar con Naraku, pero luego decías que no, que el único capaz es Inuyasha y luego que no, que Naraku es invencible, trataste de usar a mi padre y para cuando creíste que Naraku había muerto, tú intentaste alejar a mi padre de mi madre, y eso es algo que no te perdonare, ¿y sabes qué?, ya causaste bastantes problemas, desgraciadamente no puedo matarte, ya que lo que yo quiero es atravesar tu corazón, pero tu corazón **_decía Naomi mirando a Naraku _**lo tiene Naraku **

**Jaja, así es **_dijo Naraku antes de moestra el corazón de Kagura_

**Entrégamelo **_dijo Naomi_

**Mmmmmmmm, no, no puedo hacerlo, mi único objetivo era saber que tan poderosa eras jovencita, y veo que eres muy fuerte, ¿no te gustaría unirte a mí y servirme?**

**Preferiría cortarme la lengua yo misma **_dijo Naomi, antes de cruzar los brazos_

**Tal vez el que la corte sea yo, por tanta insolencia que dices**

**Si así fuera habrías peleado conmigo y no hubieras actuado como el cobarde que eres **

_Ante tales palabras, Naraku mostró que estaba muy enojado, pero no pensaba hacer nada más, pues tenía bien claro que Noami era muy fuerte, y que no era buena idea retarla, pues eso significaría su final total. _

**Es hora de que me retire, nos vemos, Naomi **_dijo Naraku antes de volverse una nube de veneno y salir de ese lugar rápidamente, sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar_

**¡Maldito! **_Decía Inuyasha _**volvió a escapar el muy cobarde**

_Pero nadie prestaba atención a ello, pues todos tenían su mirada fija en el destrozado cuerpo de Kagura que seguía sin poder moverse._

**Maldición, ¿cómo pude ser derrotada por una niña? **_Decía Kagura_

**Hermana, ¿qué haremos con ella? **_Dijo Hikari_

**Déjala ahí botada **_dijo Naomi sorprendiendo a sus hermanas y primas_

**Pero…**

**No tiene ningún caso seguirla lastimando si no puedo tener sus maldito corazón para destruirlo con mis propias manos, hasta ese momento te dejare vivir Kagura **_dijo Naomi con una fría tranquilidad antes de empezar nuevamente con su camino_

**Espéranos hermana… **_decían Riku y Hikari antes de ir tras su hermana, así como Aine, Izumi y Eri, quienes milagrosamente no se fueron a colgar de sus padres._

_Todos empezaron nuevamente su camino sin prestar atención a Kagura, pero al ver que Sesshomaru pasaba por su lado, ella dijo:_

**Sesshomaru, por favor… ayúdame**

**No tengo porque hacerlo **_dijo Sesshomaru sin siquiera mirarla_

_Al poco de seguir con la caminata encontraron a un grupo de youkais reunidos en un mismo punto, que aparentemente estaban peleando contra alguien, y ese alguien era… KOHAKU._

**¡KOHAKU! **_Gritó Sango antes de ir a ayudar a su hermano, para eliminar a los youkais más rápido, y para cuando ya no quedaba ninguno._

**Kohaku, que bueno que estas bien **_dijo Sango_

**¿Quién eres? **

**¿No me recuerdas?, soy tu hermana Sango**

**Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo **_la verdad es que Kohaku ya se acordaba de todo, pero actuaba así para mantener engañado a Naraku._

**No te preocupes, lo que importa es que al fin estamos juntos **_dijo Sango antes de abrazarlo_

_La gran mayoría estaban contentos con la llegada de Kohaku, digo la mayoría porque desde que Kohaku estaba con ello, prácticamente Rin no se separaba de él, platicaban y jugaban mucho juntos, y eso era algo que le molestaba en gran medida a Sesshomaru aunque no lo admitiera, pero era más que obvio que cada vez que Kohaku estaba muy cerca de Rin, Sesshomaru tenía ganas de estrangularlo, lo mismo que le pasaba a Rin cada vez que veía a Eri muy cerca de Sesshomaru. Esto fue bien observado por Naomi, quien al ver el comportamiento de quienes iban a ser sus padres, le daba algo de risa, aunque no muy notoría._

"**Perfecto, todo va de maravilla" **_pensaba Naomi_

_Ya caída la noche, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, Eri prácticamente abrazada a Sesshomaru y Rin pegada a Kohaku, se podría decir que todo estaba en "armonía", hasta que un olor conocido por Inuyasha invadió el lugar, y ese aroma era una mezcla de esencia, junto con el olor a barro y huesos. _

**Hola Inuyasha **_dijo una sombra entre los árboles, que al dejarse ver todos vieron a Kikyo _

**Kikyo…**

**¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?, ¿no vas a saludarme?**

**No es eso, pero…**

**He venido porque me he enterado de que la hija de tu medio hermano a retado a Naraku, dime ¿es cierto?**

**Si, así es**

**Ja, y dime ¿quién es esa insolente?**

**En primera no soy ninguna insolente, y en segunda ¿a ti que te importa lo que haga? **_Dijo Naomi con repulsión recargada en un árbol_

**¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?**

**Te hablo como se me da mi gana**

**Me imagino que tú eres la famosa Naomi**

**Imaginas bien**

**Yo solo venía a decirte que lo que haces es una tontería, no sabes que clase de enemigo es Naraku, así que te aconsejo que te dejes de meter en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, ya que no permitiré que alguien más acabae con ese maldito**

**Se perfectamente que clase de enemigo es Naraku, y no necesito de tus "consejos", ni muhco menos de tu aprobación para acabar o no con Naraku, y no me vengas con ese teatrito de que lo quieres acabar, sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira**

**¿QUÉ? **_Dijeron la mayoría, excepto Sesshomaru, Rin, las hermanas y primas de Naomi y por supuesto la misma Kikyo_

**No se de que estas hablando **_dijo Kikyo disimulando inocencia_

**Tú sabes bien de que hablo, y sabes que, estoy cansada, así que si te vas me harías un gran favor**

_Y efectivamente Kikyo se fue muy indignada, peor no importo mucho, eso si, Inuyasha se enojo y le estuvo reclamando a Naomi, pero esta ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo se encerraba en sus pensamientos._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: lo se, lo se me demore demasiado y lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho y más porque el capitulo no es muy largo, pero tratare de no volveré a atrasarme tanto, bueno espero con ansias sus reviews. _

**Anyels****.- **_Gracias por tu felicitación, que bueno que te encante el fic, pues ese es el objetivo, cuídate bye. _

**Shin-kun.- **_No te preocupes, ni loca me olvidaría de mis fic,s y menos de la gente que se toma la molestia en leerlos, cuídate bye. _

**Melany Bolivar.- **_Pues por el momento, aún Sessh no se entera de quien será su esposa, pero pronto, muy pronto ya lo sabrá, y muy grande la sorpresa que se dará, te lo aseguro._

**Angelica.- **_Lamento si te hice sufrir mucho, ante mi tardada actualización, jeje lo siento, cuídate bye. _

**azuna-chan.- **_Tratare de no dejar mucho tiempo en la intriga, jeje bye._

**PRiNcEsS DaRk AnGeL****.- **_Jeje, que coincidencia que hayamos pensando que Sessh iba a tener una hija, bueno en fin, que bueno que Naomi te agrade porque será un personaje muy importante en el fin, y no te preocupes, yo también soy anti-kikyo, así que insúltala cuanto quieras, por mi no hay problema, cuídate bye. _

**Elen-Ses.****- **_No te imaginas cuan celoso puede ser Sesshomaru con sus hijas, y no te preocupes si solo fueron las hijas, porque los varones están con sus papás, y si, Sessh tiene preferencia por su hija mayor, porque se identifica con ella._

**LihoShido.- **_Yo también soy anti-kagura y a mucha honra, no te preocupes, aún no la mato, pero ya casi, y si, Rin seguira de celosa, pero ahora también le toca a Sessh mostrar celos, jajajaja, y sin, Rin y Sessh se entretuvieron al procrear a sus hijas jajajaja._

**takako-kurumi****.- **_es que me pareció un buen detalle lo de los álbumes, aunque fuera algo tedioso, jeje, cuídate bye. _

**Rinko Inukai.- **_paciencia amiga, que aún falta poco para que Sessh sepa quien será su esposa._

**Atori-chan****.- **_la verdad es que si, me dio mucha risa lo de tu oto-san, pero alegría por tu oka-san, poco a poco ellos se irán enamorando, hay que darle al amor tiempo, no te preocupes, y si, mi oto-san es el típico papá que se cae la baba cuando "yo" empiezo a caminar jajaja que risa, bueno cuídate mucho amiga bye. _

**Hikari no Hoshi****.- **_en poco tiempo Sessh e Inu se empezaran a llevar bien, ahhh que lindo, jeje bye. _

**Senfhi.- **_ni yo me creí cuando puse que Sessh e Inu se iban a llevar bien, pero si se puede, si se puede jajaja, y no te preocupes, que Naraku si se muere jeje._

**Natalia.- **_que bueno que te ayudo el listado, creo que hasta yo me hacia bolas con los nombres jajaja, y tienes mucha razón, pobre Kouga le dieron un buen baño frío con esa noticia jajaja bye. _

**kenta milk.- **_pues ni tan rápido, peor aquí esta la actualización, ojalá te guste bye._

**MeilinSnape****.- **_aún falta, aún falta para que sepan que Rin será su madre, pero no comas ansias que espero será lo más pronto posible, jeje cuídate bye. _

**Miara Makisan.- **_como vez, Kohaku hizo su aparición, solo es cosa de ver que sucederá ¿no?, jajaja bye. _


	5. La historia de amor de Naomi

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: La historia de amor de Naomi

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

_Y efectivamente Kikyo se fue muy indignada, pero no importo mucho, eso si, Inuyasha se enojo y le estuvo reclamando a Naomi, pero esta ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo se encerraba en sus pensamientos, pues esa noche, Naomi estaba más callada que de costumbre (y eso ya es demasiado). A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha nuevamente le empezó a reclamar a Naomi por haberle hablado mal a Kikyo, pero esta lo ignoraba como si no existiera, pues ella solo hizo lo que creyó correcto, y nadie salvo Inuyasha, se lo contradecía._

_Sin embargo, Kagome iba algo triste por la reacción de Inuyasha al haber visto a Kikyo, hasta ya la idea de que tal vez debería olvidarse de Inuyasha y encontrarse a otra persona se le empezó a formar en su cabeza, y estas inquietudes no pasaron desapercibidas por Naomi, y pensó que ya era la hora de contarle su historia de amor a Kagome. Así que en la noche, cuando ya todos habían cenado y la mayoría ya estaban durmiendo, Naomi zarandeo un poco a Kagome quien estaba en su bolsa para dormir._

**¿Qué, qué pasa? **

**Tranquila Kagome, soy Naomi**

**Qué pasa Naomi?**

**Necesito hablar contigo**

_Después de eso, tanto Naomi como Kagome se alejaron de los demás para platicar a solas._

**Pues, tú dirás Naomi**

**Me di cuenta de que no te encontraste bien después de que Inuyasha vio a Kikyo**

**Si… bueno, yo… (Suspiro) es verdad, me da celos cada vez que ella viene y la verdad es que… después de que lo paso empecé a tener la idea de que sería mejor buscarme a otra persona**

**No puedes hacer eso**

**¿Lo dices por Izumi y el que será mi otro hijo?**

**Aparte de eso, no puedes buscar a alguien más porque amas demasiado a Inuyasha**

**¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo estas tan segura de ello?**

**Porque yo tengo una historia algo, parecida a la tuya**

**¿De que hablas?**

**Esto no será fácil para mí ya que al igual que a mi padre no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, pero dadas las circunstancias, lo tendré que hacer… veras…**

_**Flash Back:**_

_Este era un gran día, pues hoy la hija mayor del Gran Lord Sesshomaru, Naomi cumplía 16 años, y se estaba organizando una gran fiesta que se festejaría en el Sengoku, y mientras todos estaban ocupados preparando el festejo o viendo que le regalarían a Naomi, la misma Noami estaba en la época actual estudiando un rato en la biblioteca, ya que pronto tendría un examen de Química y quería estar bien preparada, pero tan concentrada estaba en sus estudios que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando._

**Oye, ¡Oye!, ¡OYE!**

**Ahhhhh… ¿qué, qué pasa?**

**Te estoy hablando**

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

**Soy Etsuya**

_Etsuya era un chico muy guapo de 16 años, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y un par de brillantes ojos verdes, él iba en el mismo grado que Naomi, pero en el otro salón, era capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y siempre había tenido un gran gusto y talento para la música, como cantar, componer y tocar varios instrumentos. _

**Lo siento, es que estaba muy concentrada, yo soy Naomi, y ¿para qué me hablabas?**

**Quería preguntarte si ¿vas a tardar mucho con el libro de química de la biblioteca?, porque lo necesito**

**Ahhh ya veo **_(en ese momento, Naomi revisa su reloj y ve que se le hizo muy tarde) _**Por Kami! Es bien tarde, no te preocupes ya termine con el libro**

_Y entonces Naomi empezó a guardar sus cosas desesperadamente._

**¿Tienes algún compromiso? **_Preguntó Etsuya_

**Si, es que… hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 y ya se me hizo tarde, bueno mucho gusto en conocerte, adiós**

**Adiós **_decía Etsuya viendo como Naomi se empezaba a alejar, pero antes de que se fuera _**Oye, **_y Naomi volteo _**feliz cumpleaños Naomi.**

**Muchas gracias **_dijo Naomi con una sonrisa (una de las que raramente le salen) y se fue._

_Para cuando Naomi llegó a casa, o más específicamente al Sengoku, su padre, Sesshomaru le preguntó acerca de su retraso._

**Lo siento padre, es que me entretuve estudiando**

**Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir**

**No te preocupes padre**

_Y Sesshomaru le creyó, la verdad es que Naomi no le quería decir nada de Etsuya, pues sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que algún chico se le acercara porque tenía unos celos paternales muy fuertes, ya que ni siquiera dejaba que su primo Benjiro, hijo de Inuyasha se le acercara demasiado, pero en fin, la fiesta fue muy tranquila, Naomi recibió muchos regalos que agradeció mucho, y aunque se podría decir que el ambiente era perfecto, Naomi no podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho que conoció. Ya que, aunque lo vio solo por unos segundos, para ella, ese tiempo fue eterno, y pensando en todo esto, Naomi dio un gran suspiro, que no fue desapercibido por su padre, pero este no le dijo nada, por no querer arruinar el momento._

_Cuando Naomi regreso a la escuela, se empezó a preguntar si nuevamente vería a ese chico de nombre Etsuya, pero…_

**Hola Naomi **_se dio cuenta de que pronto su pregunta, tendría respuesta_

**Hola Etsuya**

**¿Cómo estas?**

**Bien y ¿tú?**

**Bien también, ¿te divertiste en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?**

**Ahhh… si, fue divertida**

**Que bien, bueno… ehhh… yo quería saber, si no estas muy ocupada claro esta, que… ¿si quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo, después de clases? **

**Ehhh… pues yo… **_la verdad es que Naomi estaba muy nervioso, pues aunque era muy hermosa y varias veces muchos chicos la había invitado a salir, jamás accedió a salir con alguno, pues su padre le metió muy hondo la idea de que era más importante estudiar y ser la mejor, que estar saliendo con chicos, y es que ninguno de esos chicos había llamado nunca la atención de Naomi, pero ahora, era diferente. _**Si, si quiero**

**Perfecto **_decía Etsuya a la vez que sonreía _**entonces, nos veremos aquí después de clases**

**Claro**

_Cuando Etsuya se fue, Naomi se quedó pasmada ante lo que había acabado de ocurrir, y con una gran sonrisa, dijo:_

**Tengo una cita**

_Después de clases, Etsuya condujo a Naomi al Wacdonal's, donde comieron una hamburguesa con una malteada de chocolate y papas fritas. Y esa fue la primera, de las muchas citas que tuvieron este par después de clases, y siempre iban a comer, o a pasear por el parque, o por un helado, aunque no eran novios, y eso era algo que le preocupaba a Naomi, todos los días inventaba en su casa que siempre se quedaba tarde en la escuela a estudiar, pero Sesshomaru ya estaba empezando a dudar de la palabra de su hija._

**¿Segura que estuviste estudiando?**

**¿Qué pasa padre?, ¿no me crees?, ¿no siempre me has dicho que tengo que se la mejor sobre todos los simples humanos de la escuela?, pues para ello tengo que estudiar mucho**

**Jamás te habías quedado tanto tiempo estudiando**

**Es que jamás me lo había tomado tan en serio**

**Mmmmmm…**

**Vamos padre, ¿con qué motivo te engañaría?**

**Está bien, te creo**

_Naomi suspiro una vez que su padre la dejo, sola, pero no se dio cuenta de que su prima Aine los estaba escuchando, y en cuanto vio que se fue Sesshomaru jaló a Naomi del brazo para llevarla al patio trasero de la gran mansión que tenía Naomi en el Sengoku. _

**¿Qué te pasa Aine, por qué me jalaste así?**

**Muy bien, dime ¿quién es él?**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Por favor Naomi, bien se que eso de quedarse tarde a estudiar es pura mentira**

**¿Cómo dices eso?**

**Lo se, porque todos los días veo como sales de la escuela y ya no regresas, y lo que es más impactante acompañada de un muchacho, así que dime, ¿quién es él?**

_Y al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Naomi decidió decirle todo a Aine._

**(Suspiro) Está bien, él se llama Etsuya, va en mi mismo grado, pero en el otro salón, es capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y es también músico.**

**GUAU, no puedo creerlo, Naomi tienes un novio, este es un hecho histórico**

**Ni tanto, porque… él no me ha pedido ser su novia, y la verdad es que no se que pensar**

**¿Jamás ha insinuado nada?**

**No, siempre es lo mismo**

**Pues tendrías que decirle algo**

**¿Estas loca?, si mi padre se entera me puedo dar por muerta y también a Etsuya**

**Pues también habla con tu padre, con el tiempo todo pasara, pero primero que el tal Etsuya te diga algo **

**Si, estoy segura de que esto no tardara mucho**

_Pero las horas se volvieron días, los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses, y ya esta próximo nuevamente el cumpleaños de Naomi, hasta que ya era el día del festejo, es decir que se cumplía un año desde que Naomi conoció a Etsuya, y este par de jóvenes se encontraban en el parque sentados en una banca tendiendo de frente la fuente._

**Oye Naomi**

**¿Si Etsuya?**

**Hoy cumples años**

**Así es, 17 para ser exactos**

**Pero aparte **_y Naomi lo mira _**aparte, hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos en la biblioteca **

**Si, así es**

**Y yo… quería decirte algo**

**¿Qué cosa?**

**Espero que esto no vaya a afectar de ninguna manera nuestra amistad**

**Claro que no Etsuya, nada lo haría**

**Pues bien… quería decirte… quería decirte… ¡quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho! **

**Ahhhhh… **

_Ante esto, Naomi quedó impactada, pues no se esperaba esto, desde hace tiempo, ella ya sabía que a ella también le gustaba Etsuya, pero por querer ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre lo negó, pero ahora… ahora… _

**Pues yo… yo… **_En ese momento recordó a su padre, ese youkai tan impotente y poderoso, que siempre oculto sus sentimientos y emociones, un ser al que ella quería igual, pero, luego recordó a su madre, esa mujer tan alegre, viva y feliz, y entonces, Naomi tomo una decisión… _**Tú también, me gustas mucho Etsuya**

**¿Lo dices en serio?**

**Si **_dijo Naomi con un leve sonrojo _

**Pues no se diga más **_y Naomi lo miró curiosa _**¿quisieras ser mi novia Naomi?**

**¿Qué? ¿Tu novia?, pues… si ¡Si quiero! **

**Me alegra **_dijo Etsuya mientras le daba su primer beso a Naomi, un beso tranquilo, y suave, pero lleno de sentimiento, y cuando terminó por falta de aire _**Me haces muy feliz Naomi**

**Y tú a mí Etsuya **_y se volvieron a besar_

_Y estuvieron juntos todo el día, sin importa nada, pero lo malo, es que Naomi olvido por completo que ese día tenía la celebración por su cumpleaños, y dejó plantados a toda su familia, y el más enojado de todos… era Sesshomaru, así que, cuando Naomi volvió a casa._

**¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? ¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO DESDE HACE HORAS JOVENCITA!**

**Lo… lo siento padre, es que yo… pues, estaba…**

**Y MÁS TE VALE QUE YA NO ME VENGAS CON ESA HISTORIA DE QUE ESTABAS ESTUDIANDO, PORQUE AHORA SI YA NO TE CREO**

**Es que yo… yo…**

**¿TÚ QUÉ?**

**Pues… (Suspiro) lo siento padre, ya no te puedo mentir más, es cierto, no estaba estudiando**

**¿Y DONDE ESTABAS?**

**Estaba… estaba…**

**¡MI PACIENCIA SE AGOTA NAOMI!**

**ESTABA CON ETSUYA**

_Y mientras Naomi se cumbría la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, todos se quedaron estáticos ante las palabras de Naomi, Inuyasha, Kagome, sus hermanas, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, todos, pero nadie más como Sesshomaru._

**¿Cómo dijiste? **_Preguntó Sesshomaru_

**Eso **_dijo Naomi destapándose la boca _**estaba con Etsuya**

**¿Y quién ese Etsuya?**

**Pues, esminovio **_dijo Naomi muy rápido_

**No te entendí, repítelo**

**(Suspiro) Es mi novio**

_Todos quedaron en shock antes estas palabras, y todos tenían miedo de la reacción de Sesshomaru,_

**¿Novio?**

**Así es padre**

**¿Cómo que un novio?**

**Pues eso, tengo novio**

**Tienes un novio ¡A MIS ESPALDAS!**

**Lo siento, pero si te lo decía me prohibirías verlo**

**Entonces, todas esas veces que decías ir a estudiar ERAN PURAS MENTIRAS**

**Así es **_decía Naomi mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada_

**¿Por qué?, creí que me tenías confianza**

**Y te la tengo padre, más que a nadie, pero tienes que admitir, que no me hubieras dejado estar con Etsuya si te lo decía**

**No me agrada **_Naomi levantó la cabeza confundida_** no me agrada la idea de que tengas un novio **

**¿Ves?, ese es mi punto, ¿Por qué no me dejas tener un novio?**

**Naomi tú no lo necesitas, estás bien así**

**¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

**Soy tu padre, y se lo que te conviene**

**Padre a mí no me conviene estar alejada de la gente, necesito salir, conocer gente, y a Etsuya lo quiero mucho**

**No, no lo acepto**

**Por favor, conócelo, solo eso te pido**

**Mmmmmmmmmm… esta bien, llévalo a la casa de tu tía Kagome y ahí lo conoceré**

**Ahí, gracias padre, gracias **_Y Naomi mostró una gran sonrisa, a la vez que abrazaba a su padre, algo que asombro a todos, hasta al mismo Sesshomaru._

_Como se imaginaran, Sesshomaru no puso mucho (o más bien nada) de su parte para que Etsuya le agradara, al contrario, y eso provocaba que Naomi lo quisiera golpear**, "¿por qué no intenta entenderme?"** pensaba Naomi, al final de cuentas, la cena fue todo un fracaso y para terminar, Naomi tuvo una fuerte pelea con su padre, y eso es algo que nunca se había visto, pues siempre uno apoyaba al otro, pero ahora, era el asunto que Sesshomaru nunca hubiera querido tocar, "el novio de su hija favorita", un duro golpe para él._

_Al día siguiente, Naomi buscó a Etsuya para pedirle disculpas acerca del comportamiento de Sesshomaru, pero este, solo le dijo que no había problema, pues entendía a la perfección, así que no había nada que disculpar._

**Gracias por entender Etsuya, pero en serio, siento mucho lo de anoche**

**No te preocupes, entiendo que tu padre piense que intento apartarte de su lado, pero después comprenderá, que esa no es mi intención**

_Después de estas palabras, Naomi solo beso a Etsuya y este le respondió de una manera muy apasionada, poco después se corrió el rumor de que eran pareja, y todos les daban su apoyo, Naomi estaba feliz, no recordaba un momento así de feliz, antes de conocer a Etsuya, y se prometió a si misma que nunca lo perdería ,ya que él había afectado de gran manera su vida, por ejemplo como Etsuya es músico se encargó de que Naomi perfeccionara su voz, pues Naomi tenía una muy bonita voz, a la vez que le enseño a tocar la flauta, y la ayudo a componer una canción (la misma que Eri le pide a Naomi que le toque a la hora de dormir) y en si eso era lo único que le agradaba a Sesshomaru, pues le gustaba mucho escuchar a su hija cantar, paso el tiempo, y con ello, el gran cariño que ambos chicos se tenía, se transformo en amor, el enamoramiento paso y ambos estaban consientes de que ahora uno no podía vivir sin el otro, o eso era lo que pensaba Naomi, pues se corría el rumor, de que Chiaki, la ex novia de Etsuya estaba nuevamente detrás de él, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba a Naomi, hasta que… nuevamente fue el cumpleaños de Naomi, ahora era su cumpleaños número 18, y ahora si, Naomi estaba con toda su familia en casa de su tía Kagome en la época actual, y Naomi (para sorpresa de todos) estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda rosa y larga, y su lago y negro cabello estaba suelto, siendo recogido por una diadema. _

**Naomi, que bonitas estas**

**Gracias mamá**

**Dime, ¿por qué estas vestida así? **

**Es que, quiero lucir bien cuando llegue Etsuya**

**Quieres demasiado a ese chico ¿verdad?**

**Si mamá, mucho, así como tú quieres a papá, aunque a veces él sea algo celoso**

**Que bueno que tengas a alguien a quien querer así Naomi, pero quiero que te cuides**

**¿Cuidarme?, ¿de que mamá? **

**No quiero que después salgas lastimada**

**Tu madre habla con razón Naomi **_dijo Kagome que se integró a la conversación_

**Tranquilas, no me pasara nada, Etsuya me quiere mucho, como y a él**

**Pero recuerda Naomi, que desde ser precabida**

**Lo se tía Kagome, lo se**

_En ese instante, sonó el timbre, y Naomi se emociono al saber que era Etsuya, pues con sus poderes de youkai, detectó fácilmente su olor, y en seguida da le fue a abrir. _

**Naomi…**

**¡Etsuya!, que bueno que llegaste**

**Te vez bien así Naomi**

**Muchas gracias **_dijo Naomi con un liguero sonrojo _**pero, no te quedes ahí, mejor entremos a la casa **_y cuando Naomi ya estaba jalando a Etsuya hacía la entrada, este la freno._

**Espera, tenemos que hablar **

_(Chicos, si alguna vez escuchan estas palabras de la persona que les gusta, prepárense, porque generalmente no viene nada bueno después decir estas palabras) _

**¿De qué Etsuya?**

**Veras… esto no es fácil para mí, pero…**

**Pero…**

**Pero, no puedo seguir con nuestra relación**

**¿Qué?, pero… pero… ¿Por qué?**

**Naomi, trata de entender, al principio yo te quise mucho, de veras, pero ahora…**

**Ahora esta otra vez conmigo **_dijo una tercera voz_

**¿Quién eres? **_Preguntó Naomi_

**Soy Chiaki **_dijo una muchacha alta, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y rizado, con una par de ojos cafés que expresaban burla y superioridad _

**Ahhhh… ¿Chiaki?, ¿la… ex de Etsuya?**

**Así es**

**¿Qué haces aquí? **_Decía Naomi con la voz entrecortada _

**¡Ah!, pues, vine a acompañar a Etsuya a decirte que otra él y yo volvimos **

**No… no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?, Etsuya… ¿qué esta diciendo? **_Pero Etsuya no decía nada, tenía la cabeza agachada_

**Estoy diciendo, que otra vez Etsuya es MI novio**

**No, no, no es cierto **_decía Naomi ya casi a punto de llorar _**no es posible**

**Claro que si, solo observa **_dijo Chiaki antes de besar a Etsuya, y ver que claramente este le correspondía, haciendo añicos el corazón de Naomi_

**¿Por qué? **_Decía Naomi quedamente una vez que Chiaki y Etsuya se separaron _**¿Por qué Etsuya, por qué? ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?, creí que me querías **_dijo Naomi, con los ojos brillosos_

**¿Quererte?, por favor ¿cómo alguien podría querer a alguien tan fea y corriente como tú? **_Dijo Chaiki con burla_

_Pero Naomi no le prestaba atención, solo estaba viendo a Etsuya, esperando que le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto, que nada era cierto, pero nunca llegó ese mensaje, así que Naomi lo dio todo por hecho, y quería llorar, pero no iba a dejar que ninguno de ellos la vieran llorar._

**Esta bien, si así son las cosas esta bien, sigan juntos si es lo que quieren, ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN A MÍ QUE ME IMPORTA! **_Gritó Naomi antes de entrar corriendo a la casa dejando a los otros dos sin más que decir_

_Una vez adentró, Naomi dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas y tanto sus padres como su tío Inuyasha y Kouga se percataron del olor salado de las lágrimas, todos fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba y vieron a Naomi hecha un mar de lágrimas. _

**Naomi, ¿qué te pasa? **_Preguntaron preocupadas Kagome y Rin_

_Pero la respuesta no se escuchó, pues solo Naomi lo vio y se hecho a correr hacía donde era la ex habitación de su tía cuando recolectaba los shikon-kakera para llorar sola. _

**¿Qué paso? **_Preguntó Hikari_

**De seguro fue ese maldito de Etsuya, ya sabía bien que él no le convenía a mi hija, desde que puso un pie aquí, lo supe y ahora hace sufrir a Naomi **_dijo Sesshomaru furioso_

**Naomi… **_dijo Kagome preocupada viendo hacía donde se fue su sobrina_

_Mientras tanto, Naomi estaba llorando desconsoladamente, solo quería gritar y golpear algo, y lo peor es que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, pues sus poderes eran demasiado grandes y no los podía controlar y al estar en un estado tan deprimente solo se sentía como ese poder youkai quería salir, quería que Naomi se transformara en un perro gigante como su padre o su abuelo. Pero Naomi se controló, a pesar del dolor, y ante tantas lágrimas, dijo:_

**En mi cumpleaños te conocí, en mi cumpleaños te ame y en mi cumpleaños, me dejaste **

_Paso una larga semanas después de ello, y Naomi estaba sumamente deprimida, siempre estaba cansada, con ojeras y los ojos irritados, no quería comer, no quería hacer nada, cuando volvió a la escuela decidió abandonar la música, pues había decidido abandonar todo lo que le recordara a Etsuya, pues ya era más que suficiente estar en la escuela, y ver a Chiaki besando a Etsuya cada vez que Naomi los veía. Sesshomaru se enojo, cuando Naomi le informó que abandonaría el canto, pero hasta él entendió que su hija estaba mal, y no estaba para reclamos ni regaños. Ya que a pesar de los intentos de Naomi por olvidar, jamás lo conseguía y hasta un día fue al parque, a sentarse en aquella banca que numerosas veces compartió con Etsuya, esa banca que fue testigo del gran amor que le tenía, testigo de los muchos besos que se dieron y que Naomi creía que serían eternos, y en esa banca, ahí sola Naomi cantó, mientras recordaba, a su querido Etsuya:_

_**Puedo oír tu voz, diciendo el adiós  
destruyendo toda la ilusión  
ya no quiero hablar, ni quiero pensar  
ni siquiera puedo imaginar  
que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar que **_

_**Ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor **_

_**Miro y ya no estás, no hayo a quién hablar  
cae la lluvia y ya no queda más  
puedo recordar, en aquel lugar  
cuando nos miramos al pasar **_

_**Sin ti no hay más sólo el final  
sin ti no hay más, sólo quiero llorar **_

_**Y es que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor**_

_**Ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor  
las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol  
se fue el calor de amarte  
ya nada queda de nuestro amor **_

_**Aún puedo sentirte, aún puedo soñarte  
aquí tenerte, ser de ti, amor  
tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mi, ah eeeh... **_

_**na na na na...**_

_Después de eso, Naomi siguió su camino a casa, así que cuando llegó al templo Higurashi fue directamente al pozo, y saltó, peor al llegar al Sengoku empezó a caminar si dirección determinada, y logro llegar hasta un claro que no conocía, y de repente, empezó a escuchar voces, la voz de… ¿Kikyo?_

**¿Kikyo? **_Dijo Naomi antes de ocultarse_

_Y pudo ver que si, era Kikyo que llevaba en las manos un cofre y un viejo pergamino, lo dejo todo en el piso y empezó a recitar un conjuro extraño en otra lengua, pero eos no fue lo sorprendente, sino que del cofre empezó a salir una nube negra, y esa misma nube empezó a tomar forma, y cuando cesó todo, enfrente estaba… ¡NARAKU!_

**Ya era hora Kikyo**

**Lo siento, me tomo tiempo más de lo que esperaba**

**Al menos ahora estoy vivo de nuevo, y más fuerte, de lo que alguna vez me imagine muajajajajajaja**

_Después de ver tan repulsivo espectáculo, Naomi corrió a casa, donde se lo contó todo a Sesshomaru, pero no alcanzo el tiempo, pues Naraku empezó a atacar._

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**Después de eso, mi padre y tío trataron de derrotar a Naraku, pero fue imposible, y fue cuando vinimos nosotras a esta época**

**Que historia, tan triste Naomi**

**Espero que entiendas que todo te lo conté para que recapacitaras, no es buena elección dejar algo que amas por creer que ya esta todo por perdido, debes luchar y no dejar que te pongan a la sombra de un viejo amor**

**¿Y tú, harás eso?**

**No, no Kagome, para mía ya es tarde**

**Jamás es tarde**

**Para mí si lo es, pero eso no viene al caos, será mejor volver **_dijo Naomi antes de empezarse a alejar_

_Y Kagome se quedó pensando, en todo por lo que su sobrina paso y no quería que eos le pasara a ella._

"_Luchare, te lo prometo Naomi" pensó antes de ir a alcanzar a Naomi._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: lo se, lo se he dejado pendiente ¡Atrapados en mi época!, peor la creatividad para este fic me ataco, y espero que me tengan un poco más de paciencia. _

**Ninihia.- **_tratare de apurarme con el otro fic, gracias por tu review._

**miara makisan****.- **_el cap no esta tan corto, son 15 páginas jeje, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, y si pondré a Kohaku en acción y a Sessh muy celoso jajajaja, y si poco a poco Sessh comenzara a sentir cariño por sus hijas, en especial por Naomi, quien responde como se le da su gana jajaja, cuídate bye. _

**MeilinSnape****.- **_la paciencia e suna virtud, ponto sabrán que Rin es su madre, y si te invito a partir la piñata de Kikyo jajajaja, y si, Naomi es genial ¿no crees?, cuídate bye. _

**Anyels****.- **_como te darás cuenta, Naomi si tuvo un amor, aunque este tuvo un final trágico, peor luego se desquita con Kagura jajaja, yo tampoco la soporto, y es un poco más largo el cap, así que disfrútalo, cuídate bye. _

**takako-kurumi****.- **_Si, ya actualice un poquito más rápido y un poco más largo el cap. Jajaja bye. _

**PRiNcEsS DaRk AnGeL****.- **_gracias por tu consejo del ataque, prometo pronto usarlo, y ya pronto morirá Kagura, así que no te preocupes jajaja cuídate bye. _

**Brenda jet aime****.- **_yo nunca abandonaría un fic, eso te lo prometo, y ya actualice un poquito antes, jeje disfruta el cap. Cuídate bye. _

**Hikari no Hoshi****.- **_si, Naomi es genial, y no solo dejara ver mal a Kikyo, también pronto peleara contra ella, eso espéralo pronto, cuídate bye. _

**kagome-tgn.- **_aquí esta la continuación, disfrútala, bye. _

**Husaw_.- _**_tranqui, dudo mucho matar a Kohaku, es indispensable para darle celos a Sessh jajaja. _

**Angelica.- **_ya no sufras, aquí esta la continuación, jeje, ojalá te guste, cuídate bye. _


	6. Meidou Zangetsuha

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: Meidou Zangetsuha

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

**Después de eso, mi padre y mi tío trataron de derrotar a Naraku, pero fue imposible, y fue cuando vinimos nosotras a esta época**

**Que historia, tan triste Naomi**

**Espero que entiendas que todo te lo conté para que recapacitaras, no es buena elección dejar algo que amas por creer que ya esta todo por perdido, debes luchar y no dejar que te pongan a la sombra de un viejo amor**

**¿Y tú, harás eso?**

**No, no Kagome, para mí ya es tarde**

**Jamás es tarde**

**Para mí si lo es, pero eso no viene al caso, será mejor volver **_dijo Naomi antes de empezarse a alejar_

_Y Kagome se quedó pensando, en todo por lo que su sobrina paso y no quería que eso le pasara a ella._

"_Luchare, te lo prometo Naomi" pensó antes de ir a alcanzar a Naomi._

_A la mañana siguiente, todos notaron que Naomi estaba más seria que de costumbre, algo bastante preocupante y sus hermanas trataron de saber que le pasaba, pero ella no decía nada, solo miraba hacía el horizonte soltando un largo suspiro, "El haber recordado a Etsuya me hizo mal, pero, era necesario, ya que si no lo hacía Kagome se daría por vencida y no puedo permitir eso, ya que aparte de vencer a Naraku también debo asegurarme de que su futuro será como el que conozco" esos eran los pensamientos de Naomi, y después de dejar a un lado a Etsuya se fue a sentar contra un árbol y de su mochila sacó un libro color azul rey y se puso a leerlo._

**Hermana, ¿qué haces? **_Preguntó Hikari _

**Estudiando física **

**Que flojera me das Naomi**

**Pues no estaría mal que también te pusieras a estudiar, a ver si así subes tus calificaciones**

**¡Ahí!, no empieces, empiezas a sonar de nuevo como papá**

**Pues no esta de más el recordarte que tienes que ponerte al día con tus estudios, ya que el venir aquí no significa que te deshacerlas de tus obligaciones como alumna de 2º de secundaria **

**Ya lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar**

**Que bueno que lo tengas presente, ahora ponte a estudiar**

**¡Oye, espera!, ¿quién te dijo que me iba a poner a estudiar?**

**No hay tiempo para discutir, debes de mejorar tus notas ya que vas baja en tus materias, especialmente en historia, HISTORIA Hikari ¿cómo es eso posible, si tú literalmente vives en el pasado? **

**No es mi culpa, esa clase es muy aburrida**

**Aburrida o no debes mejorar, no es una opción el reprobar**

**Sigo insistiendo, suenas como papá**

**¿Quién suena como papá? **_Preguntó Riku quien llegó Aine_

**Naomi, Naomi suena como papá **_dijo Hikari algo irritada_

**Pero, ¿de qué te sorprendes Hikari?, Naomi siempre ha sido muy parecida a su papá, hasta hay veces en las que llego a imaginar que no es su hija sino su clon **_dijo Aine_

**Ah, gracias Aine **_dijo Naomi con sarcasmo_

**Bueno pero ¿qué hacen? **_Preguntó Riku_

**Estudiando, y deberían hacer lo mismo **_dijo Naomi volviendo la vista a su libro_

**Naomi, ESTAS LOCA, estamos en el pasado ¿Y TÚ QUIERES ESTUDIAR? **_Gritó Hikari_

**Estoy de acuerdo con Naomi **_dijo Riku_

**¿QUÉ? **_Gritó Hikari desconcertada mirando a su hermana_

**Bueno, es que no me quiero atrasar **_dijo Riku en lo que buscaba su libro de matemáticas para estudiar un poco_

**Me van a desesperar **_dijo Hikari_

**La verdad es que me da flojera estudiar **_empezó a decir Aine_

**Gracias, ¿ven?, Aine tampoco quiere estudiar **_dijo Hikari tratando de convencer a sus hermanas_

**Pero aún así lo tengo que hacer **_dijo Aine para decepción de Hikari _**no quiero volver a la escuela y parecer una tonta **_después de decir eso también sacó su libro pero de química_

**Todas ustedes, están LOCAS **_terminó Hikari sabiendo que esta guerra para ella ya estaba perdida y ni modos, también se tendría que poner a estudiar lo que para ella es la aburrida clase de historia, así que fue a sacar su libro de color rojo oscuro._

_Apenas llevarían unos veinte minutos de estudio, cuando Kagome se les acercó_

**¿Qué hacen?**

**Estudiar **_dijeron las cuatro chicas a la vez_

**¿Estudiar?, ¡Ahhhhh!, ahora me acuerdo que pronto tendré exámenes y no he estudiado **_dijo Kagome antes de ir a buscar desesperadamente sus libros para comenzar a estudiar, pero… después de unos minutos._

**AHHHHH, NO ENTIENDO NADA **

**¿Qué te pasa Kagome? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA, AHHHH no puede ser… snif, snif **

**¿Y solo por eso te pones así? **_Dijo Naomi de manera serena sin despegar la vista de su libro_

**¿Ehhhh…? **_Dijo Kagome confundida mirando hacía su dirección, y entonces vio como Naomi se levantaba mientras cerraba su libro y se sentaba junto a ella_

**¿Qué no entiendes? **

**Ehhh… esto… estos problemas de trigonometría **_dijo a la vez que le enseñaba los problemas ya dichos_

**Mmmmm… mira, para sacar el resultado lo que tienes que hacer es… **_después de un rato_

**Ahhhhhh, entiendo ¡muchas gracias Naomi!**

**De nada, pero ya no grites por algo tan absurdo como esto**

**Si, lo siento **_dijo Kagome y luego se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza mientras Naomi volvía a su libro de física_

_En todo ese día no se movieron del lugar, pues ciertas jóvenes querían estudiar (bueno menos Hikari, pero no importa) lo que provoco que Inuyasha y Kouga se enojaran pues ellos querían seguir buscando a Naraku y matarlo, pero nadie les hizo caso, y desistieron de mala gana, mientras que Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, Ah-Uh, Ayame, Ginta, Hakaku, Kohaku y hasta el mismo Jaken tomaron esto como un buen descanso. Todos pensaron que tampoco Sesshomaru estaría de acuerdo en descansar un rato, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Sesshomaru no dijo nada y solo se recargo en un árbol y cerro los ojos, cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo, pero no, tenía todos sus sentidos al máximo y estaba preparado para todo, como el buen youkai que es._

_Ya después de mucho estudiar, ya eran aproximadamente las 9:00 PM y tanto Erik como Izumi ya tenían mucho sueño y las otras niñas ya tenían hambre._

**Naomi, ¿podemos comer? **_Dijo Hikari_

**Muy bien**

**No quiero ir a pescar, ¿por qué no mejor solo usamos algunas de las sopas instantáneas? **_Preguntó Riku_

**Muy buena idea hermana **_dijo Hikari_

_Y mientras ambas hermanas se ponían a preparar la sopas para todos Naomi las miraba detenidamente, y en ese momento alguien se sentó a su lado._

**¿Sucede algo? **_Preguntó Naomi al recién llegado _

**No, nada **_dijo esa persona, que resultó ser Sesshomaru, quien también se quedo viendo a las niñas_

**Pareces pensativo**

**Te quiero preguntar algo**

**Claro, lo que quieras**

**¿Cómo es posible que ustedes cuatro puedan ser mis hijas?**

**Pues, te casaste con nuestra madre y nos tuviste, así de simple**

**Me refiero a ¿cómo fue que llegue a cambiar tanto?, antes de que llegaran yo jamás me había figurado como hombre de familia, es decir, jamás creí el casarme y mucho menos tener hijos, es cierto es necesario tener primogénitos para que siga la descendencia del clan youkai perro, pero, siempre creí que de eso se ocuparía Inuyasha, ya que yo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la necesidad de tener familia**

**¿Eso crees?**

**Eso creía, tu llegada me hace dudar demasiado, ya que desde que llegaron, todas las noches he tenido sueños muy raros, la primera noche soñé con quien yo creo es su madre y con ustedes de pequeñas, pero, anoche soñé que… jugaba con ustedes, y también veo muchos momentos de convivencia contigo y la verdad es que yo el gran Lord Sesshomaru jamás me había puesto en la posición de padre amoroso. **

**Desde esta época a la nuestra tú has cambiado mucho, no solo eres un padre amoroso, también un buen esposo, un hermano comprensivo y un gran modelo a seguir, bueno por lo menos para mí, ya que desde que era pequeña siempre he querido ser como tú, y por eso siempre me esforzaba en cada entrenamiento que dabas, tanto tú como Inuyasha me enseñaron a pelear ya sea con espada o sin ella para llevar nuestro nombre y linaje en alto, supongo que yo tuve un entrenamiento más duro porque soy la portadora de las espadas que mando a forjar mi abuelo, pero eso nunca impidió que disfrutara cada momento que pasaba junto a ti, y no solo a mí, a Hikari, a Riku, a Benjiro los has entrenado y hasta incluso a Aine y Kohaku que para ti son como tus sobrinos postizos, realmente cambiaste mucho, y se que probablemente en este momento ese cambio no te agrade, pero veras que con el tiempo todo lo que llegaste a creer que llegarías a ser desaparecerá y te darás cuenta de que solo te espera un mañana mejor, con todos nosotros a tu lado, sin la necesidad de ser un youkai frío y solitario **

**Mmmm…**

**Un ejemplo son las espadas que estoy portando, ambas fueron creadas con diferentes habilidades, pero con una finalidad en común, proteger y dar bienestar a nuestros seres queridos, Colmillo de Acero es una espada que ayuda a ir contra el enemigo, y no solo a que uno se defienda, sino también a defender a quienes amamos, y Colmillo Sagrado es una espada que da vida, cuando tu corazón lo quiere así, ambas espadas funcionan así, y ahora dime, acaso tú ¿tienes algo que proteger?**

_¿Tienes algo que proteger?_

_Esta pregunta, sin duda dejo sorprendido a Sesshomaru, pues no había escuchado esas palabras desde hace tanto tiempo, aún recordaba cuando su padre le hizo esa pregunta, exactamente antes de que Inutashio perdiera la vida, por haber salvado a su amada Izayoi y a Inuyasha_

**¿Tienes algo que proteger?, Ja, esa pregunta me hace gracia **_dijo Sesshomaru_

**¿Gracia?, ¿Por qué?**

**Porque esa misma pregunta, me la hizo tu abuelo, antes de morir**

**Ahhhh… **_Estas palabras dejaron tan sorprendida a Naomi, que no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de asombro _**¿Mi… abuelo?**

**Así es, el General Perro Inutashio **

**Muchas veces te he escuchado hablar de mi abuelo a mi madre, pero siempre es algo vago y sin mucho significado, pero siempre quise saber como fue él**

**Él era… un youkai muy poderoso, varias veces quise superarlo, ser más fuerte que él, pero…**

**¿Pero?**

_Hasta este punto, Sesshomaru ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber hablando con quien será su primogénita, no sabía si era correcto empezar a abrirse a aquella joven de 18 años._

**No, nada será mejor que lo olvides **_dijo Sesshomaru antes de levantarse y alejarse _

**Ahhh no espera… **_dijo Naomi, pero no logro detenerlo _**(suspiro) un poco más y pude haberme enterado de algo crucial, ahhh que lastima**

_Ya todos estaban cenando, pero Sesshomaru no comió y procuro mantenerse alejado de todos, y la verdad es que esa actitud solo les preocupo a quienes serán sus hijas y a Rin, excepto a Naomi, pues entendía que era lo que le molestaba, y hasta incluso empezó a pensar que tal vez el tratar de sincerarse con él no haya sido buna buena decisión, en ese mismo instante y solo para empeorar el estado de animo de Naomi, sus sensible nariz detectó un aroma tan conocido como odiado por ella, y en cuanto lo detectó se puso de pie y solo espero._

**¿Qué sucede Naomi? **_Decía Hikari, pero antes de recibir respuesta un fuerte viento surgió de la nada, y al terminar se vio la figura detestable de Kagura. _**¿Qué? ¿Tú otra vez?, Bueno hasta cuando vas a entender**

**Anteriormente te burlaste de mí, pero ya no, ¡PREPARATE A PELEAR! **_Dijo Kagura a Naomi_

**Solo lograras ponerte más en vergüenza Kagura **_dijo Naomi tranquilamente_

**NO HABLES Y PELEA, ANDA SACA A TU COLMILLO**

**Como quieras **_dijo Naomi antes de sacar su espada, pero no sacó a Colmillo de Acero sino a ¿Colmillo Sagrado?_

**¿Colmillo Sagrado? **_Preguntaron a la vez Kagome, Sango y Shippo_

**¿Qué piensa hacer esa tonta?, no se puede pelear con Colmillo Sagrado **_dijo Inuyasha como si estuviera decepcionado de la decisión de su sobrina._

**Tal vez la señorita Naomi tenga alguna estrategia **_dijo Miroku_

**¿Colmillo Sagrado? **_Susurro Sesshomaru, ante la sorpresa_

**¿Colmillo Sagrado? Jajajajajajajajajajaja, que tonta eres niña, ¿acaso crees que me derrotaras con Colmillo Sagrado?, tus aires de grandeza te están afectando la cabeza **_dijo Kagura en modo de burla_

_En cambio…_

**¡DALE DURO NAOMI! **_Dijo Hikari_

**¡SI!, DEMUESTRA LO PODEROSO QUE ES COLMILLO SAGRADO **_dijo Aine_

**¡OH POR FAVOR! ¿De verdad crees que me derrotaras con eso niña? **_Dijo Kagura_

**Y no solo eso, con algo de suerte y te envió de una buena vez al infierno**

**¿De que hablas?**

**Mejor pelea**

**Agggggg ¡Maldita! ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!**

_Obviamente Noami esquivo esos ataques de manera fácil, pues pelear contra Kagura, era como un juego para ella, y estuvo un rato esquivándola y burlándose de ella. _

**¿Qué pasa Kagura?, acaso ¿ya te cansaste?**

**Ya veras, cuando te atrape…**

**Cuando me atrapes ya estarás muerta, mejor prueba esto **_dijo Naomi mientras alzaba a Colmillo Sagrado sorprendiendo a todos _**¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!**_ Y al gritar este ataque, una gran esfera completamente redonda y negra apareció que se acercaba velozmente a Kagura, pero por desgracia logro esquivarla, pero eso si, con mucho miedo, pues al esquivar ese ataque vio a Naomi con los ojos llenos de miedo, asombro, angustia y desesperación_

**¿Qué... qué fue eso? **_Decía Kagura_

**La entrada al infierno **_dijo Naomi_


	7. Resucitado

Wola, bueno soy nueva en hacer fics, de anime, así que si no me sale, perdón.

Bueno este fic, es mío pero con ayuda de algunas amigas, y de mi nueva amiga Atori, amiga este fic te lo dedico.

Todo lo que este "entre comillas" son los pensamientos

Título: Retorno al pasado.

Capítulo: Resucitado

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

**Cuando me atrapes ya estarás muerta, mejor prueba esto **_dijo Naomi mientras alzaba a Colmillo Sagrado sorprendiendo a todos _**¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!**_ Y al gritar este ataque, una gran esfera completamente redonda y negra apareció que se acercaba velozmente a Kagura, pero por desgracia logro esquivarla, pero eso si, con mucho miedo, pues al esquivar ese ataque vio a Naomi con los ojos llenos de miedo, asombro, angustia y desesperación_

**¿Qué... qué fue eso? **_Decía Kagura_

**La entrada al infierno **_dijo Naomi_

**¿Qué demonios fue eso? **_Dijo Inuyasha igual de sorprendido y asustado que los demás _

**No lo se, pero fue un ataque sorprendente **_dijo Miroku_

**Es el ataque Meidou Zangetsuha **_dijo Hikari_

**¿Meidou Zangetsuha? **_Dijeron Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku_

**Pero¿qué clase de ataque es ese? **_Dijo Kagome_

**Ese es uno de los grandes secretos de Colmillo Sagrado **_respondió Hikari_

**Pero ¿no se supone que Colmillo Sagrado no puede matar? **_dijo Sango_

**Y además¿por qué Naomi lo llamo la entrada del infierno? **_Preguntó Inuyasha invadido de curiosidad, y Sesshomaru quien estaba igual de sorprendido estaba escuchando atentamente _

**El Meidou Zangetsuha es un ataque especial, se abre en forma de luna llena que funciona como un portal para el infierno. Cuando corta a un enemigo con esa técnica, el cuerpo de ese individuo se va directo al infierno. **_Dijo Hikari _**le tomo mucho trabajo a Naomi, pero ahora lo ha controlado ha la perfección, sin duda ella es el orgullo de la familia ¿quién diría que lograría controlar una técnica de esa magnitud? y solo tiene 18 años. Papá dice que Naomi será en un futuro mucho más poderosa que cualquier youkai que haya habido, hasta incluso más fuerte que nuestro abuelo **_terminó Hikari con mucho orgullo_

**Pero¿de donde salió esa técnica? **_Preguntó Miroku_

**Ahhhhhhh… pues… yo… **_decía Hikari con una gotita en la cabeza _

**No lo sabes ¿verdad? **_Dijo Inuyasha _

**¡Oye! No me molestes, además no es mi culpa el no saberlo, cuando le enseño ese ataque nuestro padre se los enseño en secreto y no sabemos nada acerca de ese ataque, solo nuestra madre y al parecer ustedes también **_respondió Hikari enojada_

**¿Nosotros? **_Dijeron todos a la vez_

**Así es, y también otras personas**

**¿Quiénes? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Pues… **_pero antes de terminar con su respuesta, Hikari se fijo en la pelea y decidió callar, hasta que su hermana estuviera desocupada_

**Vamos Kagura, no me digas que ya te invadió el miedo **_dijo Naomi de manera burlona_

**Cállate, como si tus ataques de segunda me intimidaran **_dijo Kagura tratando de convencer a Naomi y a si misma de que era cierto, pero la verdad es que se estaba muriendo del miedo, pues cuando el ataque del Meidou Zangetsuha se le acercaba puso sentir claramente como era succionada hacía un lugar oscuro y frío._

**¡OH!, por favor Kagura, es más que obvio que estas muerta del miedo, y la verdad es que no te culpo, ya que mi ataque Meidou Zangetsuha es bastante poderoso y aterrador **_decía Naomi _**si yo fuera tú tendría miedo… mucho miedo **_dijo Naomi con mucha satisfacción al ver que al terminar de hablar, la cara de Kagura mostró un gran enojo por no poder combatir_

**¡Esto es ridículo!**_ Dijo Kagura antes de coger una de las plumas de su cabeza e irse volando en ella_

**Con que intentando escapar eh… **_decía Naomi mirando en dirección a Kagura _**Pues no te lo voy a permitir **_Naomi saltó hasta estar a la altura de Kagura (la cual se asustó al tenerla junto) para sostenerla por el cabello y tirarla para tener un doloroso impactó contra el suelo_

_Segundos después, Kagura empezó reaccionar quien estaba en el suelo con la ropa manchada y algo rota, y con el rostro con algo de sangre y completamente despeinada, entonces levantó la cabeza y vio a Naomi quien seguía en el aire mirándola burlonamente._

**¡Eres una mal nacida¿Me escuchaste? MAL NACIDA **_le gritó Kagura_

**Si, si **_decía Naomi sin darle mucha importancia en lo que aterrizaba enfrente de Kagura _**Y tú eres, una cualquiera, maldita hanyou buena para nada, pero te diré algo, aún no te voy a matar **

**¿Qué? **_Preguntaron todos _

**No, aún no, ya que el Meidou Zangetsuha es un medio de morir muy rápido, y yo quiero matarte de una manera lenta y dolorosa, y si es con mis garras venenosas **_decía Naomi mientras levantaba su mano derecha y esta adquiría un tono verdoso que era conocido por todos, ya que varias veces vieron a Sesshomaru con esa misma posee, pero tan rápido como llego ese tono igual de rápido se esfumo, pues Naomi así lo quiso _**mucho mejor, pero mientras **_después de decir esto, Naomi tomo a Kagura por el cabello y empezó a darle de vueltas_** ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**_ hasta que la soltó y esta salió volando (estilo equipo Rocket en Pokemón) _**Ahhhh, que bonita manera de entretenerse **

**¡Naomi! **_Gritaron tanto Hikari como Aine quienes se acercaban a Naomi _

**Díganme ¿disfrutaron del espectáculo? **_Preguntó Naomi como si nada hubiera pasado_

**Si, pero la hubieras matado de una vez **_dijo Aine_

**No Aine, primero Naraku, luego Kikyo y luego la inútil de Kagura, así será más divertido**

**Si tú lo dices hermana **_dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, aunque con una ceja levantada, pues a veces no entendía a su hermana _**Ah y… tienes un problema**

**¿Cómo que tengo un problema?**

**Pues, es que cuando atacaste a la kabruta… es decir a Kagura ellos **_dijo Hikari señalando a Inuyasha a y los demás _**nos preguntaron por el Meidou Zangetsuha, pero no pudimos explicarles mucho y están llenos de curiosidad**

**Ya veo **_(suspiro)_** ni modos, a dar otra explicación **_dijo Naomi antes de acercarse a los demás _**me dijeron que tienen dudas, acerca del ataque que use**

**Así es, en primera ¿cómo conseguiste ese ataque?, en segunda ¿cómo es posible que a Colmillo Sagrado lo utilices para esa técnica?, y en tercera ¿por qué yo no tengo ese ataque? **_Dijo Inuyasha enojado, pero en instante sintió un piquete en la mejilla y al aplastarlo en su mano encontró a una pulga conocida por todos y que estaba mareada por el golpe _**¿Anciano Myoga?**

**Hola amo Inuyasha**

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Bueno, he escuchado rumores de que hay jóvenes vagando por estas regiones que afirman ser las hijas del joven Sesshomaru, y venía a ver si usted sabe algo al respecto **

**Acaso ella **_dijo Inuyasha en lo que le mostraba a Myoga a Naomi _**responde tu pregunta**

**¡OH! Santo cielos, esta jovencita es idéntica al joven Sesshomaru**

**Será porque ella es su hija futurista, ella se llama Naomi **_dijo Inuyasha_

**Vaya, vaya, vaya **_dijo Myoga antes de saltar a la mejilla de Naomi y darle un piquete, claro esta que Naomi al instante de sentir el piquete lo aplasto con la mano _**Uy, me marie, usted señorita se parece mucho al joven Sesshomaru, pero sin duda me hace recordar a mi Gran Señor**

_Todos se sorprendieron antes estas palabras de la pulguita._

**¿A mi abuelo? **_Preguntó Naomi_

**Así es señorita **_decía Myoga _**su sangre tiene un sabor casi idéntico al de mi Gran Señor, y eso no es todo, usted despide un aura de energía inmensa, casi tan grande como la de mi Gran Señor, no dudo que usted sea una joven youkai muy poderosa, que con entrenamiento y dedicación sería capaz de superar los poderes de mi Gran Señor Inutaisho **

**¿En serio lo crees? **_Dijo Naomi_

**Sin duda, sería incapaz de mentir en algo así**

**Entonces ¿me parezco a mi abuelo? **_Dijo Naomi contenta _

**Así es **_dijo una voz desconocida de mujer elegantemente vestida, de cabello largo y plateado, con ojos ambarinos _**te pareces mucho a Inutaisho**

**Usted… **_dijo Naomi en susurro_

**Debes ser muy parecida a él si eres capaz de controlar a los dos Colmillos, pero eso no basta, también debes aprender a controlar todas y cada una de sus técnicas ¿sabías eso niña?**

**Claro que lo se**

**¿Y sabes quién soy yo? **

**Claro que si, usted es la youkai Shiro primera mujer del General Perro Inutaisho, madre del Lord Sesshomaru, y por lo tanto… mi abuela**

**¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? **_Gritaron todos menos Sesshomaru _

**Vaya, veo que si me conoces, estas bien informada**

**Solo se algunos detalles insignificantes**

_Mientras seguía esta conversación, Shiro tenía en el rostro una sonrisa no muy amigable que digamos, y en cambio Naomi tenía su semblante serio y frío como de costumbre._

**¡OH! Señora Shiro, hace mucho que no la veo **_dijo Myoga quien aún seguía en el hombro de Naomi_

**¿Anciano Myoga? Vaya, hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti, no desde que me separe de Inutaisho**

**Si, eso fue, hace muchos años señora**

**Bastantes diría yo, pero no vine a platicar, vine a comprobar que esa niña **_refiriéndose a Naomi _**es digna de reconocerla como mi nieta **

**¿Comprobar? **_Decía Naomi _**¿y cómo lo hará?**

**Tendrás que pelear contra mí, y ganarme **

**¿Qué cosa?**

**A ver… esperen un momento **_decía Inuyasha confundido _**¿en serio esa mujer es la madre de Sesshomaru?**

**Ha de ser, Sesshomaru es muy parecido a ella **_dijo Kagome_

**Salió más a la madre que al padre **_dijo Sango_

**Esto es una extraña reunión familiar **dijo Miroku

**Ya me escuchaste¡anda! Pelea **_dijo Shiro sin poner atención a los comentarios de los demás _

**Lo siento, pero… yo no pienso pelear contra usted**_ dijo Naomi _

**¿Qué?, vaya pero que tonterías, sino peleas morirás en este mismo lugar **

**Aún así, no pienso pelear contra usted**

**Entonces morirás **_dijo Shiro antes de acercarse a gran velocidad hacía Naomi y empezó a atacarla._

_Y aún que Naomi podía evadir los ataques, el que no se defendiera provocó que varios de los ataques de Shiro si la alcanzaran, y poco a poco Naomi se fue llenando de heridas y fatiga. _

**Vamos niña¿por qué no peleas?**

**Porque… **_decía Naomi con dificultad _**usted es mi abuela, es parte de mi familia y no la pienso lastimar**

**Pero que tonta, sino me atacas te matare, sin importarme que seas mi nieta, ya que así comprobare de que no eres digna de llevar mi sangre corriendo por tus venas **

**Tal vez, pero aún así no la atacare, ya que aunque no le tenga aprecio a usted, si le tengo respeto y por lo tanto no le haré daño, ya que usted es parte de MI familia y por lo tanto no le haré mal, ya que yo estoy en contra de las peleas entre familiares, y es por ello que a veces me avergüenzo de mi padre y de mi tío cuando pelean.**

_Dicho esto último, Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y Sesshomaru volteo la mirada._

**Dices cosas muy incoherentes, esas palabras no son bien aceptadas viniendo de una youkai. Deberías ya entender cual es tu lugar, un youkai busca poder y supremacía eliminando a quien intente impedir el objetivo, siempre un youkai debe tener una meta fija en especial uno de tan alto linaje como tú, así que deja tus cursilerías y pelea, ya que al decir esas palabras pareces un humano humano. **

**Será porque tengo raíces humanas**

**¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? **_Gritó Shiro_

**Lo que ha escuchado**

**Pero… ¿cómo es posible?, tú eres una youkai, eso yo lo se¿cómo podrías tener algún parentesco con los despreciables humanos? **

**Porque mi madre originalmente era una humana **

**¿CÓMO?, ESO NO ES POSIBLE **

**Claro que lo es, mi madre era humana, pero se hizo youkai con la ayuda de la Perla de Shikon **

**SESSHOMARU, me has decepcionado **_dijo Shiro sin darse cuenta de que era claramente escuchada por Sesshomaru _**enredarte con una humana, que deshonra**_ Sesshomaru había inclinado un poco la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero inmediatamente la volvió a levantar al escuchar de nuevo a Naomi_

**Él no tiene la culpa, él solo la ama y mucho ¿qué hay de malo en eso?**

**¿Amor?, Ja, estúpido sentimiento humano, lo único para lo que sirve el amor es para volverte débil, el amor ocasiono la muerte del tonto de Inutaisho, y por lo que dices, es lo mismo que le pasara a Sesshomaru y a ti.**

**Pues si, tienes razón, lo que le paso a mi abuelo es lo mismo que le pasara a mi padre, él también descubrirá hasta donde puede amar a alguien, cuanto la amara hasta el punto de dar la vida por esa persona especial, descubrirá cuan grande puede ser el deseo de pasar su vida al lado de esa persona, mi abuelo Inutaisho no pudo estar junto a la persona que amaba **_dijo obviamente refiriéndose a Izayoi _**pero mi padre si pudo lograrlo, y él en mi época es un youkai lleno de vida, de alegría y de amor, amor hacía su familia¿y sabes algo?, estoy muy orgullosa de tener raíces humanas, y en cuanto a mí, pues… se que el amar a alguien me hizo mucho daño, pero no me arrepiento de haber amado, pues prefiero morir a vivir sin poder amar a nadie.**

_Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Naomi, ya que todos estaban muy sorprendidos de sus palabras, sus hermanas y primas por esa tan poco inusual de hablar en ella, y los demás por que no podían creer que eso llegaría a pasar, especialmente Sesshomaru, pues él era el que estaba más sorprendido, y como muy pocas veces en su vida, su rostro mostraba su extrema sorpresa._

**Vaya, pero que decepción **_decía Shiro _**yo vine esperando que mi nieta fuera una youkai digna y poderosa¿y qué es lo qué me encuentro? Una torpe niña que dice solo idioteces, muy bien, si así son las cosas pues… **_y a gran velocidad Shiro se acercó a Naomi y con su mano derecha, la sujeto por el cuello y la empezó a estrangular _**tendré que matarte **

_Naomi solo veía directamente a Shiro sin ninguna intención de detenerla, solo estaba esperando lo inevitable, y de su boca estaban saliendo pequeños gemidos de dolor pues no solo Shiro la estaba estrangulando, sino también estaba utilizando sus garras venenosas. _

**Inuyasha hay que hacer algo **_dijo Kagome preocupada_

**Pero¿qué puedo hacer?**

**No lo se, pero hay que hacer algo ya o esa youkai matara a Naomi**

**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Estúpida promesa que tuviste que hacer Naomi **_gritó Hikari_

**¿Promesa? **_Preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome_

**¿Qué promesa? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Lo que pasa es antes de venir aquí, nuestra madre le hizo prometer a Naomi que en dado caso de que nos encontráramos con nuestra abuela sin importar lo que sucediera Naomi no le haría ningún daño **

**¿Qué cosa? **_Dijo Kagome _

**¿Pero que estaba pensando su madre? **_Preguntó Inuyasha _**¿acaso no se imagino los peligros que correría Naomi si hacía esa promesa?**

**De seguro pensó que a pesar de todo, se trata de nuestra abuela y pensó que ella no nos haría daño **_dijo Hikari_

**Pues así si se nota que su madre es humana, solo un humano tiene esa mentalidad **

**¡Inuyasha!, no seas grosero **_le reclamó Kagome_

**Pero es que es la verdad Kagome**

_Y mientras ellos trataban de encontrar algún medio de ayudar a Naomi, Sesshomaru, quien también estuvo atento a la situación, había un gran debate mental en su cabeza en ese momento, por un lado ya estaba totalmente consiente de que en un futuro no muy lejano se casaría y tendría hijos, cuatro hijas en realidad, y entre ellas, la mayor una youkai bastante fuerte de la que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso, y Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo después de analizar esa situación, pero ahora le decía que resulta que su futura Mujer resulta ser una humana. ¿Una humana? Eso no se lo podía explicar con claridad, ya que desde que tiene uso de razón nunca ha sentido ningún tipo de cariño hacía los humanos, aunque claro, eso cambio cuando Rin apareció en su vida, pero¿eso quería decir que ya de plano su manera de pensar cambio?, y si es así ¿cuando sucedió eso?, no se lo podía explicar, tantas cosas estaban ahora en su cabeza como para concentrarse, y lo que es peor, su madre había llegado y estaba a punto de asesinar a Naomi¡su hija¿acaso él lo permitiría¿Permitirían que mataran a su hija?, y aunque aún no fuera real, Sesshomaru ya sentía a Naomi como su hija, y a pesar de todo, no dejaría que le harían daño… ¿o si?, en ese momento se escucho un grito de parte de Naomi provocado por el dolor, y ese grito basto para que Sesshomaru sintiera como un vuelco en el corazón, y sin que lo notara, Colmillo Sagrado empezó a palpitar._

**De verdad que esperaba mucho de ti **_decía Shiro quien seguía asfixiando a Naomi _**pero ni modos, tendrás que morir **_dijo antes de apretar un poco más, y ya casi la mataba, pero antes de lograr su cometido, su ataque se vio interrumpido por otras garras venenosas _**¿QUÉ¡AH¡Sesshomaru¿Cómo te atreves?**

**No permitiré que la mates **_dijo Sesshomaru mientras se interponía entre su madre y Naomi, quien estaba sosteniendo su cuello y estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración _

**¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué?, tú mismo la escuchaste, es de origen humano, no se defiende y no piensa como youkai, esa niña no sirve para nada más que para dar estúpidos discursos**

**Tal vez, pero no por eso voy a dejar que la mates**

**¿Tanto apreció ya le tienes?**

**Eso no te interesa**

**Cada vez te vas pareciendo más a tu padre **_dijo Shiro casi sin prestar atención al último comentario de su hijo_

_Todos estaban callados, nadie se movía ni decía nada, esperaban a que Shiro dijera su veredicto acerca de este último acontecimiento._

**Muy bien, pues si así es como piensas, me temo que no puedo hacer nada **_dijo Shiro ante la sorpresa de todos _**ya que este encuentro fue en vano,****pero no se confíen, aún tengo varios motivos para no estar tan de acuerdo con que tú seas mi nieta, te falta aprender mucho, pero con tan solo ver tus ojos es obvio que has tenido muchas experiencias, con las cuales has aprendido a ser fuerte y muchas de esas experiencias no fueron muy agradables ¿o me equivoco?**

**No, no se equivoca **_dijo Naomi más calmada _

**Mmmmm, muy bien, pero te estaré observando para ver si cambia mi opinión sobre ti, y por tu bien más vale que así sea, porque no siempre Sesshomaru te protegerá de mí**

**Eso lo se muy bien **

**Y hasta entonces, me retiro **_dijo Shiro antes de irse_

**Espere… **_dijo Naomi haciendo que Shiro se detuviera, pero no volteo a verla _**antes de que se vaya, me dio mucho gusto conocerla**

_Esas palabras sorprendieron a Shiro y volteo un poco la cabeza viendo algo confundida a Naomi_

**A todas nosotras, nos dio mucho gusto **_dijo Hikari, quien se paro junto a Naomi acompañada de Riku, Eri, Izumi y Aine._

**Como sea, después de todo no dudo en que nos veremos en muy poco tiempo**_ dijo Shiro como si no le hubiera importado, para después convertirse en un perro gigante e irse_

_Después de que Shiro se fue, Hikari y Aine ayudaron a Naomi a sanar las marcas que Shiro le dejo en el cuello, nadie le dijo nada a Naomi acerca de que no se defendió, pues todos entendías su posición de no querer atacar a alguien que pertenece a su familia, excepto Sesshomaru, quien le dio un tipo regaño y sermón a Naomi por no actuar como debió hacer sido durante su pelea, pero lo hizo porque aún no entendía muy bien el que le dijeran que se casaría con una humana, ni el que Naomi no se defendiera solo porque su oponente era su abuela, una abuela que por los comentarios de Naomi y Hikari, pudo entender jamás la veían y no sabía nada de ella, que esta era la primera vez que la veían así que no había lazos con Shiro para no atacarla, pero lo que Sesshomaru no entendía es que para Naomi es más importante gastar sus energías contra sus enemigos que contra su aliados, y para Naomi, Shiro era su aliada, por solo ser su abuela. _

_Pero bueno, pasaron unos cuantos días desde este acontecimiento, y las cosas eran… por así decirlos "normales" ya que uno podría decir que todo estaba en perfecta calma y serenidad, pero no era así por completo, porque Eri estaba durante todo el día en una de dos, o pegada a su hermana Naomi y a su prima Izumi… o… pegada a la pierna de Sesshomaru, quien demostraba que al parecer no le molestaba mucho, pero por el contrario, parecía que a Rin no le agradaba mucho esa situación, pues en cuanto veía que Eri iba hacía su amo se enfurecía._

"_¿Que tiene que hacer esa niña colgando TODO el día de la pierna del señor Sesshomaru? Y lo que es peor¿Por qué este no le dice nada¿acaso le gustara la cercanía de esa niña?, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, no Rin no pienses así, además ella siempre le dice papá, así que lo quiere como a su papá, pero no puedo evitar que eso me moleste, ahhhhhhhhh mejor me voy a jugar con Kohaku" _

_Estos eran los pensamientos de todos los días de Rin al ver a Eri cerca de Sesshomaru, por lo general Rin trataba de captar la atención de su amo con cualquier cosa, llevarle flores, hacer algo de comer, fingir que se lastimo, lo que sea, prácticamente estaba desesperada y eso le afectaba en gran medida por lo que siempre que no lograba, que Sesshomaru le pusiera atención o no le daba ganas de intentarlo iba con Kohaku en un intentó de consolarse y este no se lo negaba, al contrario, de buena gana dejaba que Rin se le acercara y jugaba con ella, o solamente platicaban, pero eran siempre conversaciones muy mediocres y que no duraban mucho, pero eso no importaba demasiado, y cada vez que pasaba esto era cuando Sesshomaru tenía su mirada bien puesta sobre Rin, y sus pensamientos de todos los días eran:_

"_¿Por qué se la vive pegada a ese torpe exterminador?, desde que ese mocoso llegó Rin siempre esta con él, y no se porque pero eso no me gusta, ese niño de por si nunca me dará confianza y más porque él intentó matar a Rin, y parece que ella no le interesa mucho eso ¿tan fácil es para ella olvidar que la quiso matar?, eso no tiene lógica, no para mí, bueno pero es que también hay que tomar en cuenta que Rin es muy diferente a mí, y no solo por ser humana, sino porque ella es demasiado dulce, gentil e inocente como para sentir odio, rencor y cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo, ella… solo emana brillo, dulzura, cariño, comprensión y solidaridad… eso me hace recordar cuando la conocí, cuando aún mostrándome frío e indiferente ante ella, ella me ayudo estando yo herido, y después… esos lobos la mataron y yo capte el olor de su sangre mezclado con el de los lobos, y luego la reviví y aún me sigo preguntando porque lo hice, y más aún ¿por qué la dejo que me acompañe?, yo siempre dije que odiaba a los humanos ¿qué hace a esta niña diferente a los demás?" (Piensa aunque lo sabe) "la diferencia… es que ella no me tiene miedo, cualquiera que me ve a siempre me ven con miedo, pero ella no, ella me ve con dulzura, con una gran calidez, pero ahora, ya casi no me ve así, casi no me habla ni me mira, solo esta con ese niño, y con tan solo pensar que ese mocoso me la arrebate me duele y mucho, pero… ¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?, YO el Gran Lord Sesshomaru de las tierras del oeste no debería pensar así, ella solo es una simple humana y no tiene porque importarme el que ella algún día se fuera ¿cierto?" _

_Y esto era todos los días, y todo esto que ocurría lo sabían perfectamente Naomi y sus hermanas, y aunque les daba risa la poca seguridad que muestran sus futuros padres, no podían evitar el pensar que tenían que hacer algo para que estos de alguna manera nunca pero nunca se separaran, ya que al parecer Kohaku era una amenaza más grande de lo que ellas pensaban así como el cariño excesivo que muestra Eri a su padre, pero eso era normal y no lo podían cambiar, así que debían encontrar la manera de apartar a Kohaku de Rin, así como a Eri de Sesshomaru, y ver que ellos pasen mucho tiempo juntos, pero antes de que les pudiera ocurrir algo, hizo acto de presencia una vaca de tres ojos, que montada sobre ella iba el gran herrero que forjo a los dos Colmillos, el viejo Toutousai_

**Hola a todos **_dijo a todos_

**¿Toutousai? **_Dijeron la mayoría, excepto Sesshomaru y Naomi_

**¿Ha que has venido? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**Vine por aquellos rumores**

**¿Acerca de las jóvenes que afirman ser las hijas de Sesshomaru? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Así es**

**Pues, aquí las tienes **_dijo Inuyasha señalando a Naomi y sus hermanas_

**¡OH! VAYA, sorprendente, en verdad sorprendente **_dijo Toutousai mientras veía fijamente a las cuatro hijas de Sesshomaru _**díganme ¿cómo se llaman?**

**Yo soy Eri**

**Yo soy Riku**

**Yo soy Hikari**

**Y yo soy Naomi**

**Vaya, que bien **_decía Toutousai _**veo que tú portas a los dos colmillos **_dijo viendo que en la cintura de Naomi colgaban las dos espadas_

**Si, así es **_dijo Naomi_

**Has de ser muy poderosa para poder dominar amabas espadas**

**Pues con ellas entrene y con ellas peleo**

**¿Con ellas¿acaso también peleas con Colmillo Sagrado?**

**Así es**

**¿Con qué ataque?**

**Con el Meidou Zangetsuha **

**¿En serio?, ese es un ataque muy poderoso, dime ¿has podido completar el Meidou con un circulo completo? **

**Si**

**Vaya, se nota que eres nieta de mi Gran Señor**

**Fue lo mismo que yo dije **_dijo Myoga quien seguía en el hombro de Naomi_

**¡Oh! Pulga Myoga, no sabía que estabas aquí**

**Al igual que tú, yo vine a confirmar esos rumores**

**Ya veo**

**Pero dime Toutousai¿solo viniste a eso también? **_Preguntó Myoga_

**No, también vine porque el Colmillo Sagrado de Sesshomaru me llamó**

**¿QUÉ? **_Preguntaron todos menos Sesshomaru, quien solo lo miraba confundido_

**No te hagas el que no sabe Sesshomaru, es seguro que te diste cuenta de que Colmillo Sagrado estaba intranquilo**

"_¿Así que estaba llamando a Toutousai?" pensaba Sesshomaru_

**De cualquier manera tal parece que tu corazón carecía de algo hasta hace poco, carencia que ha sido calmada **

**¿A qué te refieres con carencia? **_Preguntaba molesto Jaken _**El corazón del señor Sesshomaru es perfecto**

**Es fuerte y amable ¿cierto? **_Dijo Rin inocentemente_

**No conozco su lado amable **_dijo Jaken a Rin con una lagrimita en el ojo izquierdo_

**No llore señor Jaken **_dijo Rin_

**Es cierto ¿verdad? **_Seguía Toutousai _**Es algo que viene a tu mente**

_Entonces ahí fue cuando Sesshomaru recordó como casi su madre asesinaba a Naomi, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y ese acontecimiento se estaba presentando en su mente durante los últimos días._

"_Así que durante ese momento…" seguía pensando Sesshomaru_

**En realidad no se que habrá sucedido **_dijo Toutousai _**lo importante es que Colmillo Sagrado reaccionó al cambio en tu corazón. Lo que probablemente se deba a un sentimiento de furia y tristeza que sentiste por alguien más, en vez de ti mismo. Como sea, dame la espada **

**¿Qué? **_Preguntó Sesshomaru_

**El momento de reforjarla ha llegado. Para ser un arma **

_Y ante estas últimas palabras todos, pero todos, tuvieron una gran expresión de sorpresa._

**No te preocupes, que en tres días estará lista **_dijo Toutousai antes de recibir a Colmillo Sagrado e irse en su vaca_

_Tres días después…_

_Era de noche, y todos estaban impacientes por que llegara Toutousai, bueno no todos, Naomi y sus hermanas y primas como ya sabían lo que paso no le mostraron mucho interés. De repente Toutousai llegó._

**Hola, toma Sesshomaru, aquí tienes a Colmillo Sagrado, desenfúndala, me preguntó si podrás dominarla**

**Hmph, viejo Toutousai **_dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Colmillo _**si has hecho un pésimo trabajo con Colmillo Sagrado considera finalizada tu vida **

…………… **Su personalidad no ha cambiado ¿eh? **

**No me digas que ahora recién te das cuenta **_le dijo Jaken _

_En ese momento, de la tierra surgió un monstruo listo para atacar a Sesshomaru. _

"_Fíjate bien, Sesshomaru… la senda de la espada debe ser guiada por Colmillo Sagrado" pensaba Toutousai _

_En ese momento, una luz empezó a salir poco a poco de la espada._

**Esta saliendo luz **_dijo Rin_

_En ese momento Sesshomaru atacó al monstruo._

**¿Lo hizo? **_Preguntaron todos_

_Pero el monstruo seguía ahí._

**¿Qué¿No lo eliminó? **_Preguntaba Jaken_

**Señor Jaken ¿qué es eso?, encima del monstruo **_dijo Rin_

_Y cuando todos voltearon, se podía ver una luna en cuarto menguante._

**Acaba de abrirse el Meidou **_dijo Toutousai_

_Y esa forma de luna, atravesó al monstruo cortando de los hombros para arriba, y luego… desapareció._

**El cuerpo de ese monstruo fue enviado al más allá **_explicó Naomi_

**¿El más allá? **_Preguntaron todos menos Sesshomaru, Toutousai, sus hermanas y primas_

**La forma de la cisura aún tiene la de una luna creciente. Conforme adquieras poder, será casi como un círculo completo… en ese momento, el cuerpo entero del enemigo será enviado al más allá **_explicaba Toutousai_

**Así que esta facultada para abrirse a través del Meidou **_dijo Sesshomaru_

**Colmillo Sagrado empezó como una espada que unía este mundo con el más allá **_continuaba Toutousai _**Es por eso que la persona que empuña a Colmillo Sagrado puede ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo eliminándolos, es posible para esa persona, traer a los muertos de regreso a este mundo**

**¡Guau! **_Exclamó Rin_

**Oye... tú fuiste la primera que revivieron, si no me equivoco **_dijo Jaken mirando a Rin_

**Inversamente, el camino hacía el más allá es a través del Meidou, abriéndolo puedes enviar, literalmente, al enemigo al infierno. Ése es el modo de batalla de Colmillo Sagrado. Así que lo que usaste hace poco fue… **_decía Toutousai_

**Meidou Zangetsuha **_dijeron Sesshomaru y Naomi a la vez_

"_Aunque ese condenado de Sesshomaru pudo dominarlo fácilmente. Como siempre, la torpeza no es uno de sus defectos. Bueno, ya que Colmillo Sagrado dio su consentimiento es algo que no puede evitarse" pensaba Toutousai_

_Mientras que Sesshomaru tenía el recuerdo de ver a su madre asfixiando a Naomi, y luego de cómo él lo evitó y luego su madre dijo que ese encuentro fue en vano._

"_Si ese encuentro fue en vano o no, eso lo decidiré yo" pensaba Sesshomaru_

**Toutousai… **_decía Sesshomaru_

**¿Um?**

**El Colmillo Sagrado de pelea desde luego que la acepto **

_A nadie le sorprendieron las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru, ya que al ver que Naomi tenía esa espada, era más que obvio que Sesshomaru la aceptaría, y una vez que Toutousai se fue, Sesshomaru se llevó a Naomi a un lugar apartado para conversar._

**¿Sucede algo?**

**Toutousai dijo que se necesita de poder y entrenamiento para completar el Meidou Zangetsuha**

**Si, así es**

**Pues necesito practicar con alguien, y necesito que sea contigo**

**¿Qué¿conmigo?**

**Si, tú ya lo completaste y por ello entrenare contigo, así se me será más fácil y rápido**

**Pues si, pero…**

**Pero nada, empezaremos mañana **_dijo Sesshomaru antes de irse_

**Está bien **_dijo una Naomi aún un poco confundida_

_A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron despertados por fuertes estruendos._

**¡Ahhh¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasa? **_decía Inuyasha sacando su Colmillo de Acero_

_Pero lo que pasaba era que Naomi y Sesshomaru empezaron a entrenar desde el amanecer._

**Nooooooooooooooooooo, aquí no ¡por favor! **_Dijo una desesperada Hikari_

**Nunca podremos huir de esto **_dijo Aine igualmente desesperada_

**Pero ¿qué les sucede? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Lo que pasa es que en nuestra época, cada día, cada amanecer nuestro padre se pone a entrenar con Naomi provocando que no podamos dormir más y nos quedamos con sueño por tanto escándalo que hacen **_dijo Hikari, a punto de llorar_

**Y aquí será igual **_dijo Aine en un estado parecido _

_Y así fue, toda la mañana Sesshomaru no dejo descansar ni un segundo a Naomi, la atacaba y bien duro, teniendo como único propósito el ser mejor con su ataque, pero eso no significaba que Naomi se dejaba, o no, ella daba todo contra su padre, no se dejaría ver débil, lo que tuvo como consecuencia el que todo los demás tuvieran que huir del lugar para no salir lastimados, ya que tanto padre como hija estaban tan concentrados en su duelo que ni se fijaban a donde terminaban sus ataques, hasta que ya al medio día se detuvieron, y ahí fue cuando... _

**¡NAOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **_Gritaron unas molestas Aine y Hikari que tenía una venita en la cabeza_

**¿Si? **_Dijo Naomi con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, pues ya sabía que le iban a decir_

**Dime ¿Acaso nos odias¿Acaso te hicimos algo malo? **_Preguntó Aine_

**Pues… no**

**¡ENTONCES¿POR QUÉ AQUÍ TAMBIÉN TE PONES A ENTRENAR DESDE TEMPRANO PROVOCANDO QUE YA NO PODAMOS DORMIR? **_Le gritó Hikari mientras la zarandeaba _

**No es mi culpa, nuestro padre me dijo desde ayer que debía de entrenar con él**

**Y tú todavía vas y aceptas **_dijo Hikari_

**Es nuestro padre, no lo puedo desobedecer**

**¡Mentira! Aún no es nuestro padre**

**Aunque aún no lo sea lo debemos de obedecer Hikari¿qué tal si cuando ya existamos en esta época se acuerda de esto y me castiga con todas las cosas que tengo en la época de la tía Kagome? **_Dijo Naomi imaginándose a si misma sin televisión, sin salidas los fines de semana, sin celular, sin reproductor de música que es un ipod de 30 GB, y sin computadora con internet inalámbrico _**¡no sobreviviría! **_Dijo Naomi aterrada _

_Y así pasaron varios días, el Meidou de Sesshomaru creció pero solo un poco, y eso le desesperaba así que se puso a pensar en una solución. Y entonces se le ocurrió que su madre Shiro sabría algo, así que la fue a buscar en compañía de su fiel sirviente Jaken, Rin y de Naomi, dejando a los demás._

**¿Por qué no podemos ir? **_Preguntó Shippo_

**Este es un asunto de Sesshomaru Shippo, y no debemos intervenir **_dijo Kagome_

**Si, además quien quiere ir **_dijo Inuyasha_

**¿Estas segura de ir solo tú Naomi? **_Preguntó Aine_

**Si, no te preocupes, no pasara nada**

**Oye¿tú crees que esta es la situación en la que mi madre…? **_decía Hikari_

**Creo que si Hikari **_respondió Naomi_

**Entonces de seguro lo querrás ver en primera fila **_dijo Aine_

**Si, esto lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos, cuídense y cuiden bien a Eri e Izumi **

**Bien, adiós Naomi **_dijo Hikari_

**Adiós prima **_dijo Aine_

**Adiós**

_Poco después…_

**Sabía que los vería de nuevo muy pronto **_dijo Shiro cuando ya estaban todos en su gran y elegante palacio y ella sentada en su fina silla_

**Colmillo Sagrado tiene la capacidad de abrir el Meidou, de seguro lo oíste de mi padre **_le dijo Sesshomaru _

**Quizás. A mi solo me confió ese Meidou-Seki **_dijo Shiro señalando su collar de cuentas con un círculo en medio y una joya incrustada en este_

**¿Meidou-Seki? **_Preguntó Sesshomaru_

**Me dijo que lo usara si venías por aquí, Oh si, también me dijo "si usas el Meidou-Seki Sesshomaru enfrentara un gran peligro". Sin embargo no debes sentir temor o tristeza **_dijo Shiro mientras sonreía_

"_¿Y lo dice con una sonrisa?, se ve que no esta muy preocupada mi abuela" pensó Naomi_

**¿Qué harás Sesshomaru? No hagas esperar a tu madre**

**Hmph. Ese pensamiento nunca cruzó mi mente **_dijo Sesshumaru_

**En ese caso ¿Nos divertimos un poco? **_Dijo Shiro _

_En ese momento, el Meidou-Seki comenzó a brillar y de repente se abrió una fisura que era el Meidou en forma de luna de donde salió un gran perro, que fue atacado por Sesshomaru._

**¡MEIDOU ZANGETZUHA! **_Atacó Sesshomaru_

**Así que ese es tu Meidou. ¿Huh? Ni siquiera parece un círculo**_dijo Shiro aparentemente aburrida, pues el sabueso seguía vivo _

**¡QUÉ¿La espada del señor Sesshomaru no lo cortó? **_Dijo Jaken_

**Ese es un sabueso del infierno **_dijo Naomi_

**Así es **_dijo Shiro _**Sesshomaru no importa que hagas, tu espada ni lo dañará ni lo aliviará **

**¡Viene hacía acá! **_Gritó Rin al ver que el sabueso se dirigía a ella y ese sabueso se la llevó mientras atravesaba la misma fisura por la que salió_

**¡Señor Sesshomaru! Rin… **_decía Jaken_

_Y antes de dejarlo terminar, Sesshomaru se dirigía hacía donde fue el perro._

**Espera Sesshomaru **_lo detuvo Shiro mientras se levantaba de su silla _**¿Intentas atravesar el Meidou? Y encima, para salvar a una humana, ciertamente te has ablandado**

**Sólo voy para matar a ese perro **_contestó Sesshomaru antes de irse_

**¡Señor Sesshomaru! **_Dijo Jaken viendo como su amo se iba, y entonces el Meidou se cerró _**El Meidou se cerró**

**Cuando el Meidou se cierra, es el final. Él nunca podrá regresar con los vivos **_dijo Shiro antes de sentarse otra vez _**Ohh, por eso le dije que no fuera**

**No, la verdad es no le dijo que "no fuera" **_dijo Naomi_

**Bien, me sorprende que tú no hayas ido tras Sesshomaru **_dijo Shiro mirándola_

**Esto es algo que mi padre debe hacer solo **

_Mientras tanto, después de que el Meidou se cerrara Sesshomaru se encontró en un lugar oscuro en el que se veía un estrecho camino de piedra._

"_Un camino" pensó "Este es el único camino al infierno, entonces…"_

_Y en seguida detectó al perro que se llevó a Rin, y con sus garras lo atacó, pero como el perro lo esquivo, Sesshomaru destruyó parte del camino estando de un extremo él, y en el otro extremo el perro, y ahí fue cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Rin se encontraba en el lomo del perro, inconsciente._

_Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Shiro…_

**¡No importa cuantas pruebas le ponga su padre¡Nunca es suficiente! **_Dijo Shiro_

**¿QUÉ LE SUCEDERA AL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU? **_Gritó Jaken llorando_

**Silencio y no llores **_le ordeno Shiro _**Para que la espada madure, se deben hacer algunos sacrificios. **

**¿Sacrificios? **_Preguntó Naomi _

_De nuevo con Sesshomaru…_

_Después de ver que Rin estaba sobre el lomo del perro, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que también se estaban aproximando los sirvientes del otro mundo._

**¡Préstame tu poder Colmillo Sagrado! **_Dijo antes de ir a matar a esos sirvientes junto con el perro._

_Provocando que Rin estuviera a salvo, pero todavía inconsciente, entonces Sesshomaru se arrodillo para ver si estaba herida, pero antes de tocarla escucho como salía de la boca de Rin un pequeño gemido y pensó "Está viva"_

**Los sirvientes del otro mundo y el sabueso son parecidos, son del infierno. Así que pueden ser eliminados por Colmillo Sagrado **_dijo Shiro desde su palacio_

**¡Eh¡El señor Sesshomaru usó el poder sanador de Colmillo Sagrado! **_Exclamó Jaken sorprendido_

**Si. Puedo ver lo que está pasando ahí con esto que tengo en mi mano **_dijo Shiro refiriéndose a su colar _**Esta Meidou-Seki esta conectada con el Meidou después de todo**

"_¡El que usara el poder sanador, quiere decir que… algo le ha pasado a Rin!" pensó Jaken nervioso_

**Pequeño youkai**_le dijo Shiro_

**¿Huh¿Yo? Son Jaken, y… **

**Esa niña humana. ¿Qué es para Sesshomaru? **

**Aunque me pregunte eso… no sabría decirle. A pesar de que he estado a su servicio por muchos años, Rin siempre tratada mejor de mejor manera **_le respondió Jaken_

"_Yo si se" pensó Naomi orgullosa_

**Esa niña morirá **_dijo Shiro captando la atención de ambos_

**¿EH? **_Dijo Jaken muy asustado_

**Sea lo que sea esa niña para él… si no es retirada del Meidou, su vida estará en peligro **_dijo Shiro antes de volver a ver como le iba a su hijo_

_En ese momento, Sesshomaru se puso de pie al ver que se aproximaban unos esqueletos de pájaros gigantes para atacarlos, los cuales Sesshomaru destruyo con sus garras. Al igual que unos dragones que surgían por la parte del camino destrozado, pero como eran mucho cargo a Rin y escapo, haciendo que los dragones se golpearan y el camino se destrozara más._

**¡Huh! **_Exclamo Sesshomaru antes de seguir caminando por lo que quedaba del camino con Rin en su brazo._

"_Dejaron de atacarnos" pensó "Así que quieren que prosigamos. Entonces más adelante hay algo que puede incrementar el poder de la Meidou Zangetsuha"_

**Solo les queda continuar **_decía Shiro al pendiente de lo que pasaba _**Pues el camino de regreso se ha derrumbado. Delante de ellos esta el infierno **

**Umm, así que cuando lleguen al infierno. ¿Habrá algo allí? **_Preguntó Jaken_

**No hay nada ahí **_le contestó Naomi_

**Así es **_dijo Shiro_

**¿Huh? Pero… ¿Acaso está no es una prueba para darle más poder a Colmillo Sagrado? **_Dijo Jaken_

**Cuando pongan un pie en la verdadera oscuridad del infierno será el fin. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru será capaz de regresar **_dijo Shiro_

"_Sino hubieran entrado al Meidou, su vida podría haber…" pensaba Shiro_

_Sesshomaru se detuvo, pues sentía a Rin rara, así que cuando la reviso…_

**¿Rin? **_en ese momento Sesshomaru cambió su expresión fría e indiferente a una expresión llena de sorpresa y susto _**Rin no está respirando**

"_Entonces la niña dejó de respirar Sesshomaru" pensaba Shiro "La oscuridad del infierno, a la que entraste y de la que nunca saldrás está frente a tus ojos"_

_Sesshomaru recostó a Rin en el suelo y desenfundó a Colmillo Sagrado, vio fijamente a Rin, pero algo lo sobresalto._

"_¿QUÉ¡Que significa esto¡No puedo ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo!_

**Si a los sirvientes del otro mundo a quienes debo destruir no están… no hay forma de salvarla **_dijo Sesshomaru_

**U, um, entonces Rin esta… **_decía Jaken desde el palacio_

**Ella está realmente muerta en este momento **_dijo Shiro_

"_¿Está muerta?" pensó Sesshomaru "¡Por qué Colmillo Sagrado¡Respóndeme!... No tenía que haberla traído conmigo" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a Rin y cuando la revivió "Cuando reviví a Rin luego de ser presa de lobos… Esa vez…" pensaba mientras recordaba el rostro de Rin cuando lo vio después de ser revivida "Si la hubiera dejado en esa aldea de humanos…"_

_Entonces una gran esfera de oscuridad se acercaba._

**La oscuridad esta… **_decía Sesshomaru antes de ser envuelto en la oscuridad, para que cuando volviera a ver con claridad, Rin ya no estaba. _

_Así que Sesshomaru empezó a caminar con dirección hacía donde esa oscuridad se llevó a Rin._

**Así que ha entrado a la oscuridad del infierno **_dijo Shiro aún pendiente de todo_

**¡E, Eeh¡Y estoy seguro de que dijo que si entraban todo terminaba ahí y que nunca podrían regresar! Si, el señor Sesshomaru muere. ¡Qué haré! **_Dijo Jaken con una lagrimita en el ojo._

**Pequeño youkai **_le llamó Shiro_

**Me llamo Jaken **

**No soy el ser que aparento **_dijo Shiro _**Lamentaría que mi preciado hijo desperdicie su vida queriendo mejorar su espada. Así que abriré un camino para él. **_Dijo tomando firmemente el Meidou-Seki que empezó a brillar._

**¿Hah? **_Exclamó Jaken_

_Y fue cuando, frente a Sesshomaru se vio una gran luz que dejaba ver el palacio de Shiro._

"_Es el mundo exterior" pensó Sesshomaru_

**Sal de ahí Sesshomaru **_le dijo Shiro _**Si vienes por este camino podrás salir del infierno. Sin embargo, este camino se cerrará pronto. Si eso sucede no serás capaz de regresar nuevamente a este mundo.**

_Pero entonces un nuevo camino estaba apareciendo, y Sesshomaru capto un olor conocido._

"_El olor de Rin" pensó, y__tomó ese camino, que el de poder volver al mundo exterior, para que después el camino que abrió Shiro se cerrara "Definitivamente traeré de regreso… ese rostro de dulce sonreír" _

**Ummmm, el señor Sesshomaru está… **_dijo Jaken aún llorando_

**Tch... **_Exclamó Shiro _**A quien le importa. Ese tonto nunca podrá regresar por más que quiera **_dijo Shiro antes de ponerse otra vez el Meidou-Seki como collar_

**¿EEH? **_Le dijo Jaken enojado, mientras que Naomi quien no hacía ni decía nada, solo estaba atenta a los hechos, y pensó "Mi padre saldrá de ahí, yo lo se, junto con mi madre" _

**Bien, ignora la amabilidad de tu madre. Él carece por completo de modales **_dijo Shiro_

_Mientras tanto, con Sesshomaru, mientras iba caminando un fuerte viento empezó a azotar trayendo consigo un olor a carne podrida. _

"_El olor de la muerte" pensó Sesshomaru y frente a él apareció una gran figura negra, que era una gran monstruo que traía en la mano derecha el cuerpo de Rin. "Rin" y en ese momento, Sesshomaru pudo ver una montaña de cadáveres "Este debe ser… el Señor de Infierno… Rin… ¡TE TRAERE DE REGRESO!" pensó Sesshomaru enfurecido "¡RIN" y entonces Sesshomaru se dirigió al Señor del Infierno para atacar. _

_Quien ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sesshomaru, y trató de dejar el cuerpo de Rin en la montaña de cadáveres _

**No permitiré que termines ahí. Definitivamente no te dejaré morir **_dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía a Rin y preparaba a Colmillo Sagrado _**¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO! **_Y entonces cortó el brazo del Señor del Infierno en el que llevaba a Rin, pero antes de que esta cayera, Sesshomaru la atrapó _**Rin… ¡Despierta!, **_más Rin, seguía muerta, lo que provoco que Sesshomaru tuviera una expresión de dolor._

**Que extraño **_decía Shiro _**A pesar de que atravesó al Señor del Infierno, la niña no regresa a la vida. Pequeño youkai**

**Soy Jaken, pero… presiento que no va recordarlo luego **

**Esa niña ¿Ha sido resucitada antes por Colmillo Sagrado? **

**¿Hah? Si. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**¿No lo sabías? La vida de una persona solo puede ser llamada por Colmillo Sagrado sólo una vez**

_Con Sesshomaru…_

"_¿No puede ser salvada?" pensó mientras veía a Rin, y soltaba a Colmillo Sagrado y esta se clavaba en el suelo_

**¿NO PUEDE SER SALVADA? **_Gritó Sesshomaru enfurecido_

_Con Shiro…_

**Así que dejo de lado a Colmillo Sagrado. A pesar de que fue al Infierno con el propósito de reforzar su espada **_dijo Shiro_

"_¿Valió la pena todo eso?" pensaba Sesshomaru totalmente dolido "Colmillo Sagrado… sólo por algo así"_

**Rin **_dijo y luego pensó "Te dejé morir ¡NO EXISTE NADA QUE PUEDA OBETENER A CAMBIO DE LA VIDA DE RIN!" _

_Y ante tales pensamientos, Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a brillar, aunque parecía que Sesshomaru no lo noto, solo estaba al pendiente de Rin y con su dolor por perderla, pero aparentemente la montaña de cadáveres si se dio cuenta, pues se empezaron a mover tratando de alcanzar al Colmillo Sagrado._

"_El olor de la muerte" pensó Sesshomaru "Esta gente está igual que Rin, parece como si quisieran coger al Colmillo Sagrado. Desean ser salvados ¿Huh?"_

_Y fue cuando Sesshomaru se arrodilló para tomar en su mano a Colmillo Sagrado, ocasionando que varias luces aparecieran._

**Los muertos del infierno han sido purificados **_dijo Shiro viéndolo todo desde su Meidou-Seki_

_Entonces una misma fisura por la que atravesó el perro del infierno hacía el mundo exterior, pero más grande, volvió a aparecer._

**¡EH! **_Exclamó Jaken, mientras observaba la fisura al igual que Naomi y Shiro, quien se levanto de su silla _**¡El Meidou fue abierto desde adentro y el hoyo se está haciendo más grande!**

_Y por ese mismo hoyo, fue por donde salió Sesshomaru con Rin en su brazo._

**¡Señor Sesshomaru! **_Dijo Jaken contentó de ver a su amo_

**Así que has regresado **_dijo Shiro _

_Una vez de vuelta, Sesshomaru recostó a Rin._

"_Así que realmente murió" pensó Jaken mientras la veía, junto con Naomi._

"_Así que así fue como sucedió, es increíble, pero, no creía necesario tener que verte muerta… mamá" pensó Naomi. _

**¿Qué te sucede Sesshomaru? **_Preguntaba Shiro como si nada _**Te ves molesto. Como deseabas Colmillo Sagrado ha madurado y el Meidou se amplió ¿Por qué no estas un poco feliz?**

_Pero Sesshomaru molestó, le contestó._

**Tú sabías que esto le iba a suceder a Rin **

**Tú ya has salvado a esta niña una vez con Colmillo Sagrado ¿No es así? Colmillo Sagrado es capaz de llamar de la muerte a una persona una sola vez **_dijo Shiro mientras que Sesshomaru ponía una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa _**Es lo más natural, después de todo, la vida es finita. No es algo que puedas llamar tantas veces sea tu conveniencia **_entonces Sesshomaru agacho la cabeza mientras ponía una expresión de tristeza _**¿Pensaste que eras una especie dios o algo así? Que mientras tuvieras a Colmillo Sagrado, no habría que temer a la muerte. Sesshomaru esto es algo que debía aprender. Que cuando tu corazón desea salvar a alguien querido para ti, debes sentir al mismo tiempo tristeza y temor de perderlo.**

"_Tristeza y temor…" pensó Sesshomaru_

**Tu padre dijo esto también, que Colmillo Sagrado es una espada sanadora, aunque se empuña como arma debes entender el valor de una vida y tener un corazón compasivo cuando te encargues de tu enemigo. Eso es lo que necesita aquel que empuñe a Colmillo Sagrado, quien puede salvar cien vidas y enviar enemigos al Meidou **_concluyó Shori_

"_Así que para que el señor Sesshomaru tuviese un corazón compasivo… ¿Rin debía morir?" pensó Jaken, antes de ponerse a llorar… otra vez. _

**Pequeño youkai ¿Estas llorando? **_Le preguntó Shori_

**Soy Jaken **_dijo mientras seguía llorando _**Y como la posición del señor Sesshomaru le impide mostrar lágrimas… yo Jaken debo hacerlo en su lugar**

**Ah **_exclamó Shori _**¿Estas triste Sesshomaru? **_Pero este no contestó _**Ni pienses que haré esto otra vez **_dijo Shori, mientras se quitaba su collar y se lo ponía a Rin, para sorpresa de Sesshomaru_

_Entonces, el collar empezó a brillar. _

**Emana luz del Meidou-Seki **_dijo Naomi_

**Esta es la vida de la niña que se había quedado en el Infierno **_respondió Shori, y todos estaban muy atentos._

_Y entonces, Rin abrió los ojos y estaba mirando hacía Sesshomaru, y él la estaba mirando a ella._

**¡Rin! **_dijo Jaken sorprendido_

_Pero Rin, se puso a toser un poco sin entender que paso, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sesshomaru._

**Señor Sesshomaru… **_dijo en un susurro mientras que ella también tomaba la mano de su amo._

**Ya te encuentras bien **_le dijo Sesshomaru_

**Si **_le contestó Rin, mientras que dejaba que Sesshomaru le acariciara de la mejilla a su cabello. _

_Mientras tanto, Jaken le decía lo siguiente a Shiro. _

**¡Ah¡La más honorable de las madres! Permítame expresarle mi agradecimiento en lugar del señor Sesshomaru**

**¿Está feliz Sesshomaru? **_Preguntó Shiro_

**Lo está en extremo **_le contestó Jaken_

**Tanto alboroto por una niña humana **_decía Shiro viendo a su hijo mientras Rin se sentaba aún viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru _**Se parece a su padre, por su extraño comportamiento**

_Después de esto, ya Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes se estaban marchando, y bajando por la escalera del palacio de Shiro._

**¡Espera Naomi! **_La llamó Shiro_

**¿Sucede algo? **_Le preguntó Naomi_

**Debo advertirte, que más vale que cuiden muy bien de ahora en adelante a esa niña**

**¿Huh?**

**Porque su vida, ya no puede ser salvada por Colmillo Sagrado **

_Esto último fue claramente escuchado por Sesshomaru, quien para bien o para mal ya no escucho lo siguiente: _

**Contéstame una cosa **_preguntó Shiro _

**Claro**

**Tú dijiste que tu madre era humana ¿no?**

**Así es**

**¿Acaso esa niña humana…?**

_Pero Naomi no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza._

**Entiendo, ahora se porque Sesshomaru la protege tanto**

**Él aún no lo sabe, pero la quiere más que a nada**

**Huh, después de todo, si terminara como su padre**

**Si, así es**

**En fin, será mejor que te vayas, o te dejaran**

**Si, tiene razón, pero nos volveremos a ver**

**Eso tenlo por seguro**

**Adiós**

_Después de esto, se fueron, y al regresar con los demás, tanto Aine como Hikari y Riku le empezaron a preguntar a Naomi lo que paso, y esta les contó todo._

**¡Que bonito! **_Exclamó Aine al terminar de escuchar el relato_

**Si, es más bonito que cuando no los platico mamá **_dijo Hikari_

_Estuvieron platicando otro rato más, hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente, cuando todos siguieron en su búsqueda por matar a Naraku, Jaken tenía varios pensamientos de lo que sucedió por su cabeza._

**¿Qué le sucede señor Jaken? **_Le preguntó Rin_

**¿No te das cuenta? **_Le dijo Jaken y luego pensó mientras veía a Sesshomaru "Con lo sucedido en el infierno, el Meidou del amo se amplió. Pero no era un círculo completo. Y el corazón del señor Sesshomaru no esta tranquilo. Es como si estuviera cargado de energía" e interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada fría y algo asesina, como si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando "Da miedo" _

_Entonces, un singular niño, vestido de blanco de cabello negro y ojos completamente del mismo color los detuvo, y dijo:_

**Señor Sesshomaru ¿Quiere saber el secreto de lo que le falta a Colmillo Sagrado?**

**¡Qué! **_Exclamaron todos, menos Sesshomaru, quien solo veían fijamente al niño, ni Naomi quien pensó "Acaso este niño fue mandado por…"_

**¿El secreto de lo que le falta a Colmillo Sagrado? **_Preguntó Sesshomaru_

**¿Acaso eso no le molesta? **_Preguntó el niño _**El Meidou de Colmillo Sagrado no puede formar un círculo aún**

**¡Oye¿Quién eres? **_Le preguntó Jaken _**¡Como es que sabes tal cosa! **

**Silencio Jaken **_le ordenó Sesshomaru_

**Yo no dije nada **_susurro Jaken_

**¿Por qué siempre dice esa mentira? **_Le preguntó Rin_

_En ese momento, el niño comenzó a caminar, y dijo:_

**Si desea saberlo entonces sígame**

**Señor Sesshomaru… **_dijo Jaken, antes de ver como su amo seguía a ese niño, y todos comenzaron a ir tras él, pero Naomi iba con un mal presentimiento._

_Todos estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un tipo puente de piedra._

**Señor Sesshomaru ¿conoce a este niño? **_Preguntó Jaken_

**No**

**Umm Entonces… ¿No será una trampa? **_Dijo Jaken _**Podrían estar atrayéndolo con eso del secreto de Colmillo Sagrado para matarlo… ó algo así.**

**En ese caso **_le respondía Sesshomaru _**Los cortaré en pedazos.**

**¡Ah! **_Exclamaron todos_

**¿Eh? **_Les decía Jaken_

**¡El niño desapareció! **_Dijo Kagome_

_Y entonces se escucho un ruido de arriba, que hizo que todos voltearan a ver, pero se trataba de un ataque, que todos pudieron esquivar, y se fijaron que el ataque provenía de una sombra que estaba arriba. _

**¿Sobre mí? **_Decía Sesshomaru, antes de desenfundar a Colmillo Sagrado y atacar _**¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA! **_Más el ataque no le dio a su contrincante_

**¡Por… por eso dije que era una trampa! **_Decía Jaken quien iba colgando de Ah-Uh cuando esquivaron el ataque_

**¿Señor Jaken, está bien? **_Le decía Rin _

**¿Apuntaste bajo adrede? **_Preguntó la voz del enemigo _**Ya que el enemigo llegó tan lejos supongo que quiere saber el secreto de Colmillo Sagrado. Sesshomaru **_y cuando todos vieron al enemigo y junto a este, estaba ese niño, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre de cabello algo largo, con ropas negras, un tipo cetro largo en la mano que tenía un gran círculo en su extremo y adentro del círculo, había una luna en cuarto menguante acostada, era su arma y con la mitad de la cara del lado izquierdo cubierta por una máscara blanca. _

**¿Quién eres tú? **_Le preguntó Inuyasha_

**No me interesa quien sea ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Colmillo Sagrado? **_Le preguntó Sesshomaru_

**En el pasado, luche contra esa espada **_dijo el enemigo_

**¿Qué? **_Exclamó Sesshomaru sorprendido._

**Sin embargo, es ese entonces cuando peleé con tu padre esa espada no tenía esa forma**

"_¡Con mi padre!" pensaron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha_

**¡Un enemigo del padre del señor Sesshomaru! **_Dijo Jaken _

"_¡Tenía una forma diferente¿Es eso lo que dijo?" pensó Sesshomaru antes de atacar a ese individuo, pero este lo esquivó. _

**Para conocer el secreto de la espada ¿Tratas de luchar sin ella? **_Preguntó el enemigo desde su nueva posición _**¡NO SUBESTIMES A SHISHINKI! **_Y entonces, atacó._

_Y de su arma, salió una esfera negra, perfectamente redonda, que todos reconocieron, en especial Naomi._

"_¡Un Meidou!" pensaron ella y Sesshomaru_

**¡No es tan grande como el del señor Sesshomaru! Pero… **_decía Jaken_

**Ese Meidou, se pareció al de Naomi **_dijo Kagome_

**En un principio el Meidou Zangetsuha era mi técnica, Sesshomaru tu padre me la robó, junto con… **_y se quita la máscara _**Mi rostro **_y todos vieron, que Shishinki tenía la cara cortada, no tenía lado izquierdo, luego se vuelve a poner la máscara._

**¿Cómo puede tener así el rostro y no estar muerto? **_Preguntaba Sango_

**Quieres que me calle y escuche como fue que tu técnica fue robada y tu rostro lastimado ¿Me hiciste venir aquí a escuchar tus quejas? **_Le reclamó Sesshomaru, un poco sorprendido por lo de su rostro_

**Meidou Zangetsuha es mi técnica **_repitió Shishinki _**Una técnica que no necesita dos usuarios ¡Especialmente alguien que tiene una espada incompleta como Colmillo Sagrado! **_Y otra vez atacó_

"_¿Incompleta?" pensó Sesshomaru _

**¡Ah Cuidado! **_Le gritó Jaken_

**¡Señor Sesshomaru!** _Le gritó Rin, pero Sesshomaru evadió el ataque_

"_¡Ahí no!" pensó Naomi "Esto no me gustara"_

"_¡Colmillo Sagrado está incompleto!" pensó Sesshomaru enojado_

**Desgraciado ¿Qué es lo que sabes? **_Le gritó Sesshomaru_

**¿Lo quieres saber? **_Dijo Shishinki _**Incluso sabiendo que serás pronto un cadáver **

**Hmph… con esa actitud, parece que no tienes interés en responderme ¡Si ese es el caso, no me sirves! **_Y lo atacó con su Meidou_

**Sesshomaru, tu Meidou es solo inútilmente más grande **_le dijo Shishinki antes de evadirlo _**Aún así. ¡Nunca será un círculo perfecto! **

_Y entonces, Shishinki también lanzó su Meidou, pero hacía el Meidou de Sesshomaru, provocando que pudiera absorberlo, antes la sorpresa de todos, y más de Sesshomaru._

**¡Qué! El Meidou de Sesshomaru fue absorbido por el Meidou de Shishinki **_dijo Miroku_

**¡Ese es Shishinki! **_Dijo una voz en el hombro de Inuyasha_

**Pulga Myoga **_dijo Kagome_

**Aún estaba ahí **_dijo Shippo_

"_Pero el hecho de que este vivo. Eso es malo" pensaba Myoga "¡Si el joven Sesshomaru conoce el secreto de Colmillo Sagrado…!"_

**Esa es… **_dijo Shishinki mirando hacía Inuyasha, entonces atacó hacía Inuyasha, pero este esquivo el ataque, protegiendo a Kagome. _

**¿Qué estas haciendo? **_Le dijo Inuyasha preparado a pelear _**¡VIENTO CORTANTE! **_Pero no le dio a Shishinki, pues se escuchó su voz decir._

**Colmillo de Acero ¡Huh! Escuche que él tuvo dos hijos. Y al hermano menor se le dio a Colmillo de Acero. Interesante. ¿Qué significa esto, Sesshomaru¿Acaso no era apropiado que tú como hermano mayor heredases a Colmillo de Acero? **

**¡Maldito desgraciado! **_Decía Naomi _**Está haciendo recordar a mi padre un gran disgusto **_"Está demás decir que mi padre trató de robar a Colmillo de Acero muchas veces, y al final perdió su brazo izquierdo al luchar contra está espada" pensó Naomi, mirando su propio Colmillo de Acero. "Padre, por favor trata de comprender lo que esta a punto de suceder"_

**¿Así que me llamaste para pelear? En ese caso… **_decía Sesshomaru antes de atacar _**¡No es necesaria esta charla inútil! **

_Y ambos atacaron con sus Meidous Zangetsuhas, pero como la vez anterior, el Meidou de Shishinki absorbió el Meidou de Sesshomaru. _

**El Meidou Zangetsuha fue originalmente una técnica de Shishinki **_decía Myoga desde el hombro de Kagome_

**¿Pulga Myoga? **_Dijo Kagome_

**Pulga Myoga¿no estaba con Inuyasha? **_Preguntó Miroku_

**Supongo que lo abandonó **_dijo Shippo_

**Aunque el padre del amo Inuyasha peleó con él y le robo la técnica, el joven Sesshomaru aún no la ha perfeccionado **_dijo Myoga_

"_Se la robo" pensó Miroku_

**Entonces Anciano Myoga **_le decía Miroku _**¿Acaso el Colmillo Sagrado de Sesshomaru es como el Colmillo de Acero de Inuyasha¿Absorbe los poderes el arma del oponente?**

_Pero entonces, Myoga se quedó callado._

**¿Señor Sesshomaru acaso no lo sabe? **_Decía Shishinki burlonamente _**¿Cómo es que nació su Colmillo Sagrado?**

**¿Qué? **_Preguntó Sesshomaru sin entender_

**Ya te lo dije, cuando peleé con tu padre, Colmillo Sagrado no tenía esa forma. No **_decía Shishinki con una sonrisa de satisfacción _**Colmillo Sagrado ni siquiera existía**

_Todos tenían duda, acerca de esto último._

"_Aquí viene lo peor" pensó Naomi_

**Contra la que peleé fue contra Colmillo de Acero **

**¿Él peleo contra Colmillo de Acero y… perdió? **_Decía Inuyasha_

"_Entonces Colmillo Sagrado es… ¡No puede ser!" pensaba Sesshomaru sin creer lo que imaginaba._

**Shishinki peleó contra Colmillo de Acero en el pasado, perdió ante esa espada, así su propia técnica la Meidou Zangetsuha fue robada **_decía Kagome_

**¿Y en ese tiempo, Colmillo Sagrado ni siquiera existía? **_Decía Miroku _**¿Qué saben ustedes de esto? **_Les preguntaba a Aine y Hikari_

**Nosotras no sabemos nada, todo esto no lo sabíamos **_dijo Hikari sorprendida_

**¿Qué cosa? **_Exclamó Miroku sin creerlo_

**Naomi ¿tú sabes de esto? **_Le preguntó Hikari, pero Naomi no contestó "si, si sabe algo"_

**Así es Sesshomaru. Tu Colmillo Sagrado es… sólo lo que… **_decía Shishinki_

**¡SILENCIO! **Gritó un Sesshomaru más que furioso

_Y nuevamente se volvieron a atacar, pero paso lo mismo de las veces anteriores. _

**¡Aah, otra vez! El Meidou del señor Sesshomaru fue absorbido **_dijo Jaken._

_Shishinki atacó, pero Sesshomaru pudo esquivar el ataque._

**Tu padre fue quien me robo la Meidou Zangetsuha. Me preguntó si fue demasiado para él.**

**¿Qué significa esto anciano Myoga? **_Preguntó Kagome_

**Bue, bueno… la Meidou Zangetsuha es una peligrosa técnica que abre un Meidou y despacha a tu enemigo directamente al infierno. Ciertamente el amo pensó mucho en que hacer con esa técnica **

**Fue así que fue descartada de Colmillo de Acero. Y eso que heredaste esa técnica innecesaria fue tu Colmillo Sagrado Sesshomaru **_prosiguió Shishinki_

**¿Colmillo Sagrado fue… un desecho de Colmillo de Acero? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

"_¿Así que era una pieza innecesaria?" pensó Sesshomaru dolido_

**Así que Colmillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado… **_decía Kagome_

**¡Originalmente fueron una sola espada! **_Concluyó Miroku_

"_¿Por qué?" pensó Sesshomaru_

**Y para colmo el hermano menor quien recibió a Colmillo de Acero tiene olor a humano. Así que a un simple hanyou se le entregó la espada original **_seguía diciendo Shishinki viendo a Inuyasha_

_En ese momento, Sesshomaru estaba teniendo el recuerdo de cuando trató de sacar a Colmillo de Acero de la tumba de su padre._

"_Fui rechazado por la barrera de Colmillo de Acero. Se me prohibió incluso tocarla. Y en lugar de un arma, se me entregó a Colmillo Sagrado, una espada que sana…" pensaba Sesshomaru, y luego, recordó cuando Toutousai llegó a decirle que era hora de reforzar a Colmillo Sagrado "Pero entonces, la técnica que obtuve, la Meidou Zangetsuha es…"_

**Sesshomaru, parece que fuiste completamente rechazado por tu padre **_dijo Shishinki con una sonrisa, mientras que Naomi ya se estaba cansando _**¿Así qué ahora lo entiendes? Lo que quiero decir es que Colmillo Sagrado es una espada incompleta. Ya que Colmillo Sagrado es simplemente un desecho de Colmillo de Acero. No puede atacar con un Meidou Zangetsuha completo ¡No importa cuanto entrenes! **_Y nuevamente atacó, y parecía que Sesshomaru no tenía intención de esquivarlo._

**¡AH! **_Decía Kagome_

**¡Cuidado señor Sesshomaru! **_Le dijo Rin_

_Y entonces, una espada desvió el ataque, y fue la espada de Naomi._

**¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**

**¿Huh? Pero… ¿quién eres tú?**

**Eso no te importa**

**Después de que termine con Sesshomaru y ese hanyou me encargare de ti**

**Quisiera ver eso**

_Pero entonces, Naomi recibió un empujón de parte de Sesshomaru_

**No dejare que intervengas **_le dijo Sesshomaru_

**No puedes decirme eso **_le respondió Naomi _**si no piensas pelear en serio, será mejor que no peles **_todos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Naomi_

**¿Cómo te atreves? **_Le dijo Sesshomaru_

**Pero¿qué…? **_Decía Shishinki mirando a **Naomi **_**vaya, veo que Sesshomaru tiene hijos, pues el olor de esa niña es igual al de Sesshomaru, y es de más decir que su aspecto es igual al de Sesshomaru **_y entonces, se fijo en las espadas de Naomi _**Pero ¿Cómo? **_Y entonces se paro enfrente de Naomi_ **¿Cómo es posible que tengas a los dos Colmillos si ellos también los tienes? **_Preguntó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha_

**Eso no te importa **_le dijo Naomi_

**¿Dejaras que tu hija me hable así Sesshomaru?**

**¡Mejor cállate y pelea! **

**Está muy molesto **_decía Miroku refiriéndose a Sesshomaru _**Sin embargo… aún si lo que dijo es verdad es algo muy cruel**

**Pero si realmente era una técnica innecesaria ¿No había una mejor manera de deshacerse de ella? **_Comentó Kagome_

"_El resultado fue un objeto llamado Colmillo Sagrado y fue entregado al joven Sesshomaru. No tengo idea de lo que el amo tenía en mente cuando le dio Colmillo Sagrado al joven Sesshomaru… pero así fueron estas sus verdaderas intenciones. El joven Sesshomaru posiblemente no pueda aceptarlas" pensaba Myoga mientras Sesshomaru ahora atacaba a Shishinki con sus garras_

**Perdiste la voluntad de usar a Colmillo Sagrado ¿Eh¡Entonces… al infierno contigo! **_Contestó Shishinki antes de volver a atacar._

**¿Intentara pelear desarmado? **_Preguntó alarmada Sango_

**¡Si se acerca demasiado a él…! **_Decía Miroku_

_En el rostro de Shishinki se formó una sonrisa malévola, que logro ver Naomi._

**¡AH¡CUIDADO PADRE, USARA EL MEIDOU MULTIPLE! **_Le quiso advertir Naomi, y aparecieron varias esferas negras que eran los Meidous_

**¡Qué! **_Decía Inuyasha_

**¡Puede lanzar más de uno a la vez! **_Dijo Miroku_

**¡DETENTE PADRE, SI TE LLEGA A DAR¡DE SEGURO MORIRAS! **_Le gritó Naomi_

"_Colmillo Sagrado salió de Colmillo de Acero y es un pedazo inútil ¿Por qué padre¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos¡Como para despojarme!" pensaba Sesshomaru_

**Así que estás tan desesperado que me atacas sin pensar primero ¡Que tonto eres Sesshomaru! **_Dijo Shishinki y volvió a lanzar varios Meidous_

_Pero Sesshomaru los evadió y trató de atacar con sus garras._

**¡Tonto¡Crees que podrás derrotar a Shishinki con unas simples garras! **_Dijo Shishinki y volvió a atacar con varios Meidous._

**¡Sesshomaru, no seas tonto y aléjate de ahí! **_Le decía Inuyasha_

**Esto va mal **_seguía diciendo Myoga _**A este paso, el joven Sesshomaru debería estar informado sobre la verdadera intención del amo. Ah, pero no hay manera de acercarse a él. Oh bueno, si así están las cosas **

**¿Ah? **_Exclamó Miroku mientras tomaba entre sus dedos a Myoga _**Le voy a dar una mano **

**¿Eh? **_Decía Myoga asustado_

**¡Vaya para allá ahora! **_Y Miroku mandó a volar a Myoga sobre uno de sus pergaminos hacía Inuyasha._

**¡NOOO! **_Gritaba Myoga asustado sobre el pergamino_

**¿Cuánto más puedes huir? **_Le decía Shishinki a Sesshomaru, quien solo evadía los ataques_

**Despreciable gusano. Este Sesshomaru no ha dicho nada de huir **_le dijo Sesshomaru herido en el orgullo_

**¡Amo Inuyasha! **_Decía Myoga aterrizando en el hombro de Inuyasha_

**¿Anciano Myoga? **_Preguntaba Inuyasha_

**¡Joven Sesshomaru! **_Gritaba Myoga _**¡Por favor escuche lo que tengo que decir!**

**Esa voz… **_se decía Shishinki _**La vieja pulga Myoga**

**¡Llegue hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude sin dudarlo un segundo! **_Dijo Myoga_

**¿Oh? No te creo **_dijo Inuyasha_

**Meidou Zangetsuha es una técnica que despacha al enemigo directamente al infierno. No es una técnica que cualquiera puede usar **_decía Myoga, mientras Sesshomaru iba escuchando aún dolido _

**Eso es cierto **_admitía Shishinki _**Un hanyou como el hermano menor no podría soportar el poder del infierno **

**Hmph **_exclamó Inuyasha molesto por el comentario _

**¡Su padre confiaba en su fortaleza youkai! **_Insistía Myoga _**Él tenía la intención de que un día adquiriera el Meidou Zangetsuha y aprendiera a usarla a toda su capacidad, aunque para eso…**

**¿Por esa razón…? **_decía Sesshomaru _**¿Intencionalmente sacó a Colmillo Sagrado de Colmillo de Acero? **

**¿Eh? **_Decía Myoga_

**Que historia tan divertida **_dijo Shishinki _**¿Entonces, no hubiera sido mejor simplemente concederle a Sesshomaru Colmillo de Acero que ya tenía el Meidou Zangetsuha? **

**Gulp **_respondía Myoga _**Bueno, si lo ve desde ese punto **

**Hey **_dijo Inuyasha antes de tomar entre sus dedos a Myoga y aplastarlo un poco _**¿Así que solo lo estabas menospreciando? **

**De alguna manera, parece simpatizar con el joven Sesshomaru **_dijo Myoga_

**Retrocede Myoga **_dijo un Sesshomaru más dolido _**No hay nada que discutir **_y nuevamente se fue a atacar_

**Si, si hay algo que discutir **_dijo Naomi tan bajo que solo Inuyasha y Myoga la escucharon_

**¿A qué te refieres Naomi? **_Preguntó Inuyasha_

**Me refiero a las verdaderas intenciones de mi abuelo, las de porque no le dio a mi padre Colmillo de Acero, las de porque era tan necesario que mi padre aprendiera a usar a Colmillo Sagrado**

**¿Qué? Pero de que hablas**

**Tal vez nunca conocí a mi abuelo así como tú, pero a través de relatos de mi padre, de Toutousai y de Myoga que me han contado acerca de él, he logrado formular mi propia teoría de porque hizo eso mi abuelo **

**¡En ese caso¿Qué esperas? **_Decía Inuyasha enojado, y luego señalo a Sesshomaru _**¡Ve y díselo!**

**¿Con qué objeto? Ahora esta demasiado enojado, no me escuchara**

**En eso tiene razón **_dijo Myoga _

_Mientras tanto, Shishinki atacó, enviando varios Meidous, y aunque Sesshomaru, los esquivaba unos de los Meidous rozo su lado izquierdo. _

**¡SESSHOMARU! **_Gritaron todos asustados ante esto último, pero como ese era el lado donde Sesshomaru perdió su brazo, no le paso nada._

**¡Solo un brazo! **_Se burló Shishinki _

"_Me ha faltado este brazo desde el principio. Todo porque mi padre le dejo Colmillo de Acero a Inuyasha. ¡Sin embargo!..." pensaba Sesshomaru para después alcanzar el rostro de Shishinki y arrebatarle la máscara y luego tirarlo "Ya no siento amargura por ello. Al final, me ha permitido sobresalir en batalla"._

**Huh **_exclamaba Shishinki desde el suelo y sin máscara_

**Ese es el secreto de Colmillo Sagrado. Huh **_dijo Sesshomaru a Shishinki _**No necesito escuchar las porquerías que salen de tu boca. Solo escucho cosas sin sentido **

**¿Te lamentas de algo? **_Decía Shishinki tratando de sonar bulón mientras se levantaba _**Pero ya es muy tarde ¡Los enviare a todos al infierno! **_Dijo mientras lanzó varios, pero varios Meidous_

**¡Inuyasha, Sesshomaru huyan de ahí! **_Les decía Kagome._

_Y en ese instante el Colmillo Sagrado de Sesshomaru y el Colmillo de Acero de Inuyasha tuvieron una reacción inusual._

**¿Colmillo Sagrado? **_Se pregunto Sesshomaru_

**¡Comillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado están…! **_decía Inuyasha _

**¡RESONANDO! **_Gritó Sesshomaru_

**¡Ataca Sesshomaru¡Probablemente algo pase! **_Dijo Inuyasha_

"_¿Acaso me dice que pelé?" pensaba Sesshomaru mirando a Colmillo Sagrado "¡Codo a codo con Inuyasha! No, solo para salvar a Inuyasha y Colmillo de Acero. Para quitarse de encima ese nada deseado Meidou Zangetsuha… Colmillo Sagrado fue sacado de Colmillo de Acero. Y ese Colmillo Sagrado me fue dado sólo para que sea capaz de salvar a Inuyasha! _

**Sesshomaru **_decía Shishinki _**¿Ahora incluso perdiste la voluntad de pelear¡No importa¡Ya se quedaron sin ataques! **_Y Shishinki atacó seriamente enojado _**¡Váyanse al Infierno¡Cuiden de los recuerdos de su padre mientras están ahí!**

**El recuerdo de mi padre **_decía Sesshomaru y luego pensó "Padre, lo que sea que estuviste pensando cuando me diste a Colmillo Sagrado. Ya no me interesa saberlo. Sin embargo Shishinki…" _**¡Un imbécil como tú no tiene porque seguir con vida! **_Y luego ataco con un Meidou, pero este eran un Meidou Zangetsuha gigante y perfectamente redondo._

_Y todos, especialmente Sesshomaru estaban sorprendidos, y más porque este Meidou fue capaz de ir absorbiendo a Shishinki junto con todos los Meidous que éste creo._

**¡El Meidou del señor Sesshomaru se convirtió en un círculo perfecto!**_ Dijo Jaken_

**¡Esta absorbiendo los Meidous de Shishinki! **_Dijo Kohaku_

**¡Qué¡Imposible! **_Dijo Shishinki antes de ser absorbido "Suponía que Colmillo Sagrado estaba incompleto. Ya veo… es porque Colmillo de Acero esta cerca _**¡Qué lástima Sesshomaru¡Qué tu padre hiciera una cosa tan cruel! **_Y entonces, fue completamente absorbido._

**Sorprendente **_dijo Kagome _

**Pero… eso estuvo cerca **_dijo Miroku_

**Oye, Sesshomaru **_decía Inuyasha _**¿No fue un Meidou Zangetsuha completo? **_Pero parecía que Sesshomaru ni lo escuchaba, pues se estaba alejando _**¡Espera Sesshomaru! Así que ahora… lograste dominar a Colmillo Sagrado ¿No deberías estar feliz por eso? Para cuando tuve conciencia de mi mismo, nuestro padre ya había muerto. Así que no se cuales eran las intenciones de nuestro padre. Pero lo que dijo ese Shishinki… de que Colmillo Sagrado era una pieza innecesaria de Colmillo de Acero… una espada incompleta. Fue cruel decir que nuestro padre apenas te valoraba y te diera a Colmillo Sagrado **

**¡Inuyasha…! **_Gritaba Kagome quien se acercaba con los demás_

**¿Por qué… crees eso? **_Preguntaba Sesshomaru_

**¡Keh¡Porque no permitiré que desprecies tu espada sólo por un malentendido¡Te demostrare que Colmillo Sagrado es realmente herencia de nuestro padre aquí y ahora! **

**Inuyasha está mostrando respeto a Colmillo Sagrado **_dijo Miroku _

**Me pregunto si está tratando de animar a Sesshomaru **_dijo Kagome_

**Me pregunto si funcionara **_dijo Shippo _

**Huh Inuyasha, los ojos los tienes de adorno **_dijo Sesshomaru _

**¿Qué? **_Preguntó Inuyasha _

"_Colmillo Sagrado fue capaz de lograr un Meidou perfectamente circular simplemente porque estaba resonando con Colmillo de Acero que estaba cerca. Esa es la rotunda prueba de que Colmillo de Acero es el amo y Colmillo Sagrado el sirviente. Incluso desde antes…" pensaba Sesshomaru _

_Y entonces recordó, las últimas palabras de Shishinki:_

_**¡Qué lástima Sesshomaru¡Qué tu padre hiciera una cosa tan cruel!**_

**Inuyasha **_dijo Sesshomaru después de pensar y recordar _**Siempre debes recordar. Tú y yo… estamos destinados a luchar hasta morir **

_Pero Inuyasha no entendió _

**A pesar de todo, estoy seguro que el amo anticipó esto del joven Sesshomaru y le confió Colmillo Sagrado a él **_decía Myoga, y luego pensó "Pero he notado algo en su comportamiento. Que tiene que ver con el verdadero objetivo del amo" _

**El recibir esta espada es solo la prueba de que yo no fui importante para mi padre, y si es así ya no tiene ningún caso seguir entrenando con ella, solo me recordaría este maldito día, Colmillo Sagrado **_dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la espada _**¡No te necesito! **_Y entonces la tiro._

**¡Ahhh! **_Exclamaron todos ante esto_

**¿Acaso estas despreciando esta espada? **_Dijo Hikari ofendida_

**Si **_fue lo único que contestó Sesshomaru_

**¡Ya me harte! **_Dijo Naomi furiosa y se dirigió a Sesshomaru hasta estar enfrente de él, y una vez ahí, hizo lo que hasta ahora ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca, le dio una tremenda bofetada a Sesshomaru que lo hizo enfadar en extremo y dejándole una marca roja_

**¡Ahhh! **_Exclamaron de nuevo todos, pero con miedo antes esta acción_

**¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES! **_Le gritó Sesshomaru_

_Pero Naomi solo recogió a Colmillo Sagrado y lo puso en la mano de Sesshomaru, antes de gritarle:_

**¡VUELVES A DESPRECIAR ESTA ESPADA Y TE VUELVO A DAR OTRA BOFETADA!**

**¡TÚ NO ME PUEDES HABLAS ASÍ! **_Le contestó Sesshomaru_

**¡TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE MI REGALADA GANA, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA! **_Dijo Naomi tan enojada y furiosa, que a todos les dio miedo, hasta incluso un poco a Sesshomaru _**¡Se que lo que acabas de descubrir te dolió, te entiendo, pero no es razón para decir que esta espada es menos ni para abandonarla¡Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en cuales eran las intenciones de mi abuelo¿PIENSA UN POCO EN ELLO?**

**¿Y QUÉ DEBO PENSAR¿QUÉ MI PADRE ME QUERÍA TANTO Y POR ELLO ME DIO UNA PIEZA INNECESARIA? **

**¡Y DALE CON ESO…! A ver, dime… tú dices odiar a los humanos desde siempre, pero principalmente ese odio se formo porque mi abuelo se fijo en una humana ¿cierto o falso?**

_Pero Sesshomaru no contestó._

**Como dicen, el que calla otorga así es que tomare tu silencio como un si **_seguía Naomi _**Cuando yo entrene con ambos Colmillos, Toutousai a mi me contó, que Colmillo de Acero es un arma que sirve para matar a tus oponentes, para que uno se defienda, pero principalmente para proteger a alguien más, por eso mi abuelo lo uso momentos antes de morir, para tratar de proteger a Izayoi y a Inuyasha, por eso Inuyasha lo puede usar, porque tiene a alguien a quien proteger.**

_Y entonces Inuyasha y Kagome recordaron ese día, en la tumba de Inutaisho._

_**Flash Back**_

**¿Entonces, todo esta perdido? **_Dijo Kagome_

**¡Ah! No me digas que mis palabras fueron las que te hicieron llorar **

**¡Snif!**

**¡No llores!**

**¿Y qué quieres que ría? **

**¡Cierra la boca! Lo que quiero decir, es que ¡Te protegeré! **

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**En cambio tú **_seguía Naomi _**en ese tiempo no tenías a nadie a quien proteger ¿verdad?, tú no entendías lo que era querer proteger a alguien en vez de querer conseguir poder y supremacía **

_Y ahora fue Sesshomaru quien tuvo un recuerdo, esa noche, en esa playa, en la última noche con vida de Inutaisho._

_**Flash Back**_

**¿Tienes que ir, padre?**

**¿Lo evitaras Sesshomaru?**

**No deseo evitarlo. Pero, antes que algo te suceda espero que Souunga y Colmillo de Acero me sean entregados**

**Eso no es posible. Con lo que he dicho ¿Matarías a tu propio padre¿Qué harías con semejante poder¿Para qué quieres mayor fuerza?**

**El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacía adelante. Solo obteniéndolo seré capaz de adaptar ese camino**

**¿Supremacía? Sesshomaru¿Tienes algo que proteger?**

**¿Algo que proteger? Para mí, Sesshomaru, eso es totalmente innecesario**

_Y ah'i fue cuando Inutaisho se transformo en un perro gigante, para ir hacía donde estaba Izayoi, pero sin ir muy lejos, se volvió a escuchar su voz._

**¿Tienes algo que proteger?**

**Tonterías **_dijo Sesshomaru antes de irse también_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

**Sabes que así fue **_decía Naomi _**Y mi abuelo lo sabía, y él quería que tú entendieras lo que es querer ayudar a alguien que no seas tú, si hubieras heredado a Colmillo de Acero, hubieras matado a tanto humano se te hubiera puesto en frente ¿verdad?, hubieras matado a Inuyasha, así este nunca te habría lastimado con el Viento Cortante, dejándote gravemente herido, y ni hubieras conocido a Rin.**

_Y antes tales palabras, Sesshomaru reacciono, y veía a Naomi directamente a los ojos._

**No la hubieras conocido, y serías el youkai frío, asesino, y desalmado que dejas ver en ti, por eso mi abuelo te dejo a Colmillo Sagrado, porque él sabía que pronto encontrarías a un humano que te cambiaría la vida y la manera de pensar, así como a él, y también por eso dividió a ambos Colmillos, no solo porque el Meidou Zangetsuha fuera muy violento, sino para demostrarte que no es ninguna tontería el pelear y dar la vida si es necesario, por alguien amado, porque te guste o no te vas a enamorar y de una HUMANA, asi que ACOSTUMBRATE. **_Finalizó Naomi, mirando hacía Sesshomaru, y luego hacía Rin, al igual que Sesshomaru_

**Esas son suposiciones tuyas **_decía Sesshomaru, sin dar su brazo a torcer _**Pero¿Quién me lo asegura?**

**Yo mismo Sesshomaru **_dijo una voz desconocida para varios, pero conocida por Sesshomaru y Myoga, pero era una voz, que se supone nunca deberían escuchar._

_Era la voz de…_

**¡¿PADRE?! **_Dijo Sesshomaru, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, y ojos._

_Pues, frente a todos, estaba la figura del Gran, el Único Inutaisho._

**¡¿ABUELO?! **_Dijo Naomi _

**Hola a todos **_dijo Inutaisho tranquilo, pero todos, estaban boquiabiertos._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¿Qué tal?, este es el capítulo más largo de mi vida, 46 páginas, omitiendo las respuestas a reviews, ojalá les hay gustado porque me mate haciéndolo, bien ahora ¿qué opinan?, revivió Inutaisho¿Cómo¿Dónde¿A qué hora?, manden sus reviews si quieren saber, cuídense bye. _

**Miara Makisan.- **Hola amiga¿cómo estas?, espero que muy bien, pues ahora si puedo responder a tu review, pues bien, puse lo del estudio ya que Naomi es una chica sumamente estudiosa, pero tampoco se da un aire de matada sabelotodo, solo que no se quiere atrasar, y como hermana mayor tiene que poner el ejemplo (aunque Hikari no quiera jejeje) y la platica entre padre e hija pues también la puse ya que Naomi y Sessh son muy unidos, debido al gran parecido que hay entre los dos, y por último acerca del ataque se llama "Meidou Zangetsuha" y como veras puse acerca de su origen y toda la cosa, pero si quieres algo más de acuerdo con la serie, te recomiendo que leas el manga, ahí yo me entere de este ataque y de algunas partes que puse en el capitulo, sino lo encuentras ve esta página _http://s57. viene desde el último capítulo de la serie, hasta el origen de este ataque tan sorprendente que lo llame la entrada de la muerte, bueno amiga cuídate, besos, bye. _

**Atori-chan****.- **¡Hola!Pues si, tienes razón amiga, esa pregunta de ¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger? Ya esta dejando muy traumatizado a Sesshomaru, pues no es muy común escuchar a tu hija futurista haciéndote una pregunta que tu padre te hizo hace ya muchos años, pero bueno, si la historia de amor de Naomi es muy triste ¿verdad?, es que así debe de ser para una sorpresita que tengo preparada, y no te creas eh… Sessh quería destrozar a Etsuya con sus garras, pero Rin no lo dejo jajajaja, aunque se lo merece, ya que este youkai tiene unos celos paternales infernales, y en cuanto a tus preguntas de las edades de mi mamá (Rin) y Kagome, pues la primera tiene 38 y la otra 47, y Benjiro y Kohaku no fueron al pasado por quedarse con sus papás y ayudarlos, todo esto esta en el primer capítulo, y si Sesshomaru tiene un cambio muy, muy, muy radical, pero eso lo veras después, muajajaja soy mala, y claro que Inuyasha y los demás saben que yo, Hikari, Riku y Eri somos hijas de Sessh, así como que Izumi es hija de Inu y tú hija de Kouga, solo que no lo comentan mucho, ya que al único que lo impacto de sobremanera fue a Sesshomaru, y si hubiera sabido que odias química hubiera puesto otra materia, pero bueno, en fin, y no te preocupes que aunque no la mató ahora, si mato después a Kagura, bueno cuídate bye.

**MeilinSnape****.- **Pues si, como ves ahora le toco a Colmillo Sagrado atacar, y es un ataque muy sorprendente, aunque claro esta que la mayoría de este capítulo en si lo saque del manga, de ahí sale lo de la madre de Sessh y este ataque tan sorprendente, aunque claro aparece por otras circunstancias, pero el punto es que sale ¿no?, jeje siento dejarte pikada siempre con los capítulos, pero es para darles emoción, tú me entiendes, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes un review, cuídate bye.

**asami-black.- **Hola, que bueno que te guste el fic y que me dejes otro review para saber que te parece ¿ok?, cuídate bye.

**Brenda jet aime****.- **Si, lo se la historia amorosa de Naomi es muy triste, hasta llore cuando la escribí, y es que pues bueno, no gusta pero de vez n cuando cualquiera tiene una ilusión amorosa, y luego es destruida muy cruelmente, pero pudo salir adelante, y no te preocupes es bueno que expreses tus emociones, aún cuando llores jeje, y si hay que darle muerte a Kagura, y tal vez Sessh todavía no sabe quien es su esposa, pero al menos ya sabe que es humana, es algo, jajaja, en fin niña, cuídate y deja review bye.

**Hikari no Hoshi****.- **Si, muchas personas me han dicho que Naomi tuvo una historia triste, pero es como digo, aunque fue duro ella lo pudo superar bien, y no te preocupes, que luego se tendrá una sorpresa a Naomi para que viva feliz y contenta, y si yo también odio a Kikyo, por eso, la matare muajajajaja, y si, Colmillo Sagrado al ataque jajaja, es buenísimo el ataque ¿no?, pero todo esto esta en el manga, en fin, cuídate mucho, besos, bye.

**Anyels****.- **Pues si, pobre Naomi no merecía eso, yo lo se, pero supo superarlo, y si obvio supo como controlarse a pesar de que el daño fue muy grande, y si maldito Etsuya, hay que matarlo, jeje, pues te diré que Naomi tendrá algo que la hará muy feliz y dichosa, aunque al principio no lo parezca, y si, veremos próximamente como Rin se transforma y toda su historia de amor con Sessh, ya que es fundamental en esta historia ¿no crees?, jajaja y si Comillo Sagrado al rescate, bueno ni tan rescate ya que pelean contra Kagura y esa no es ninguna amenaza, pero hizo acto de presencia, en fin, cuídate bye.

**takako-kurumi****.- **Pues si, todos alguna vez sientes el rechazo, pero Naomi supo superarlo, no del todo, pero ya no es tan doloroso el recuerdo, y si Kagome recapacitara gracia s a su sobrina futurista, y no hará más estupideces, en fin wapa cuídate bye.

**ninihia.- **Que bueno que te guste mis fics, para eso los hago, para que la gente los disfrute, espero tus reviews y tus comentarios, cuídate bye.

**Angelik.- **Si, Etsuya es una gran BAKA dejar ir a Naomi por una tipa como su ex, era muy estúpido, en fin, pero te puedo asegurar que Naomi será muy feliz, y si te vuelves adicta al fic, pues recuerda siempre mandar review eh, jejeje cuídate, besos, bye.


	8. Se supone, que estás muerto

Capítulo: Se supone, que estás muerto

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

**Esas son suposiciones tuyas **_decía Sesshomaru, sin dar su brazo a torcer _**Pero ¿Quién me lo asegura?**

**Yo mismo Sesshomaru **_dijo una voz desconocida para varios, pero conocida por Sesshomaru y Myoga, pero era una voz, que se supone nunca deberían volver a escuchar._

_Era la voz de…_

**¡¿PADRE?! **_Dijo Sesshomaru, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, y ojos._

_Pues, frente a todos, estaba la figura del Gran, el Único Inutaisho._

**¡¿ABUELO?! **_Dijo Naomi _

**Hola a todos **_dijo Inutaisho tranquilo, pero todos, estaban boquiabiertos._

**Pero… ¿cómo? Se supone, que estás muerto **_dijo Aine asustada y asombrada _

**Si, pero no**

**Más vale que te expliques**_ respondió Sesshomaru, aún sin creerlo_

**Bueno hijo, la verdad es que… no puedo explicarlo**

**¿A qué se refiere con eso Gran Señor?**_ Pregunto Myoga_

**Yo solo... desperté y ****no se bien porque, pero eso paso, desperté y al verme enterrado en tierra supuse lo que debió de haber ocurrido, y sin saber bien lo que pasaba, use mis garras y salí a la superficie y empecé por intentar recordar que fue lo que había pasado, fue en ese momento cuando me acorde de Izayoi y de Inuyasha e intente encontrarlos, más me fue en vano y me di cuenta de que tampoco tenía ninguna de mis dos espadas así que me imagine que tal vez Myoga lo sabría o hasta incluso Sesshomaru, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me vi en su busca, mas tarde días en dar con ustedes, pero más bien había hallado el olor de Shishinki y fue tras él y fue cuando vi que ustedes estaban peleando contra él y me quede oculto observando todo, incrédulo simplemente fue algo inesperado para mi el ver tan asombroso espectáculo y más al ver a esta jovencita **_dijo viendo a Naomi _**cuando dijo que era hija de Sesshomaru, dime ¿es eso cierto?**

**Ehhhh… ah… ahhh… pues… si **_decía Naomi algo nerviosa al estar frente a frente con su abuelo, quien se suponía que estaba muerto y del que por varias historias que le contaron estaba muy orgullosa de él _

**Entonces no tienes idea de cómo fue que estas aquí **_finalizó Sesshomaru_

**Pues no, no lo sé **_no pues ni la autora lo sabe_

_Después de esta breve conversación y por petición de Hikari todos se fueron de ese lugar para estar en uno más bonito y en calma, así que se encaminaron hacía el bosque en donde todos se sentaron una vez que encontraron un gran árbol frondoso que les diera sombra, Inutaisho se sentó contra el árbol a la vez que era rodeado por sus nietas las cuales estaban más que asombradas de ver a su abuelo y sin duda querían hablar con él, más sin embargo había personas que no compartían esa misma necesidad y __uno de ellos era Sesshomaru, pero el que menos tenía ganas era Inuyasha, y ya fuera porque aún no lo creía o porque creyera que se trata de un sueño no se animaba a acercarse a su padre, a pesar de tener tantas cosas que preguntarle y contarle tantas cosas. Y sin duda Kagome se dio cuenta rápidamente de todo esto. Y aprovechando que ambos estaban igualmente sentados en contra de un árbol un poco alejado de los demás, Kagome dijo:_

**Inuyasha, tal vez sería buena idea que hablaras con tu padre**

**¿Y para qué?**

**¿Cómo que para qué? Es tu padre, y tienen mucho de que hablar**

**No tengo nada que hablar con él Kagome**

**Mientes, y lo sabes **

**¡Feh! Déjame en paz **_respondió Inuyasha poniéndose de pie evitando mirar a Kagome _

**Inuyasha, no puedes ignorar a tu padre **

**¿Y por qué no? **_Decía Inuyasha aún sin ver a Kagome_

**Porque, si vino de la muerte será por algo y no sabes por cuanto tiempo estará aquí, no desperdicies la oportunidad de hablar con él **_en ese momento, Kagome puso una cara de tristeza _**yo no lo haría, si pudiera**

_Y ahí fue cuando Inuyasha se digno a mirar a Kagome y se puso mal al ver esa cara tan triste en Kagome, pues él sabía que Kagome se refería a que ella también quisiera el poder hablar de nuevo con su padre (N/A: En mi fic, imaginen que el padre de Kagome esta muerto)_

**Kagome… lo siento, yo no quería que…**

**Está bien Inuyasha, no pasa nada**

**Es que…**

**Inuyasha, por favor solo prométeme que hablaras con tu padre**

_Después de unos segundos se silencio y reflexión…_

**Bien, lo prometo pero… no se como hacerlo, me siento… asustado **_respondió el hanyou antes de volverse a sentar junto a Kagome y de que ésta lo abrazara _

**Tomate algo de tiempo, ya veras que encontraras el valor para hablarle **_dijo ella _

_Mientras tanto, Inutaisho estaba feliz de la vida platicando con sus adorables nietas, __quienes no dejaban de hacerles preguntas acerca de cómo fue su vida antes de conocer a Izayoi, y esto lo hacía por dos razones:_

_1° Para saber más acerca de su abuelo y de cómo conoció a su abuela Shiro_

_2° Para que no recordara a Izayoi y no se pusiera triste._

_En ese instante fue cuando llegaron Aine junto con sus padres, quienes se habían ido de caza para conseguir comida, pues todos tenían hambre y a Kagome no me alcanzaban las sopas instantáneas que llevaba._

**¿Cómo te fue de caza Aine?**_Preguntó Naomi sentada y recargada contra un árbol estando cómodamente en su sombra_

**Bien Naomi, aunque me molesta ver que mi madre trata de conseguir la atención de mi padre y este solo piensa en la tía Kagome**_le respondió Aine estando de pie _

**Dale tiempo, recuerda que hay que ser pacientes antes de poder actuar con libertad para juntarlos**

**Lo sé, pero es molesto**

**Nadie dijo que el venir aquí sería fácil**

**Y hablando de eso, ya viste que otra vez tu madre esta jugando con Kohaku**

_Naomi volteo hacía la dirección que también miraba Aine, y era cierto. Rin estaba jugando feliz de la vida con Kohaku a pesar de que en todo el día Eri no se acerco para nada a Sesshomaru, así que Rin no tenía razón para estar celosa y estar alejada de su amo, y a parte de Naomi y Aine. Sesshomaru también se fijo en esta situación y miraba con una gran mirada de odio a Kogaku, y por supuesto Inuyasha de un modo u otro se dio cuenta de esto y vio la irá cargada en los ojos de su hermano mayor, y se acerco a él y con voz burlona le dijo:_

**¿Celoso hermano?**

**Cállate imbécil **_respondió Sesshomaru sin dejar de ver a Rin y Kohaku reír muy felices juntos "Maldito exterminador" pensó Sesshomaru_

_Y volvemos con Naomi…_

**Actúan como niños **_dijo Naomi refiriéndose a su padre y su tío mientras adoptando una actitud seria mirando hacía el suelo _

**Si, pero ¿qué haremos ahora? **_Preguntó Aine_

**No lo sé, y es que no podemos arriesgarnos mucho, debemos seguir de acuerdo al plan**

**Pero el plan tarda mucho**

**Si, pero no podemos hacer algo que altere las cosas, ya que ya se alteraron bastante **

**¿Lo dices por tu abuelo?**

**Es extraño, no se como regreso y me preocupa, ya que en nuestra época esto no paso**

**Si¿crees que nuestra llegada tenga algo que ver?**

**Es lo más probable **

**Me temo que ya no entiendo nada Naomi**

**Y yo tampoco Aine **_dijo por última vez Naomi antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía su abuelo _**y yo tampoco**

**¡Naomi, Naomi! Hubieras escuchado, el abuelo nos estaba contando como conoció a la abuela **_decía Eri muy emocionada_

**Que bien Eri**

**Y también de cómo fueron algunas de sus peleas **_decía Riku_

**Me alegro, Riku, Hikari ¿podrían empezar a hacer la cena por favor?**

**¿Sucede algo? **_Preguntó Hikari ante la rara actitud de su hermana mayor_

**No, solo hagan lo que les pido**

**Si, claro **_respondió Riku siendo seguida por Hikari quien aún estaba extrañada_

**Eri¿por qué no vas con papá? Hoy no has jugado con él **

**Si Naomi **_respondió Eri y se fue _

**¿Sucede algo Naomi? **_Preguntó Inutaisho _

**Abuelo, se que no sabes como regresaste, más sin embargo necesito que me ayudes a averiguarlo**

**Pero¿por qué?**

**Porque en mi época tú no regresaste y quisiera saberlo para que también suceda cuando regrese a casa **

**¿Qué quieres decir con tu época?**

**Veras… **_Naomi le contó a su abuelo toda la historia de cómo es su época y de las razones por las que están ahí_

**Vaya, es algo complicado**_comentó Inutaisho después de escuchar el relato_

**Si, lo sé, pero haré lo que sea con tal de que mi familia ****y las demás personas tengan una vida feliz y plena aún a consta de morir aquí**

**Ese es un pensamiento bastante altruista para una youkai**

**Tal vez porque no soy youkai en total, originalmente mi madre era humana**

**¿UNA HUMANA?**

**Así es**

**No es cierto jajajajaja…jajaja después de todo lo que pase cuando Sesshomaru se enteró de mi relación con Izayoi ahora me dices que a él le pasara lo mismo que a mí**

**Si, algo así**

**¿Y quién es la humana¿Está aquí?**

**Si, ella esta aquí **

**Déjame ver… ¿es esa chica exterminadora de allá?**

**Se llama Sango, pero no, ella no es**

**Mmmm… ¿la de ropas extrañas?**

**Es Kagome y no tampoco, ella estará pero con Inuyasha**

**¿Con Inuyasha?**

**Si**

**Bueno, no me asombra tanto, pero ¿entonces quién es? No hay más mujeres humanas aquí**

**Claro que si la hay¿acaso no es humana la niña de allá? **_Y señalo a Rin discretamente_

_Y entonces fue cuando Inutaisho fijo su atención en la tierna e inocente Rin._

**¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!**

**¿Por qué no?**

**¡Es solo una niña!**

**Ya crecerá**

**Lo dices tan tranquilamente **_dijo Inutaisho mirando de nuevo a Naomi_

**¿Debería preocuparme?**

**Es que no es muy común que digamos**

**No, pero dentro de poco las cosas cambiaran **

_De esta conversación ha pasado una semana, y las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Inutaisho se la vivía feliz al estar rodeado de sus nietas que al parecer le agarraron cariño muy rápido, más sin embargo ninguno de sus hijos se ha acercado a él, Inuyasha por falta de coraje y Sesshomaru porque estaba más ocupado mirando celosamente a Rin con Kohaku. Pero fue ese día cuando Inutaisho estaba por un momento solo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, y de repente fue cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él y vio que se trataba de Inuyasha._

**Inuyasha…**

**Hola… padre**

**¿Necesitas algo? **_Preguntó Inutaisho tranquilo y sonriendo _

**Si**

**¿De qué se trata?**

**Quiero, no necesito… que… que me hables de cómo fue tu relación con mi madre**

_Pasaron largos minutos en los que Inutaisho se sorprendió ante la petición de su hijo menor, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo le pediría que le contara esa parte de su vida, la única parte en la que realmente… fue feliz._

**Pues veras, yo conocí a tu madre cuando…**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ahhh gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, _gomen._

_Se que me tarde los siglos en actualizar y que esta sumamente corto el capítulo, pero así tenía que quedar ¡NO ME MATEN! Aunque si quieren manden amenazas y regaños por sus reviews, me los merezco._

_Siento también no contestar sus reviews, pero a la próxima si lo hagó prometido, cuídense bye. _


	9. Los Dos Amores del General Perro

Capítulo 9: Los Dos Amores del General Perro.

Para que la gente no se me confunda, que creo que la confundí por los reviews que me mandan, les dejo esta lista que ojalá les ayude.

**Benjiro.-** 19 años, hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Izumi.-** 6 años, hija de Inuyasha y Kagome

**Naomi.-** 18 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Hikari.-** 14 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Riku.-** 10 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Eri.-** 6 años, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin

**Kohaku.-** 14 años, hijo de Sango y Miroku

**Aine.-** 16 años, hija de Kouga y Ayame

**Inuyasha…**

**Hola… padre**

**¿Necesitas algo? **_Preguntó Inutaisho tranquilo y sonriendo _

**Si**

**¿De qué se trata?**

**Quiero, no necesito… que… que me hables de cómo fue tu relación con mi madre**

_Pasaron largos minutos en los que Inutaisho se sorprendió ante la petición de su hijo menor, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo le pediría que le contara esa parte de su vida, la única parte en la que realmente… fue feliz._

**Pues veras, yo conocí a tu madre cuando…**

**¿Abuelo?, ¿abuelo? ¿Dónde estás? **_Se escucho preguntar a Riku_

**Aquí estoy ****Riku**

**Abuelo, no quiero molestar, pero mi hermana Naomi pregunta por ti**

**¿Me necesita para algo importante?**

**La verdad no lo sé**

**Dile que estoy hablando con tu tío**

**Muy bien, se lo diré**

**No es necesario Riku, ya lo escuche **_respondió Naomi, quien acaba de llegar _**abuelo, si vas a contar esa historia, mejor la escuchamos todos ¿no crees?**

**Claro, ¿tú que opinas Inuyasha?**

**Por supuesto, será agradable esto **_Inuyasha hubiera preferido escuchar la historia a solas, pero tal vez sería mejor así, para que luego pudiera hablar con Kagome sin tener que contarle toda la historia _**Pero no creo que a Sesshomaru le haga mucha gracia el que nos hables de eso**

**No tiene que escuchar sino quiere **_dijo Inutaisho con suma tranquilidad _

_Después de eso, los cuatro regresaron con los demás, quienes ya estaba preparando algo de comer (que más bien eran sopas instantáneas)._

**Que bueno que aparecen, ya casi es hora de comer **_dijo Kagome_

**Muy bien, y mientras comemos oiremos una linda historia**** de mi abuelo **_dijo Naomi_

**¿Una historia? ¿a qué te refieres Naomi?**

**Ya veras Hikari, esto nos ayudara ya veras **

**Si tú lo dices**

**Pero, ¿historia de qué? **_Pregunto Aine_

**Una muy interesante prima, muuuuuuyyyyy interesante **_contestó Naomi, dando por terminado ese pequeño interrogatorio _

**Muy bien, solo es cosa se servir la comida **_comentó Sango _**¿me ayudas Kohaku?**

**Por supuesto hermana **_sin duda, era una gran alegría para Sango el tener a su hermano y siempre procuraba pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, aunque claro a veces no se podía, ya que Kohaku se la pasaba más bien con Rin, para malestar de Sesshomaru, pero bueno._

_Una vez que la comida estuvo servida para todos (excepto Sesshomaru, que no quería comer "comida de humanos") Inutaisho se sentó contra un árbol y todos lo rodearon para escuchar la historia._

**Muy bien, todo comenzó…**

**FLASH BACK**

_Hace muchos, pero muc__hos años un joven youkai Inutaisho estaba dando su paseo diario por los terrenos que han pertenecido a su familia desde hace siglos, a pesar de que tuviera 105 años de edad humanos, tal solo tenía la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, y no solo eso, a parte era sumamente apuesto a los ojos de jóvenes youkais, hanyous y hasta humanas lo que provoco que se convirtiera en un mujeriego que gozaba de su independencia, no tenía pareja estable, pero como le gustaba coquetear y a veces tener uno que otro desliz con muchas de sus tantas admiradoras, pero esto pronto iba a acabar, y sería de la peor manera._

**¿MATRIMONIO? ¿CÓMO QUE MATRIMONIO? ¿CON QUIÉN? MALDITA SEA**

**Inutaish****o, querido por favor cálmate**

**No madre, no me voy a calmar HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUE ES ESO DE QUE ME COMPROMETIERON**

**¡Inutaish****o basta, ya estuvo bueno de tanto gritos!**

**¡Pero Padre!**

**A callar Inutaish****o, escucha y escucha de una buena vez, tú te vas a casar con la hija del demonio ****Atasuke, su nombre es Shiro y el compromiso ya esta arreglado**

**Padre ¿cómo pudiste decidir eso por mí? Yo aún no me quiero casar, aún soy joven y tengo toda una vida por delante "Y también tengo muchas chicas que seducir" **_esto último lo pensó._

**Hijo, tienes que entender que es lo mejor, ya es hora de que madures, de que tomes responsabilidades por otros y que sientes cabeza, además tú bien sabes que es obligatorio el que tengas descendencia **

**Eso lo se, pero yo quiera esperar un poco más**

**¿Pero hasta cuando hijo? **_Preguntó esta vez Fumiko, la madre de Inutaisho _

**Cuando me sienta listo**

**Pues lo siento hijo, pero todo está arreglado, te casaras dentro de dos semanas **_respondió Kosaku, el padre de Inutaisho_

**¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!**

**Si **

**Pero…**

**Y nada de peros.**

_La decisión era definitiva, y para Inutaisho ya no había escapatoria, era casarse o casarse no había de otra, pero más que lo obligaran a hacerlo, lo que más le molestaba era que ni siquiera conocía a la chica con quien se casaría, no sabía nada de ella ni la ha visto nunca y ni lo hará hasta la boda dentro de do semanas. Y como Inutaisho no es alguien que pierda el tiempo en pensar cosas ya sin solución, decidió aprovechar sus últimos días de libertad como soltero y estuvo de día y de noche con varias jóvenes que se les rompió el corazón al saber que su amado Inutaisho ya nunca más estaría disponible para ellas. _

_Mientras que, en otra región…_

**¿CASARME? PERO ¿POR QUÉ?**

**Es lo mejor para ti Shiro**

**¿Lo mejor para quién padre?**

**Para ti, y para todos, tu matrimonio conseguirá la unión de dos familias de youkai muy poderosas y legendarias**

**Pero, pero no conozco a ese sujeto a ese tal… Inutaisho**

**No es necesario que lo conozcas, hasta el día de tu boda, que será dentro de dos semanas**

**¿Dos semanas?**

**Así es, dentro de dos semanas nos iremos a las tierras del oeste y allá se celebrara el casamiento **

**Pero…**

**Sin pero que valga hija, creedme algún día veras que lo que hago es lo mejor**

_Por otro lado estaba la joven Shiro, quien en su habitación estaba pensando en que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre, pero tenía que aguantarse, ya que "era lo mejor" como decía su padre._

**Pero, ni conozco a ese sujeto, ¿y si termina siendo un youkai fanfarrón como muchos otros?**

_La joven Shiro, era una linda youkai de 100 años, que aparentaba 14, ella desde muy pequeña aprendió a cuidarse sola y no tener que valer de nada ni nadie, lo cual era algo bueno si se toma en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo esta sola, ya que no disfruta mucho de la compañía de otros youkai. Pero ahora, su padre le decía que a había comprometido en matrimonio y eso no podía ser bueno, claro esta que eso era desde el punto de vista de Shiro. _

_Pasaron dos semanas demasiado rápido, y era el momento de la verdad y mientras Inutaisho estaba dando un paseo por sus terrenos con el propósito de quererse tranquilizar, Shiro estaba en camino dentro de un carruaje jalado por youkai alados junto con su padre, ya no importaba si querían o no, si lo deseaban o no, al final de cuentas no hay escapatoria y tendrían que acatar a as ordenes de sus padres. Una vez que llegaron, Shiro y su padre fueron bien recibidos por los futuros suegros de está, más sin embargo Inutaisho no aparecía, pero todos pensaron que dentro de poco aparecería, así que todos se sentaron a conversar un poco acerca de cómo se imaginaban el futuro de ambos jóvenes una vez que sus vidas estuvieran unidas de por vida._

_Pero pasaron unas cuantas horas y no llegaba Inutaisho._

**¿Dónde podrá estar? **_Preguntó Fumiko algo angustiada_

**Cuando llegue, me escuchara ¿cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? **_Dijo Kosaku furioso._

_Obviamente el padre de Shiro se sentía deshonrado antes tal grosería del futuro esposo de su hija, en cambio Shiro estaba aliviada de que él no llegara, pues no quería casarse y así a ella no la podrían culpar de nada, pero al ver que si no aparecía Inutaisho, su padre sería capaz de ponerse a pelear contra Kosaku y eso solo llevaría a una serie de tragedias, así que sin decir nada ella salió sola a buscar al novio fugitivo. Y hablando de él, no se preocupen que él esta bien, solo que se fue a sentar a la rama de uno de los árboles más altos para así despejar su mente, y no fue consiente de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí sentado, hasta que escucho a alguien acercarse a él._

**Hola**

**¿Tú quién eres?**

**Vaya, me esperaba que fueras más cortés**

**Gomen, demo como no te conozco no pude reaccionar de otra manera**

**Eso si te creo, yo soy Shiro **

**Ahhh, eres quien mi padre eligió para ser mi prometida**

**Así es, y no es por nada, pero hace un rato que llegue y tus padres se preguntan donde estas**

**¿Qué? ¿Tanto me retrase?**

**Si, y más vale que te prepares, que no esperes que tu padre te reciba con preocupación**

**Vaya, no creí demorar tanto **_finalizó Inutaisho para bajar del árbol _**Por cierto, soy Inutaisho**

_Y tal como predijo Shiro, Kosaku no recibió bien a su hijo, pero no podía ser de otra manera, por otra parte, el padre de Shiro no presentó mucho resentimiento ante el retraso de su futuro yerno, lo cual fue bueno, una vez que todo se calmo se propuso que la boda fuera dentro de 5 días, y mientras esos cinco días pasaban Inutaisho y Shiro procuraban siempre parar el tiempo junto, dando paseos o exterminando uno que otro youkai débil, solo para divertirse, y no es por nada, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, su casamiento no sería tan mala idea._

"_No es tan malo como lo creí, es algo creído, pero me encantada pasar el día con él, es divertido, carismático y sabe muy bien pelear, hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro y no le puedo ganar, eso significa que con él estaré totalmente a salvo, aún cuando se me cuidar sola, ja padre dice que cuando nos casemos espera tener muchos nietos, pero yo solo quiero tener uno o dos como máximo, ya lo hable con él y está totalmente de acuerdo, solo es cosa de esperar para que me llegue a embarazar de él, de Inutashio, y ¿saben algo? Creo, creo que… me enamore de Inutaisho" pensaba Shiro._

"_Bueno, este matrimonio no será tan malo como lo esperaba, Shiro no es mala acompañante, y estoy seguro de que será una estupenda esposa, y también buena madre, je ni me he casado y ya mi futuro suegro quiere muchos nietos, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora solo quiero estar casado, con la única youkai que me ha cautivado realmente, cielos, creo que me enamore de Shiro" pensaba Inutaisho _

_La boda, en cuestión fue una ceremonia en la que ambos youkais se juraban el afrontarlo todo juntos, ya fuera en batalla o fuera de ella. _

**Yo, Inutaisho Lord de las tierras del oeste te tomo a ti Shiro como mi pareja, para cuidarte en cada momento que nuestra unión no los permita, y cuidar de ti y de nuestros hijos hasta que la muerte me lleve.**

**Yo, Shiro futura señora de las tierras del oeste te tomo a ti Inutaisho como mi pareja, para cuidarte en cada momento que nuestra unión no los permita, y cuidar de ti y de nuestros hijos hasta que la muerte me lleve.**

_Ambos iban vestidos con trajes de la mejor tela, lo que los hacía también muy caros, pero eso no importaba, como por lo común es, Shiro iba de blanco e Inutaisho de negro. Su luna de miel, se hizo en el que desde ahora sería su castillo (para los que hayan visto el manga, el mismo castillo donde estaba Shiro cuando Sesshomaru la fue a buscar) y pasaron algunos meses, más sin embargo no había noticias de que Shiro estuviera embarazada, y eso extrañaba a muchos, pero así eran las cosas, y la verdad es que a los recién casados no les importaba, disfrutaban más el tiempo cuando desayunaban, salían a caminar, matar uno que otro youkai inferior a ellos y luego en la noche hacer el amor de manera frenética. Pero un día…_

**Sabes, no entiendo porque todos los días tenemos que matar a estos insignificantes youkai **_dijo Shiro_

**Pues ya ves, no se cansan de que les demos lo que se merecen**

_Como era de costumbre, ambos peleaban contra una pareja de onis, que solo daban pobres intentos de golpear a sus contrincantes, pero sin éxito, bueno eso fue hasta que Shiro quiso atacar, pero por alguna razón se empezó a sentir mal y quedo arrodillada sin poder moverse, y el oni intentó atacarla, más Inutaisho vio sus intenciones y lo mato antes de que se acercara demasiado a Shiro._

**Shiro, ¿qué te pasa?**

**No lo sé, me siento mal**

**Espera, acabare con el otro oni y te llevare devuelta al castillo para que te revisen.**

_Sin tardar más de diez segundos en acabar con el oni, Inutaisho llevó a su esposa devuelta a su castillo, donde todas las sirvientas al ver tan mal a su señora de inmediato la llevaron a sus habitaciones y la empezaron a examinar, mientras que el pobre General Perro se tuvo que quedar afuera en espera de alguna noticia. Pasaron algunos minutos, que para él fueron horas, pero al fin la espera concluyó y una de las sirvientas salió para darle una gran noticia a su Amo._

**Y… ¿qué paso?**

**No tiene nada de que preocuparse Amo, la señora esta bien**

**Pero, ¿entonces?**

**Lo que sucede es que la señora esta por darle mucha luz y alegría a este lugar**

**No entiendo**

**Me refiero a que espera un cachorro, espera un hijo SU hijo mi Amo **

"_¿Un hijo? ¿UN HIJO?" pensaba el futuro padre _

**¡TENDRÉ UN HIJO!**

_Desde ese momento, la mejores atenciones y cuidados fueron para Shiro, ya si fue por querer salir a caminar o por alguna clase de antojo (¿imaginan a una youkais con antojos de un embarazo?) y pasaron los meses necesarios para el nacimiento del primogénitos del General Perro._

**¡INUTAISHO, INUTAISHO!**

**¿Qué sucede Shiro?**

**Tu hijo, ya viene**

**¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas en serio?**

**Si, apúrate o saldrá en este instante**

**No, no tú tranquila, iré inmediatamente por Kira**

_Kira, era una de sus sirvientas, para ser más exactos la misma que le dio la noticia a Inutaisho de que iba a tener un hijo, y ella fue la que se ofreció para ayudar a Shiro a traer al mundo a su hijo, así que Inutaisho rápidamente la fue a buscar, y una vez ahí nuevamente Inutaisho se tuvo que quedar en el pasillo a esperar hasta que su hijo naciera, pero esta vez si pasaron unas cuantas horas que fueron ETERNAS para que de un momento a otro, unos llantos de bebé fue lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio del castillo, y fue cuando Inutaisho dijo:_

**Ya ha nacido mi hijo, que llevara el nombre de Sesshomaru **

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hikari no Hoshi**_Si, es divertido ver a Sesshomaru celoso, y espérate que dentro de poco (o eso espero) lo veras aún más celoso, garantizado, bueno cuídate y manda reviews. _

**Miara Makisan: **_Amiga no me regañes, ya se que estuve mal al poner los caps tan cortos, pero tratare de no tardarme tanto, y si es cierto de aquí a cuando Inu se da cuenta de los celos de su hermano por Rin, que raro jeje cuídate y manda review bye. _

**aiora-chan**_Lo sé, lo sé me tarde en actualizar, y se que ya quieres ver las partes cuando Naomi y la demás juntan a sus padres, pero tenme paciencia que desde aquí ya comenzaran sus planes maquiavélicos muajajajajaja… ejem lo siento, me emocione, pero mantente alerta para conocerlas, cuídate bye. una mala persona, otra vez te hice esperar meses para un nuevo cap. Y para que este no sea exactamente uno que se dedique a la historia, pero realmente espero que te haya gustado este especial que lo hice con todo cariño para ti y todos mis queridos lectores como tú que me dejan sus reviews, en fin cuídate bye. _

**Anyels**_Lo sé, soy malvada contigo y con muchos que esperan mi actualización, pero ve que ahora el cap. Es un poco más largo, aunque se trate de un especial, pero ahora si viene lo bueno, que es la historia con Izayoi, lo más complicado de todo, pero bueno ya veras que pronto veras la transformación de Rin a demonio, cuídate bye._

**Seishime: **_Hola mi lectora, mi amiga, casi mi hermana ahh ejem creo que exagere jajajaja, por favor tranquila que no quiero que se te salga el corazón cuando veas la actualización, sino ¿como leerás el cap y más importante aún como me dejaras review? Jajaja, tranquila luego explico como fue que Inutashio regreso del más allá y como se juntaran las parejas, que es lo que todo el mundo quiere saber cuídate bye. _

**Ninihia: **_Tal vez no cumplo con lo de no tardarme de más, pero prometo siempre actualizar hasta que llegue al FIN, cuídate y manda tu review, bye. _

**asmiblack: **_Por favor no llores, que ya llegue al final con la actualización, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, cuídate y manda reviews bye. _

**Lady YuKiiKo**_Bienvenida, siempre me gusta a recibir nuevas lectoras de mi fic, lo sé soy mala al corta en la mejor parte, pero ahora te dejo este especial de la historia de Inutashio y la critiques como mejor te parezca, y por supuesto que para mi es todo un honor que Retorno al Pasado haya sido el primer fic que has leído de SesshRin, no sabes el gusto que me da, espero con ansias tus reviews en este cap. y los futuros, y me halagas el que consideres mi fic como uno de tus favoritos y agradezco tus halagos, cuídate, besos, bye. _

**Atori-chan**_Si, mi abuelo tuvo una gran impresión al saber quien será mi madre, y si lo sé mi abuelo fue muy feliz con mi abuela, pero ahí que reconocer que mi abuelo también lo fue al lado de Izayoi, sino nunca hubiera venido al mundo mi tío Inuyasha, jeje cuídate amiga bye. _

**samiralunarosadeabril: **_Je, lamento la demora, pero al fin volví, pero espérate que falta la parte de la historia entre Inutaisho e Izayoi para dar el nacimiento de Inuyasha, jeje manda tus reviews, cuídate y besos, bye. _


End file.
